Blood Curse Boutique
by Rarity Belle
Summary: With the discovery of herself being a vampony, will Rarity be able to keep her personality high or will she fall into the madness of her own mind? What followed her ever since a stormy night, was a life of deception and blood being spilled. Can the graceful unicorn withstand the temptations of the night long enough to keep her sanity, or does she fall into madness itself?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The land of Equestria is what many would believe to be an utopia of friendship, love and wealth. Times are precious for its residents as they live and work within the light of the magnificent sun and moon. The joy the ponies have under it is unmatched by anything.

But as with everything, even within the wonderful land of peace and harmony that is ruled by the sisters of the sun and moon, there are darker edges. Edges to be found by those who are willing to look for them.

For it would be those brave souls that have more than enough courage to venture further than the known borders. To venture straight into the realms of the unknown. For them there is only one simple question, a question spoken by many of the residents since the Ancient Times and still standing high in modern days.

_Are they able to take out the monsters they come across?_

Mythical beings roam and stampede through the woods of Everfree. Creatures so terrifying and dangerous that none wishes to encounter them. Beasts that were out for the very flesh of the inhabitants of the land, the lovable ponies. The dominant species of the land ever since time itself began to move on its own.

Their intelligence is unmatched and their powers many. Four different races, all as diverse as possible from each other, yet all the same when looked at. Scientist from three of the four races often came together to discuss their findings. But the story to be told is set with a different set of mind.

For the story that is about to unfold itself, is one that originated from the darkest corners of the land. From a race that was to be believed to be nothing more but myths and fairy tales. A species whose hunger is never filled, whose lust always continued. Those who decide to look the other way will never see it coming. Not until it is far too late.

Darkness consumes the land the ponies knew and love without them knowing. And the monsters would come to play when the moon stands high on the skies and the night has fallen.

The question rests then, _are they able to face the events that fate will be throwing at them?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 Rough wake-up call_

A bright flash of lightning appeared over the skies of Ponyville, soon to be followed by a deaf making thunder roll. In the building that was simply known as the _Carousel Boutique_, an ivory coated unicorn mare slowly opened her eyes in response to the sounds. Ever so carefully a set of hooves got placed before the eyes. The hooves rubbed the eyes as the mare released a soft groan in discomfort. "W-What happened..?" It was only then that her ears flickered a little bit and she heard the rain which ticked gently against the many windows the building had.

The mare blinked a couple times as her hooves removed themselves out of her eyes. They slowly adjusted themselves to the darkness that had fallen in the normally so peaceful and well lit building. The unusual darkness made her wonder even more about the events that could have had occurred.

When she finally had found the ability to stand right up on her all four of her hooves again, the eyes of the mare went straight up and she gazed over to the ceiling. She was able to take note of the candles on the chandelier. All of them were just extinct of their flames.

Above the eyes there was a faint blue magical aura that emerged while she let out a deep sigh of mixed emotions. As the stored energy got released, the candles were lit almost instantly. The flames created a source of light within the room she found herself in, in order to see just what happened.

But what was to be revealed in the light, made things even more and more ominous. For the flames of the candles revealed a red coloring upon both the light purple colored floor carpet and the wallpaper. The mare looked around for a short bit of time before her attention was caught by another lightning flash that was clearly seen through a window.

She was still terrified just what the coloring on the wall and floor possible could be. Under the sounds of the loud roaring she turned her head back over to the wall. The curving wall with the pinkish purple wallpaper. Even though she faced the wall, the mare didn't dare or didn't even want to turn herself around to look at the remaining parts of the room. Though in time, she had to.

"What could have happened..?" she asked herself out loud in the kind and refined tone she always had. However, the hints of her fear were more than obvious. The eyes closed themselves off from the world again and the sound of a deep in- and exhale did its turn as her mind began to process the seen sights. After a couple more breaths and seconds to consider things in her mind were taken, the eyes opened once more. They simply glanced over the visible corners of the room without a word spoken.

It was only when she turned herself around, that her eyes widened themselves ever so deeply as she saw. Something that was unheard of for a mare of her class and status. Within seconds there was a high pitched yell of sheer terror that took its turn through the whole building.

With one quick motion of her hoof she covered her mouth and the sounds were silenced. The purple maned unicorn gave herself the time to look at the room she was in. The mare found herself standing in the middle of the working area of the boutique. But the normally always so friendly and inviting room, was then nothing more but a leftover battlefield. After she covered her mouth with her hoof as she took a good look at the workroom.

Mannequins were simply torn apart, rolls of fabric found themselves all over the room as bloodstains covered the floor. The mare simply was not wanting to believe that what had become of her once so prideful room, many questions began to rise up within her mind.

"N-No..! W-What savage beast c-could have caused this?" she questioned herself while she started to venture ever so gently through the rubble. But in the corner of her eyes she caught something even stranger than what she already had encountered.

With her curiosity raising to discover just what it was, the mare turned her head over in order to get a better view. But only to stare at a trail of blood which left the room. She gazed at the trail a bit more before it disappeared around the corner. In her mind she already feared the worst as the curiosity got the better of her. After a deep sigh which left through her nose, she followed the trail it into the living room.

The lady of the house made her way through the archway with a deep shiver that went through her body, the mare entered the dark living room. "Ugh, not here as well..." she muttered to herself before the magical aura returned once again ever so gently above her horn. And just like before, the light of the candles brought their light into the room. However, they also revealed another horrible sight.

For on the sofa she normally would take place on to rest, was the body of a stallion to be found. Upon seeing the form, the unicorn placed her foreleg once again before her face and it muffled the scream that came out of her mouth as she simply watched over it. On the sofa itself, laid the lifeless body of nopony else then Fancy Pants. He laid there on the red fabric sofa with dried up streams of blood that left the wound in his neck. His eyes were closed as his forelegs were tucked against his chest.

"W-Who...why?" she muffled with the foreleg still before her mouth and she simply began to stumble over to the body on three legs. Once she stood next to her sofa, the mare removed her hoof from her face and could only shake her head at the sight before her. She wanted to cry so many tears, but those simply didn't came.

"I am sorry Fancy Pants..." the mare spoke up as she then looked at where the blood began and took note that the whole skin was simply torn away around the area. Not only did it reveal the muscles, but also a piece of bone and many broken veins. The mare simply shook her head for she didn't and couldn't believe the sight she saw with her own eyes. "N-No. T-T-They are a myth!"

As the feeling of throwing up made its way through her body and even heavier in her throat, she simply turned her head away from the sight in the vague hope that the feeling itself would go away as well.

But with her eyes, she followed the trail back to where it would actually stop. The mare walked back ever so carefully, simply keeping her attention to the bloody trail on the floor. But when she did found the spot where it ended, the third deep scare of the night took place. She didn't let out a scream though, instead she gasped for air ever so deeply. Once again, the unicorn couldn't believe that what her eyes saw.

The very spot where the trail ended, happened to be the spot she had been waking up just a few minutes ago. "S-So first...I, I woke up in a blood covered home...F-Fancy Pants, d-dead on my sofa...a trail, l-leading to me... What happened here?!" she stuttered in herself as the feeling of throwing up returned in its full force. The mare simply tried to keep in whatever was in her stomach while she made her way over to the stairs that would be leading to the upper level of the building.

With a lot of stumbling she managed to walk up to the dark second floor of the boutique and stared down the hallway. But the darkness was too much and to make matters even worse, there weren't any chandeliers that hung in the hall for nopony inside the boutique would ever come out at the depth of night.

As she charged up her horn ever so gently to have at least some form of light, the muttering against herself began. "F-Forgot the light is out here... Twilight said she knew, somepony who, could, place...it..." But it was then that she slowly puzzled it together. "W-What if F-Fancy was s-sent b-by Twilight..." The feeling almost kicked her full force in her stomach which made her stumble even more through the hallway.

The bathroom was still a couple doors away and each step she took was even worse than the last. It was through luck she managed to make it over to the door as a whole. As her hoof opened it ever so gently, the screeching of the hinges didn't even bother her as much as it usually did. She had something to do, something that she rather did not.

The mare crawled up to the toilet bowl and she lifted the seat up. Then she dropped herself on her behind and started to wait for the content of her stomach to leave through her mouth. While the feeling was getting worse with every passing second, she thought she couldn't handle it anymore. It was only after a terrible long minute that she finally did the deed.

The unicorn's eyes closed themselves under her own force as everything that was inside of her stomach rushed out of her mouth under moans and groans of utmost discomfort and pain. Her tail swayed itself from side to side in an unpleasant manner as if it tried to hit a fly that was around her somewhere and highly annoying her.

After a few more hurls that were done done in utmost disgust, she simply dropped her body on the cold floor. Her back met the stone tiles as a stream of content went down her chin. Her eyes opened themselves ever so slightly and the unicorn mare stared over to the ceiling of the bathroom. In her mind she tried to recall just what had happened to her under puffs of breath, and above all, to Fancy Pants before she had woken up from her sleep. That was the explanation she gave herself to the time before she opened her eyes.

With the minutes that passed by, the unicorn was shocked up from another roll of thunder. In response to it she managed to hoist herself up on her shaky hooves and took a couple sniffs into the air. A deep shiver was given in reaction for the horrible stench that had entered her nose. The mare knew right away what it was and she quickly flushed the toilet. Her eyes had adjusted themselves a bit more to the darkness that was surrounding her.

She made her way over to the washing table with the knowledge of it having a mirror above it. The unicorn had the intention to do two things near and with it. The first one was to clean herself a little bit and the second was to see if there was anything physically wrong with her.

As she stood before the table after a couple steps and gazed with her eyes into the mirror, the fourth scare of the already awful night would take place. Once again she was confronted with something she couldn't believe. It almost seemed as if the line between reality and fiction was destroyed with a sledgehammer while the rain continued to pour and rattle against the window of the bathroom.

Within the mirror, from no matter which angle she looked, there wasn't any image of her to be seen. Not even when she gazed deeper into it, it popped up. Her image simply didn't appear into it. She saw the room behind her crystal clear in a manner as if she didn't even existed or stood before it. It was only after another flash of lightning outside of the building struck the ground that there was an image that popped up within the mirror. However, it wasn't a reflection she was used too.

As the mare looked in the mirror during the strike, the image she saw happened to be one of pure horror. In her mind she simply continued to hope that what she saw was wrong and simply shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the image.

Then there was a second lightning strike that lit up the room once again. And within the light created it was that all her hopes were crushed within a single second. For the imagery seen before was accurate and long enough to imprint itself on the retina of the mare. The ivory coated unicorn stared at her own face that was reflecting off of the mirror. Her irises had a deep crimson, almost blood like coloring to them instead of their normal sapphire blue one.

Not only her face was caught by the strike of course, so was the entire wall behind her. And it was on that wall that the shadows themselves revealed a new part of her. A pair of bat wings that got spread from her body in a regal manner.

The mare simply stood there, almost as she started to hyperventilate ever so deeply from the image on her retina. She still couldn't believe that what she saw. Within two seconds the light was away again and thus removed her image from the mirror, but not from her eyes. As the roll of thunder from both strikes echoing through the silent town, she spoke once again deeply into herself. "W-Where am I? W-where is my i-image?"

Her eyes went over every possible inch of the mirror all of the sudden. She had grown desperate in order to find out what happened to her. The attention of the unicorn then was turned down to the small sink below her. Her eyes looked down at the white sink and without any process of thought, she placed the plug in the drain and turned on the valve to let the water run into it.

As more and more water collected itself within the little sink, the mare could only pray that her plan would be a success. With a short passage of time she closed the valve just before it would walk over the edge of the sink and the sloshing sounds of the water got extinct from existence. "Am, am I really going to do it?" she questioned herself while her eyes stared deeply into the empty mirror.

Her horn charged itself in order to create some form of natural light as the valves were closed and the mare placed the both of her forelegs onto the sides of the sink. She rose herself up on her hind legs and let out a deep sigh of utmost displeasement. She didn't want to, but she had to. For her own sanity's sake she had to see the reflection within the water. The unicorn lowered her head towards the water with closed eyes and simply stared down into any form of image that would be coming up.

With the fear being build up within her body she dared to open her eyes in a careful manner and they were granted the sight the waters revealed to her. Her eyes weren't even open all the way and her worst fears did come true. Her normally always so warm and inviting sapphire blue rimmed eyes were nothing more than cold and red. Only after she opened her mouth in order to let out another sigh, she took note of something more. Something that was even more devastating than the red rimmed eyes.

Two of her teeth weren't normal anymore, or at least they didn't appear to be like that. They had become razor sharp fangs that were capable of tearing flesh off of bone and just below her chin, there was something red was obvious to see against her ivory white coat. Something that had come after she had emptied her entire stomach. "What in..?" she spoke while she wiped away the red with a hoof. The hoof was brought up to her face and given a good look before she sniffled it a couple times. "B-B-Blood!?" Her pupils became as small as possible as she figured out just what the substance was.

The silence within the room remained intact for a long and terrible minute, only to be interrupted by the storm that was raging on outside. "D-Don't be silly, Rarity... H-How could that even be possible..?" the mare spoke to herself under a nervous giggle and the blood covered hoof dipped itself into the water. "It's, it simply is impossible..." The mare then pulled on the chain which let the plug out of its hole what resulted in the water running freely down the drain. As her horn discharged itself again and the room got once again consumed by the darkness of the night.

She simply stood there, listening to the sounds of the rain that ticked against the window of the bathroom, the rolling thunder in the distance and the sounds that were created by the drain. Her ears twitched at all of it in a careful manner. Another flash of lightning rushed itself downward and lit up the room in its glory, but Rarity didn't even look up from it.

Eventually she simply left the bathroom and ventured down the hallway once more until she stood before the stairs. While her eyes looked down at the hole towards the light, Rarity took the steps down ever so carefully, as if somepony was sleeping on either floor of the building.

Rarity found herself on the ground level of the boutique once again and then she realized that not all of the curtains were closed and her horn began to charge itself up once more. One by one did the remaining curtains got closed off from the outside world as she could only hope that not a single soul had seen just what was laying in her living room.

The unicorn looked at the blood spilled in her home and let out a small sigh before she levitated some cleaning supplies over. Without any form of struggling from her side, the posh unicorn simply started to clean up the blood as the saddened feeling returned to her as she saw the lifeless body of the stallion.

After the passage of some time, the blood was all cleaned up but the body was still there. The mare looked at it and came up with an idea that was sick to say the very least. She placed the cleaning equipment back from where she got it from and made her way over to the deceased stallion. As her horn was still charged with magic, the aura emerged around the body and with a simple movement of her head, got lifted out of the sofa.

The unicorn made her way over to a door that found itself next to the stairs that led upwards and her magic charged itself up even more in order to open it. Rarity found herself gazing down upon a stone spiral staircase that would bring her over to the basement of the boutique. She had a deep look at him before she simply walked down the stairs that seemed to be better home in a castle of some sort.

Once she reached the final step, she found herself within the dark, bleak and uncomfortable basement of the boutique. A place not seen by many, and for the right reasons.

With her horn she lit up some near ancient candles and in the light it was revealed why nopony ever came down here. For it was there that all her failed projects went to. Dresses that were cancelled or simply not good enough for her liking, yet she couldn't throw them away. With another sigh that left her, she mumbled once more to herself. "Should have gotten rid of these a long time ago..." She looked at the body and them around the room in the hope to find a place that was good enough to hide it. But lady Luck wasn't on her side on the unfortunate evening.

Aside from the mannequins, a old and broken desk and some old toys of Sweetie Belle, there was nothing to be found within the basement itself. With one major exception though. Her eyes spotted the furnace that was attached to the very water supply of the boutique. With great interest she stared at it but soon enough she shook her head. "No, I can not make that..." she said as continued to stare at the device. With a simply motion of her head, she placed the body somewhere in between the mannequins and then just ventured back towards the stair.

But as she walked up the stone, spiral staircase, there was an uneasy feeling that boiled up from deep within her body. A feeling which made her back into the basement. Once back on the floor she levitated the body up and resting her eyes upon it. "B-But what if somepony finds out..?" Rarity mumbled while she became even more desperate for a solution and tried her best to figure out something. But no matter where she came up with, that furnace appeared to be the best idea.

The unicorn trotted up to the giant metal device where she let out a small sigh of utter discomfort. "I, I am so sorry Fancy Pants. I wish it never happened..." she spoke to him in a saddened tone. Her eyes were gently placed on his closed ones and she gave him a final honor. For she gave the stallion a final kiss upon his lips that would serve as a last goodbye. Their, last goodbye. "Auf wiedersehen, my dear friend." she spoke in a soft tone after their lips lost their contact.

She then proceeded to open the door to look into the fire. But her eyes also inspected the gate, it appeared to be big enough for a stallion to crawl into in order to clean it. Rarity looked at the switch that was located on the side and turned it to the highest stand possible. As she did that, it resulted in the flames rocketing up in their raging as more fuel was allowed to be mixed with them.

Rarity was then faced with a choice at that moment, she could either keep the body and risk getting caught so risking being caught by any of the higher authorities. Or she could burn it to nothing but ashes and keep it all a mystery to herself. of course she was torn apart by her guilt feelings and didn't know what to do with the body. Her eyes went in all directions as she mumbled ever so softly into herself. "I can do it of course, nopony will notice it as long as I don't mention it. There is the problem, I will never be able to hold my mouth. Of course you can keep your mouth shut about it you foolish mare."

Without any form of further thought through her mind, the lifeless body of Fancy Pants was placed within the flames as the unicorn simply gazed at it. The doubtful look turned into a stone cold one as something took over her mind and the fires started to consume the body almost right away. "I am sorry Fancy Pants. But it is needed." Rarity spoke in a cold and heartless tone towards him.

The flames managed to get an even better hold of the body and consumed it ever so violently. Skin got molten away while the internal organs were cooked. A small shatter of glass could be heard as his monocle had bend under the heat. She kept looking at the fire until most of the body was burned down to ash and only then she closed the door of the furnace but let the flames rage on.

Rarity simply walked back up to the ground level and closed the door behind her. With the lock that fell back into place, she sealed the basement from the world. Rarity then proceeded on making her way back over to the cleaned living room. She sat down in a small chair where she allowed herself the time to let all the past events sink in her mind. But she slowly came to the realization that she could be a creature of myth, legends and even darker folklore. A kind of ponies unspoken of by most other raced.

"Don't be so silly Rarity, you can't be a _vampony_...right? T-There must be an explanation for these, f-fangs. S-Sudden growth perhaps? Y-Yes, that seems, that seems logical. My irises then..?" she mumbled into herself as she leaned back deeper within the chair, pounding her head for explanations.

Suddenly her eyes shot open as she gained a big smile on her face. "Oh what am I happy I paid some attention in biology when it was about genes. It is highly possible that the change of my iris color is caused by the change of genes. It is rare that it happens but it is possible." Rarity explained to herself. The mare was more than happy that there were reasonable explanations for her changes. She let go a small sigh and closed her eyes again, trying to get some much needed sleep.

But little did she knew, that the events that happened on the stormy night would set the course for the rest of her life. A life that would be everything but pleasant. A life of blood stuck on her hooves, was laying ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Doubts, doubts, doubt_

The ivory coated unicorn mare allowed her body to drop itself on one of the two maroon red colored chairs and with her hind legs being tucked against her body ever so gently, she closed her eyes in an attempt to get some much needed rest. Her home was clean again, with the exception of the blood stained sofa that was. She managed to get rid of the body and most importantly, she convinced herself for not being a vampony. With the storm still raging over the world outside, it was the ticking against the window and the roaring rolls of thunder that made her feel uncomfortable. The mare always had been scared for weather as it was that night. It was a foalhood fear she never had grown over to. Rarity tried to calm herself down by humming calm tunes to herself, but such a thing was easier said than actually done.

The more time progressed by, the more she stayed awake while she tried to keep her eyelids forcibly shut. That was until she came to one point she couldn't do it anymore, all of the sounds that were around her had become too much. She couldn't possibly sleep with them, not to mention her mind constantly reminding herself of the done deeds. With her red rimmed eyes she simply gazed over the clock that hung on the opposing side of her and read the time off of it. "Six in the morning... Applejack would be out by now." Rarity mumbled as another bright flash appeared. A flash that was clearly visible through the curtains. The lights which had been going through the curtains faded away just like it came but was shortly after it followed by the loudest thunder roll of the whole night.

Due to the suddenness of the impact, the unicorn literally got flung out of her chair and her face met the rug of the living room in a manner that was even new for her. Even though her face hurt so much as it already did, there was also a new pain that came up in her body. A pain that made her wince on the floor, a pain which made all four of her legs twitch like never before. "W-What..?" Rarity spoke up to herself while she struggled to stand back on all four of her hooves. But the pain only expanded itself and eventually could be felt through the rest of her body.

With the passage of second had the pain became so much more worse that she was forced to the ground once again. Against her will she laid back on the ground while her forelegs tried to reach for her heart. Her breathing became shorter with each one that passed by and even taking a simple exhale did as much pain as if something impaled her very chest. But it was the pain in her back that was the worst of the worst she had ever experienced.

"N-No! Urgh!" was all she could bring out before her eyes shot wide open due to a shock of pain that moved through her body. With her forelegs that stroked her chest in the hope to make the pain less, Rarity allowed a soft scream of agony to leave her as her breathing became even shorter then she rather had liked.

Upon her back it had been coming truly visible. A small detail she had missed during her stay in the bathroom. Around her belly and back was an almost translucent purplish 'nightgown' to be found. One that seemed to be held together with ivory white stitch marks which could be made by herself. Rarity's breathing eventually came to a near standstill and she tried to gasp for air as if she was eating something. The unicorn was terrified that she would suffocate on the spot and the fear was well placed.

But everything was too late. All hope had to be abandoned for the mare as the final set of changes she would be going through had come up. Her heart gave its final beat as her lungs took their last inhale of air. Rarity forced her eyes shut while she hoped that the unbearable pains that were racing through her body would make her life come to an end quickly. But the end she got, was another one then she actually expected it to be. Her forelegs continued to twitch a couple times and with the last bit of strength left within her, Rarity managed to roll over and her belly faced the ceiling. Under the sounds of moans, groans and one last weak scream, the body of the unicorn stopped moving. All of its basic functions came to a stop and she appeared to be dead. Died on the spot from a hellish and unexplained pain that went through her body.

It was after the passage of minutes that her eyelids started to twitch and her ears perked up in order to listen to the sounds to be heard. The sounds of the storm that raged outside, but also to the sounds of her own body. It were those noises that were simply missing. Her heart didn't beat anymore, her breathing had stopped, her blood wasn't flowing freely through her veins. Every other function the body had simply died off to was working as slow as possible. And to make the matters only worse, the pain her back returned as the nightgown was starting to open up upon itself.

Unsure of anything that had happened, Rarity managed to turn her body back around. Words could not be spoken by her, she thought she was dead yet she was alive and well. Nothing made sense to her, but she took it for what it was. For she was still living and that was what counted the most for her. But the situation itself, would only be getting more and more difficult to understand and too even accept.

Within seconds it was revealed at the nightgown she thought to be wearing, were in fact the pair of bat like wings that she saw in the quick second back in the bathroom. All that time they that had been curled up around her body like a dress. Not tucked in like a pegasus, but literally just embracing her body. Under her own strength Rarity managed to push herself up by her forelegs and she released a loud and fearful roar through the living room. A roar that spread her mouth so far open that the fangs she had were clearly visible to any eye that would be witnessing.

After the sounds had died down and the wings had curled themselves a bit forward, it was then that Rarity finally caught them. For they had entered the corners of her eyes and she started to wonder just what the mysterious yet majestically spots could possibly be. "What in the name of Celestia..?" Rarity spoke to herself in her sitting formation while she simply wanted to ignore the sound that had left her and keeping the facts in the back of her head. The mare turned her head to either side of her body to witness if her eyes weren't lying to her and she caught the wings in their full glory.

"No, no, no, no!" were the some of the very few words Rarity could bring out as she rose back up from her sitting position while she waved one of her forelegs around in an angry manner. "I will not believe this! This is not real!" the unicorn added to her words as the waving hoof stomped itself back into the ground. Surprisingly she managed to crawl back on her bloodstained sofa, on which she didn't care at that point on how the conditions happened to be for her priorities lay somewhere different at that moment. But unknown to her was the fact that the wings didn't tuck themselves around her body, but curled around it. They literally curled up against the lifeless body of the proper lady.

Even though she had gained them in a manner even she didn't know, it still felt like they were a true part of her. As she laid down once more on the soft red cushions, the pain within her back gently died down to near nothing. Yet as time went on, there was the feeling of the things being where they were to be much more natural to her. Almost as if she had accepted them in her subconsciousness. Rarity turned herself around and placed her belly against the cushions. Her head took refuge upon the pillow before she started to think back to where times were simpler. A time where she was younger and much careless in her doings. And just below her eyes, on the very lines were watery tears would be building up themselves up, there were only red ones could be seen. "Hideous...monster...devil spawn..." she spoke as the tears of red began to stream down over her face. Wherever they went, they left a thick trace upon the face of the mare.

With the dark clouds that slowly on their way to travel further away from Ponyville and the night that got traded in for the warm and sunny day as the sun made its first peeks over the freshly moistened lands. Rarity wasn't granted any form of sleep the past night and still found herself sobbing quietly on the sofa where she had taken her residence on not even an hour ago.

It was when she actually saw the rays of the sun that moved against the curtains that she stopped from her crying and managed to sit right up on the sofa. Her red rimmed eyes simply gazed over the curtain as the trails of red were mixed together with almost dried up ones and fresh ones.

For many minutes she simply sat there with her wings curled up against her body in order to have them just out of her way. But the action she did had created the purplish glow around her body. A mysterious nightgown that would never be able to be taken off in any form with the exception of truly revealing its secret. Despite being horrified by the events, it still had its certain charm in the eyes of the unicorn. A deadly charm though.

Ever so slowly was the night traded in the day as the sun rose further and further over the skies in the manner it did every day. While the clouds of thunder and rain released the town from their dreadful hold, they didn't grant the unicorn any sleep. At least not since the moment she had opened her eyes.

As the sun rose further and further up into the skies, it vanquished the dark blue coloring of the night and turned the skies in a reddish pink coloring. A coloring that called out the start of a new day to start itself. Rarity groaned gently as she saw the rays entering through the gap and without pardon shut the curtains even more. Making sure it stayed outside. She then proceeded to wander a bit aimlessly through her house.

With her mood to make even the simplest of breakfasts crushed by not being hungry in any form. Instead she did the only thing she could be doing, which would be sitting her time out until a certain pony would be awake. A certain unicorn who might just be able to help her with her changes. Yet wouldn't be suspecting a single thing, or at least so she hoped.

Even though the matter she found herself in was one of the utmost urge, Rarity always hated it if she disturbed somepony's sleep because she knew just how important it was to get. That theory and statement was especially true for Ponyville's very own librarian. Even with her changes placing the situation rather urgent, she still wanted to keep her morals high up.

Rarity allowed a couple hours to simply pass by before she made her way over to the very front door of the boutique where she stood and gazed upon its shiny doorknob. The ivory coated unicorn was becoming nervous, nervous to open the very door she had opened for years by that point. After long time of doubting it was her left fore hoof that ever so gently made its way over to the knob and turned it ever so gently. With a slight click that fell in her ears, she knew it was unlocked.

Ever so gently she pulled the door towards her and with her red rimmed eyes she peeked around to see if there was even a single soul in the street her boutique laid on. To her right there wasn't nopony to be seen. But as she looked over to her left, she saw Pinkie Pie who bounced away and turned in another street before the pink mare disappeared out of sight. Rarity then took a good look at the streets themselves. Many ponds of rain water had been created by the storm and she was genuinely surprised it didn't flooded any basements for as far as she could see or hear.

Most of the town appeared to be just deserted and with the things she had seen, the door got opened even further. But with the opening, her eyes became more exposed to much more of the suns light than that made her way into the boutique. As a natural reaction she simply closed her eyes before opening them in a careful manner. That way she could allow them to be adjusted to the bright lights outside. Rarity then dared to take a small step outside and could see that she was in luck. For the very sun stood right behind the boutique thus casting a massive shadow of the building that would only become shorter as time progressed on.

Feeling herself more confident after the first step, she walked further into the pool of shadows and even dared to close the door behind her. Within the shadows of her boutique she became much more comfortable and she made her way over to the very edge of them. The edge where the shadows stopped and the deadly sunlight began. Rarity was only foolish enough to cross the line of darkness and light without any form of thought in her mind.

With the smell of flesh being burned that fell into her nose almost right away, the mare took a couple sniffs and looked at her right lower foreleg. Only to be found itself outside of the shadows and within the deadly rays of the sun. Her eyes simply watched as the flesh literally burned itself away from her leg in a matter of seconds. All that remained from her beautiful foreleg was scorched meat and dry bone that went from her hoof all the way up to half the foreleg. The injury was a massive one and Rarity was simply dumbfounded.

It was only when her eyes had been watching the events for a couple seconds in a surreal atmosphere that she felt the pain racing through her body and retracted her leg back into the shadows where it belonged. She whimpered ever so slightly to herself in an attempt not to draw too much attention to herself. The pain died down as the dissolving of any more meat came to a standstill and she gazed over her once so wonderful looking foreleg with pain.

Then came the thoughts back in her mind and Rarity rushed back into her home after she had opened the door again and slammed it shut as she simply stood against it. The mare was hyperventilating like crazy and she had positioned herself in such a position that almost seemed like she acted if a monster was on the other side of the door. A monster that could burst through it any given second. "W-What happened!?" she questioned herself while she let her eyes fell upon her hoof once again. Her eyes took a deeper note of all the burned skin and clearly visible bone. Veins, tissue and muscle simply were eaten away like high acids only could do it.

But there was one thing that intrigued her the most about her wounds, the absence of blood that gushed out of it. "T-There is a-a reason for it, r-right? W-When it burned, i-it sealed the veins. Yes, yes that is it." Rarity said to herself in a faint attempt to find an actual logical explanation for her condition.

All the facts were pointing out to one thing, a thing that was simply to be believed as myths and legends. She had turned into a race of ponies that would be living on the blood of many. The vampiric kind, the vamponies.

Due to the lack of knowledge about the other branch of ponies, many rumors and myths have been surrounded around them for thousands of years. The ivory coated unicorn always was a mare who wanted the logical explanation about matters, often being compared to Twilight in that manner. But where Twilight wanted to see it from everything, Rarity only wanted to know it of the unpleasant things.

In her mind she had made the connection that if she came in contact with light, her skin would burn. Continuing on that train of thought, she started to look for solutions of her own. "So in order to not burn... I need a cloak." she eventually said after having her mind pondered for a little while. And just then she remembered the cloak of a certain zebra that lived deep within the Everfree Forest. "That is it! The cloak of Zecora was perfect to hide herself from the sunlight!" Rarity made her way over to the fabric cabinet in the working area of the boutique. Though her walking was a bit awkward as she stumbled on three legs. The mare had no desire in putting force upon the boney leg itself and rather left it for what it was, it was even a bigger mystery of just how the hoof was still attached to the ankle.

Once she stood before the cabinet, her eyes started to simply scan the many rolls that were organized by their color pattern. She had to find a roll that she didn't use all that often but would be great for her. A roll of that darkest black fabric she could find.

"There we go!" she said as her eyes caught the right piece. Around her horn appeared the signature blue aura which soon enough surrounded the fabric as well. It got pulled out of its stand and rolled out a bit before getting laid on the back of the unicorn. Rarity looked at it the best she could and took note of the fact that it covered her entire body, even her hooves and tail. The mare levitated a scissor over and started to snip the unneeded fabric away as she sewed the bottom in her usual way. Elegant yet stylish but not attracting too much attention.

She placed the roll of fabric around her neck and head, which then covered the area's completely as well. Given the fact that Rarity had no mirror image anymore, she still had to look in it if everything was alright. It was still odd for her, having no image of her being visible in the mirror yet the clothing came through perfectly. But the thought was quickly dispatched as she lifted the scissors and started to snip again. Right after the scissor came a needle with thread followed in order to sew the pieces together firmly.

And there she stood before her mirror, all covered up in a black cloak. With her whole body and head covered up, consumed by the darkness she was wearing. Not even her horn was granted to see the light of day anymore. Rarity took a couple steps away from the mirror and the fabrics appeared to be hovering within it. The little play in the mirror caused a smile to form itself on her face before she placed everything of her equipment aside. It was only then that she had a good look at herself and the images in the mirror. "Is this how I need to live on? Hide under a, cliche looking, piece of fabric..?" she said to herself while posing. But as she spoke her words, she lifted up her burned and overall boney foreleg up and gazed upon it. "M-Maybe I do need..."

The mare shook her head a couple times before erupting out in anger. "Shut up you foolish mare! You are driving yourself mad by rumors! Nothing has been confirmed yet. Now go to Twilight and ask if she has those books." she spoke as the boney hoof pointed to the image in her mirror. Rarity could speak of luck that the bones themselves were still attached to her body, otherwise things could have taken a turn for possibly the worst. She had no idea how it was possible and rather kept it that way.

She then turned herself to the door and walked over it. But as she came closer and closer, her horn charged up a little bit and it opened the door before her. Without any hesitation from her side, she simply walked through the gap. After she had passed the doorway, her magic closed the door and her horn discharged itself. She kept walking with confidence until she reached the line where the shadows ended, and the sunlight started.

With the greatest of care she returned to her original pacing and the sunlight fell straight on her cloak. Rarity closed her eyes forcefully as her ears turned themselves in every single direction to hear any sounds that indicated of something going wrong. But everything stayed silent. Nothing on her body burned and it relieved her from many thoughts as she returned to her pace. She walked through town as if there was nothing going on. The mare went even to the point of placing her weight upon the burned hoof. An action that made her shudder in pain every so often.

Some ponies that she passed by in the streets simply gazed in utter confusion at her, for they had not a single clue who it was and the mare didn't had the desire to talk to them either. But next to the black cloak she was wearing, there was one other thing that was clearly visible for the passer-by's. And that thing happened to be her red rimmed eyes that were rather uncomfortable to look at.

With her cloak that moved fluently over the wet streets of the quiet town she made her way passed the countless houses and little shops as her eyes simply gazed over them as if she saw them for the first time. Rarity had always loved the town for its calm and peaceful nature, perhaps it was the only thing that prevented her from moving over to a bigger city. After a little while she passed the market and a couple ponies looked up to her in an unusual manner but then kept going as usual, for she opposed no threat to them.

Eventually she reached the treehouse where Twilight had taken her residence since she arrived in the town. With her good hoof she gave a couple knocks on the door and then waited for a reply of the studious unicorn.

"Coming. Just a moment." a sweet voice inside the building spoke and the cloaked mare did the only thing she could, which was waiting for the door to open. After a short passage of time the door opened itself under a raspberry magical aura and in the opening stood nopony else then Twilight Sparkle herself.

But her usual smile was soon replaced with a questionable look on her face as she allowed her eyes to fall upon the cloaked mare. "Can I, help you?" she asked in a curious tone for she believed to have heard Rarity.

Rarity gave her a nod before she made her reply. "Yes you can, Twilight. May I come in?"

"Of course." the mulberry mare said as led the mare in as she still was confused about the voice and appearance. The cloaked unicorn gave of a small bow before she walked into home. She was guided over to the living room and took place on a chair that stood in a shadow rich area. Twilight closed the door behind her with the help of her magic and she looked at the strange behavior of the pony, including the limb walking. In a natural response she simply rose an eyebrow before she spoke her words. "May I ask what is wrong, and maybe more important, who you are."

The cloaked mare gave a light chuckle before she said her words in response. "Twilight Sparkle, are you that bad in guessing your friends?" The visitor then removed the hood of her cloak with her good hoof and revealed her head in its full glory. The mare gave a little shake with her head to get her mane back into the signature curl before the eyes fell upon her friend.

"R-Rarity!? W-What happened to your eyes?" asked Twilight in a pure shock as the first she saw just from who the red irises happened to be. But Rarity knew she had to be careful from that point onward. For one wrong word and her friend would become suspicious. Or worse, finding out her secret and who knows what would happen next.

"I, I am having contact lenses, Twilight. My glasses weren't able to keep up with my eyesight so they gave me these the other day. Don't ask why they are this color though for I am having no idea." she managed to lie together with a small chuckle.

Twilight let go a small chuckle of her own at the explanation. "I see Rarity. But with what can I help you today?"

"Well, do you have any, vampony books?" the mare asked in a tone that spoke normality, but was dripping with lies.

Twilight placed a hoof against her chin after she heard her friends request and thought ever so deeply about it. "Well, I do happen to have a series of books about vamponies... What were they called again..." she mumbled loud enough to be heard by Rarity and she made her way over to a bookshelf. Twilight looked at all the books and mumbled in herself once again. "Daring Do... Not what I am looking for... Starswirl the Bearded, not really..." She continued to look around the shelves before her face started to beam up. "Ah! Here we go the _Twilight_ series. Never got around reading them myself but I heard they are good romance stories. Though why they carry my name is a mystery even to me..." Twilight scratched herself behind the head yet prevented her mind from going on a ramble about it.

The discovery of the books surprised the ivory white mare and Rarity shook her head in a negative manner towards it. "N-No, I mean more, informative books about them. For I am working on a dress. And it has to be in this unique style, possibly the darkest project I have ever gotten."

Twilight gave her a nod to the spoken words and walked over to the other side of the library. "I must have some here yes." she said while she looked through the countless back sides of the book and kept mumbling to herself. From time to time she charged up her horn which caused a pinkish aura around it as well as some books and were pulled back, out of the shelf and onto the stack.

Eventually Twilight turned back to Rarity and gave her the books she had been asking for. "There you go, all the informative books over vamponies that I have in my collection. Sorry I don't have more, but I never delved deeper into the folklore to be honest." she said as Rarity took over the books in her blue magical aura.

The ivory white mare let go a soft chuckle as she nodded in an understanding way. "I can understand that yes. But if you will excuse me, I must depart now otherwise that dress will never be done."

Twilight returned the nod with a smile and hugged the cloaked mare gently. "I wish you good luck with it Rarity."

The purple maned unicorn returned the hug as she looked Twilight in her eyes with a smile that never revealed her teeth. The cloak also seemed to be acting as some sort of isolation, for the coldness of her body remained within the it and all Twilight felt was the warm temperature fabric. "Thank you darling, for the books and the wish. But I must go now sadly." Rarity spoke up softly.

Both mares broke the hug and the black cloaked unicorn pulled her hood back on her head and walked towards the door. Twilight wanted to say something about the hood and limping but Rarity was already gone before she could make any remark about it. "I guess this is it for today then..." Twilight mumbled as she walked back to her study room on the second floor of the building to continue upon what she was busy with.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 The hard truth_

As Rarity had made her way back into the boutique in her limping manner, she simply closed the door behind her and allowed her eyes to fall upon the many curtains that hung before the windows. The mare took note of all of them all being closed which eliminated the possibility of her sister being at home which was a major relief. But they also plunged the building in a darkness that she could live in. While sun was going further on its travelings over the skies, the light had destroyed the pool of shadows before the building and instead it could be found at the back.

The unicorn allowed more of her magical current to flow through her horn and the candles on the chandeliers lit up once again. With the light that was created in her home, she undid herself from the cloak by a simple yet slow levitational pull. A pull that slowly revealed more and more of her near perfect body before it eventually was hung on the hatstand which found its station next to the door.

Rarity shook her head a couple times to get her mane back into the signature curling before she stretched all of her legs a bit before a soft moan filled the hallway. "Home, sweet home~" she spoke up after the snapping of her bones was to be heard. The unicorn made her way over to the living room where she plopped down upon her sofa as the books dropped themselves next to it.

Over the course of the time, the blood that was still upon it had dried itself up and thus had become irremovable from the fabric. But it didn't seem to bother the mare all too much. At one end she liked the different coloring within it because it created a pattern of lightning. As for the other, it laid a lot more complicated.

In her mind she was almost ready to start on her late morning and rest of the day during task of a reading session. Before she would begin, there would be something to drink of course. Rarity's eyes went over the wine cabinet that stood near the entrance of the kitchen and with her horn still charged, one of the bottles was brought over to her and it was uncorked on the spot. Out of the kitchen itself there was a glass the levitated itself out and the bottle poured some of the content into it. When that was done, the bottle got sealed off again and set on the table where it lost the aura.

With the glass still being levitated, it was brought over to the armrest of the sofa where it would stay for a little while. The red rimmed eyes of the unicorn simply went over everything in the room as she spoke the checklist from her mind. "Now, let's see, something to drink? Check. The books? Check. Comfortable seating? Check."

As a small blue aura appeared around the first book, it was levitated before the mare and opened itself while the eyes of Rarity read the very first page. "Vamponies, written by Dr. Acula... Nice name." she said under a light chuckle after which she brought the glass to her lips and took a sip from her wine. After the liquids had gone down her throat she started to read through the book.

"Vamponies are creatures of the night, neither living nor dead, they need to feed on pony blood..." she read aloud to herself. But the words that followed were the ones that truly got her attention. "Well hello, this is interesting. The aging process by a vampony pretty much stops from the moment one is turned... The blood a vampony drinks serves a double purpose, not only does it kept the vampony fed, but can also be a source of eternal youth returning the creature look like as it turned." Rarity laid her eyes off of the book for a little while as she processed the words. "So, immortality?" she said to herself before her eyes went back and she continued to read through.

Eventually she had read more than enough of the chapter for her feelings and skipped a few pages. Then she came to the page where the next one was to be found. "Abilities... Able to sleep in a coffin or bed... Able to hypnotize almost any creature by either hypnosis or seduction... Stronger and faster than a normal pony..." The mare rolled her eyes a little bit before she started to skip another set of pages. "All fine and such, but where are the appearances. Doctor Acula, a little index would have been nice." she muttered a little bit in herself before she took another sip of her wine.

"Appearances, appearances... Here we go!" Rarity said to herself as she found the chapter she was looking for and began to read it in silence. But the more she read through the words that were written down, the more red tears built themselves up below her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "No...this is...no!" she said before in a burst of anger, Rarity just threw the book away with all the force she had. "I am [i]not[/i] a vampony! I will not believe it!" the ivory coated unicorn yelled as she stood up in anger. And in order to relieve herself from it a bit, she smashed her glass against the wall as the tears were streaming down her cheeks already. The glass hit the stone wall and shattered in countless little pieces as the liquids that were once inside of it found themselves on the wallpaper.

"It simply is not true!" she managed to say through her heavy breathing and soft sobbing. "Not true!" Rarity dropped her body back on the sofa in defeat. Her head landed on the pillow while her body curled itself up in a ball of ivory white fur and purple skin. The discovery as it is was made had taken a high price on her emotional levels. Her horn had discharged itself completely as the book had fallen to the ground after it hit a wall. However, it managed to stay open at a page with an actual drawing of how a vampony looked like. The resemblance was uncanny.

"I can not be one..." she continued to repeat in herself as her eyes got closed.

Through the remaining time of the day there were many ponies who knocked on her door and were simply surprised at the closed boutique. Some called for the mare, but she never responded as she sobbed on the sofa about her new fate. A fate she never even could have seen coming in whatever way possible. Some of the clients and costumers heard the crying of course and knew they had to back away from the building. For they knew that a Rarity in despair could do some odd things towards them.

After the passage of hours and crying buckets of bloody tears, it was the sun that slowly started to its descend behind the hills. All done in order to make room for the night to fall in. Rarity finally managed to uncurl herself as her stomach gave a little rumble. She hadn't drunk a single thing since she smashed her glass against the wall, let alone eat. With all the force left in her hooves, Rarity crawled up back on them with many dried up tears streams on her face.

Ever so slowly she made her way into the kitchen, she passed the archway that separated the two rooms from each other without much looking up. Rarity walked over to the cabinet where she saved all of the bread and opened it gently before levitating the bag out of it. It got placed upon the kitchen table and she simply took a seat behind it.

Her face was still covered with the red streams of her bloody tears and she tried her best to clean it up with her front legs. But eventually she simply forgot about it and opened the bag of bread as her stomach gave another rumble. Her mind had gone in a near numb state yet with the help of her magic she folded it in half and she simply wanted to eat it. A dry piece of brown bread.

Rarity gently took the first bite and chewed it fine before it got swallowed. Everything seemed nice, until she took a second bite. The feeling of hunger stayed in her body as the small piece of bread came rushing out again. In mere seconds it found itself back at the kitchen table. She hurled a couple times afterward and shivered coldly at the sight of it as the after taste was simply unbearable.

"W-What in..?" was all she could bring out before a shock went through her. A shock of realization. "N-No!" she said after the shock had gone through pretty much all her bones. A shock so heavily that it even caused the wings to uncurl themselves violently from her body. The unicorn wanted to cry, but instead roared like a wild timberwolf.

As her own ears caught the odd sound her mouth produced, she quickly covered her mouth with her hooves and simply stared before her with a shocked expression within her eyes. "Why deny it? All the facts here there, black on white... I am a monster... A dweller of the night, forced to drink blood..." she managed to speak up in a muffled tone.

Tears began to build up below her eyes once more and some already ran over her cheeks. The tears simply followed the natural curves of her body as the ventured down her nose. Only to to be dropping off unto the table as she sniffled softly.

She prepared another glass of wine for herself without much thought that went through her mind and eventually took a sip from it. Against all the possible odds, the wine stayed inside. However it didn't reduce the feeling she had rushing through her body. "So I can drink, but not eat!?" Rarity mumbled in herself after she had realized her body kept her wine was kept inside. "What sense does that make?" She placed the glass aside and stood up in order to leave the kitchen as a whole and walked back into the living room.

Her eyes simply stared at the books that were laying around and she picked the one up that she had thrown away. The mare curled her wings back up around her body and she took place on the sofa once more. She laid down on her back and her eyes faced the ceiling before the book was placed in between them. Rarity read the whole book from beginning to end. She had to know things for herself, whether she wanted it or not.

"Vamponies are creatures of the night... Neither dead nor alive, often called 'undead'... They live of the blood of ponies... Can be recognized with their different red shaded irises and fangs which to popular believe can be retracted..." were just some of the mumbles she did through her reading. But by the last line she mumbled, the look in her eyes changed in an odd expression. The boney hoof was brought over to her mouth which slowly opened itself to reveal the sharp fangs.

In her mind there was the image of her jaw without the fangs and under a soft and unrecognizable sound, the two fangs simply disappeared from her jaw. At first she found it a bit unreal but as she went passed her upper teeth with her tongue, it was quite real. "Very interesting." she spoke to herself as her eyes then got focused on her burned hoof. Not wanting to think back to her mistake she placed it back against her chest and shook her head.

Rarity continued her readings further through the book. "Can't stand sunlight... Hate garlic... Can be destroyed by driving a wooden stake through their heart..." The unicorn sighed as her eyes went over the mythical weaknesses and shook her head. "Meaning I must be careful around wooden fences... Can't enjoy the wonderful day... Now that is going to be fun for certain."

The mare flipped through a couple pages before she started to read again. "Always thirsty for blood... Blood causes the vampony to regain a natural beauty... Can hypnotize other ponies to do their bidding by looking deeply in their eyes and speaking the commands, or through seducing... Sleep in either a coffin, or a bed... The shadows are also a very good place to sleep in, but only the ones who want are able to..."

Rarity eventually just finished the book and placed it back on the ground as she made herself much more comfortable in her sofa. But she couldn't help it to just mumble deeply against herself as her red rimmed eyes simply stared into the ceiling above. "So in a nutshell, I am a blood drinking pony who can hypnotize creatures and live longer than any being, well with the exception of the princesses that is. Just great." was one of the few conclusions she managed to make from it all.

With a slight charge around her horn she picked up a small picture with her magic that was hung on the wall and levitated it towards her. As it reached the front of her face, a deep and forced sigh left her nose. Rarity then placed her good fore hoof against the side of the picture and spoke her words in a tone of uncertainty. "How am I going to explain this to, to them..? To mother, father, Sweetie... Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack and my little Spikey Wicky..?"

For a couple minutes she continued to lay down on the sofa while her mind rambled on with many things at once. Through the rambling Rarity managed to rose up from her position and the saddened look in her eyes turned into a confident one. One that spoke of true power. "I, I just must live on. I can hide everything from them. They must never, ever find this out. Twilight already bought it, now the rest of the lot..." she said to herself as the picture got placed back on the wall.

She left the sofa and made her way over to one of the windows where she simply stared through the curtains. Her eyes met the shadow rich street and her eyes went over everything that was to be seen. For the ponies that simply walked down the street to the filly and colt that were playing tag with one another. Even the tone in her voice had turned into a much more secure one as she said her words. "I am not a mindless monster, I am a lady! The less I make it obvious to them, the safer I am." It was truly the only conclusion that her mind could possibly come up with in order to make them not trouble about her.

But then she took note of something that was even unusual for her doing. For the first time she could feel the temperature in her house and it almost seemed like a jungle. The central heater was just boiling up the waters and sending them through all of the pipes and doing its job a little bit too well. "Might want to turn the furnace lower." she said to herself and made her way down to the basement door. When she opened the door before her, the only thing she could smell was the stench of burned meat.

"Ugh, what is, what is this smell?" the mare spoke up as she went down the steps and entered the basement where she simply looked at the furnace. But the looks in her eyes changed within seconds as she gazed upon it. Going from their worried look into one that was ice cold as she remembered exactly that what it was. "It had to be done Fancy Pants. I couldn't risk it and you know it, besides, you had passed away already." she spoke up in a manner as if the stallion was standing next to her.

Rarity made her way up to the furnace and charged her horn ever so gently once more. With a simply flick of her head opened the hatch in front itself and she stared down in the flames. A grin of utter darkness formed itself upon her face as she saw that most of the body was just consumed by the raging flames. All that remained from the stallion were some bones, bones that were slowly taken towards the fires of hell it seemed.

With her hoof she turned the gas valve and after a couple turns the very fires lowered themselves down far enough to make the boutique become much more pleasant and not a sauna or jungle. Rarity turned her attention away from the furnace as the hatch fell shut with a small metallic sound and the magical aura around her horn simply vanished into the thin air. But instead of going up the stairs, she let her eyes fall upon the many mannequins that wore the failed dresses she had made over the course of her career.

"Horrible. All of them, horrible. Why do I even keep them here?" she said to herself as she made her way past them. But her eyes fell upon a certain set of dresses, a set she had cursed since the day they were ever made. "The first gala dresses..." Rarity mumbled as she inspected all of them. The next one being even worse than the one before in her eyes and she simply shivered deeply. She shook her head deeply before she tore her attention away from them and over to the spiraling stairs. With a near galloping pace she made her way up to them as she kept mumbling to herself. "Never look back at those ever again."

The unicorn reached the ground level of the boutique again and she locked the door behind her. The magical aura around her horn reappeared once more and all the candles in the building dimmed themselves deeply or the little flames were extinguished.

She took a sniff in the air and the scent of let turned out candles did its turn through the building and a smile formed itself. But time had been moving itself faster than she could have ever expected it to go as the light of the moon fell gracefully within the windows and shone through the curtains.

Rarity had a glimpse at the wonderful play of light before she walked up the stairs to the first floor and as her hooves made contact the wood, it screeched ever so gently in her airs. After having moved up all the steps the mare found herself in the hallway that went through the hall upper level of the boutique. The look in her eyes had dropped the confident one and was traded in for one with many questions. With a thoughtful moan that made its way through her mouth, she gently uncurled her new found wings and flapped them gently. The lift they made by that alone was already enough to make her lighter on her hooves and the questioning gaze turned into a surprised one.

She gave a couple other flaps with her wings as she remembered the techniques she used during the time she had gained a pair of butterfly wings for the contest in Cloudsdale. One which almost had became her death. Rarity found herself in the free air all of the sudden and the surprised look got then turned back into a confident one. The unicorn gave a couple other, powerful flaps, she propelled herself forward.

For a mere two seconds she flew through in the air before her face made contact with the rug that occupied the flood. After her face however, the rest of her body followed soon enough and she slipped over the rug. What was supposed to be a graceful flight to her bedroom, had turned into a graceful crash landing towards the floor of hallway.

The mare let out a small moan of pain as she rose her head up and gazed upon the door that led to her bedroom. With her boney foreleg Rarity rubbed her face gently as another moan left her. "Not the best attempt and possibly one of the few times I actually try it." she mumbled while her body gently rose back up from her position. It went a bit wobbly due to the sudden impact and not everything in her body had managed to settle itself from it, especially her mind.

The wings curled themselves back around her body and thus caused the mythical and mysterious nightgown to reemerge again. Rarity opened the door of her bedroom with her free hoof. With one last charge of her horn all the remaining lights in the boutique turned themselves off as she disappeared in the darkness of the bedroom.

With her horn still charged, she pulled the blankets off of her bed and allowed her body to slide into the comforts of her bed. Rarity allowed her sore body to indulge itself in the warm comforts of her mattress and blankets. As a small comfortable moan left her body, the unicorn closed her eyes while her head found the ever so loved pillow. It didn't took her all too long before she found herself deeply asleep from the events. For the first time since she discovered the horrors, the mare was peacefully asleep.

The unicorn of grace woke up in the middle of the night from a scream that was loud, high pitched and overall deafening to say the least. Her red rimmed eyes shot opened as wide as possible and within seconds she had left the bed and her eyes stared over to the closed bedroom door. Without a second thought that went through her mind she simply opened it and ran down the darkened hallway to the staircase.

The clopping of her hooves gave her position away to every being that would be in the building almost instantly. With a quick jump from the last step she landed on the ground floor with her head facing the floor. Rarity stood there with a gentle pant that left her body and once she rose her head up to see what was going on, there was a shock that went through her body. A shock that made her freeze on the spot as her red rimmed eyes looked all around her.

All five of her friend had gathered themselves by the curtains of the shopping area which was directly connected to the staircase and the unicorn already got an idea of what might going to be happening. But her body simply denied any form of movement to happen and thus preventing her from escaping. They only part of her body that moved where the eyes which slowly went over the ponies as she tried to find the reasons behind the events.

"Pinkie, open it!" the voice of Twilight suddenly yelled and without any form of hesitation the pink coated earth pony opened the curtains she held.

What happened was that the deadly rays of the sun started to consume the darkness of the room but it didn't reach the vampiric unicorn, yet. However it did block off a possible escape route is she wanted to set it on a run. "Rainbow, if you please." Twilight said and the cyan pegasus opened the curtains where she stood by. Again the light consumed the darkness but never reached the ivory coated mare.

Rarity managed to gain some mobility on her body again and she gave each of her friends a blank stare as her voice was filled with fear. "Why?" was the only word and question she spoke to them.

"Why? Because I know what you are." replied Twilight as Fluttershy opened another curtain. Then the vampiric unicorn found herself surrounded by light with her only escape route being back up the stairs. The round shape of her home was not only to make it a remarkable landsight to withhold for visitors and townsfolk the like, but also happened to be the perfect for trap her.

"W-What do you mean Twilight?" Rarity asked as her eyes switched between the light and her friends. She had an idea of what the unicorn could mean, but decided to play dumb in order to confirm her thoughts even more.

"Did you really thought I would believe you? You lied to me." Twilight replied in a cold tone.

"W-What!? I, I would never lie to a friend and you know that! W-Who screamed in the first place?"

"That, was her." the mulberry mare said as she pointed her hoof to another mare that still stood in the shadows. The mare was a tall unicorn mare with light pinkish mane with a white stream that went through it.

"F-Fleur!?" Rarity brought out stumbling as she recognized the shape almost right away.

"You monster! So it is true!" spoke Fleur as she walked out of the shadows.

"Where are you all talking about!?" Rarity yelled at all of them in anger and confusion.

"You know more then well what we are talking about, night dweller!" Twilight replied to her friend in a snarling tone.

"In a normal language please!" Rarity spoke up in a tone of high annoyance, but her undertone spoke of utter fear.

"Vampony." added Fleur in a bold tone.

With the word echoing through her ears, Rarity erupted out in a polite laughter and looked at all of them. "Oh how silly are you all. Me? A vampony?"

"Out with the games!" yelled Fleur and Rarity's expression changed into a shocked one.

"Well excuse me!" she managed to speak through her reaction and she allowed her eyes to switch carefully between all the ponies that were present.

"Twilight, just do it. I have seen enough of this nonsense." Fleur said as Twilight gave her a nod in response.

"Hey! Can't I defend myself?" Rarity asked in a terrified tone as Twilight slowly levitated a wooden stake into the air.

"You betrayed yourself when you came down here." the larger, white coated unicorn replied as she pointed to the purple underbelly of the unicorn.

"W-Wait... N-No! I, I can explain!" Rarity plead as the humming around the horn of Twilight only increased. Behind the ivory coated mare there was a shield that emerged. A shield that truly locked her in her position. She was truly trapped by then. A magical shield blocked her back, as the sun surrounded her from all the other sides.

"I am sorry Rarity, but it is for the better." spoke Twilight with almost no sympathy in her voice.

"No!" was all that the ivory coated unicorn could bring out before she rose on her hind legs for whatever reason.

Twilight on the other end made a good use of the opportunity and without a second thought that went through her mind she drove the stake right through the heart of Rarity who stood still bipedal.

Rarity felt the sharp pain that went through her chest and the only thing she could was gazing over her former friends as tears of blood streamed down her cheeks once more. Tears of betrayal and sadness mixed with one another. With her eyes that closed themselves shortly after the tears left, she simply fell back on the steps of the staircase as all the other ponies were gazing upon her with stone cold expressions. Each of them looked at her if she happened to be monster from the depths of Tartarus itself. Even the best friend of the mare, Fluttershy, shared the expression on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 The first steps_

The eyes of Rarity suddenly shot open and her red rimmed eyes scanned through the room like mad. Soon enough it became apparent that she was in her bedroom, even better said, still in her bed. "It was, it was, it was a dream..?" she questioned herself while she carefully hoisting her body up. The unicorn assumed a sitting position on the mattress and brought her forelegs over to her face in order to rub it thoroughly. "Ugh, w-what is going to be next?" the mare muttered.

The hooves were removed from her face and with a quick push Rarity removed the blankets from her body. The mare then left the bed as a whole and had a gentle look around the room. Aside from the bed, there also was a stand which held her most precious gem to have ever received by anypony and a small desk with a matching chair to be found in the room. The wallpaper was the same purple one as downstairs and it was in the chair that she allowed her body to drop itself in.

But only to let her mind pound over the dream she had not even minutes ago. Her eyes stared out of the window that was the closest to the desk and her bone bare hoof gently moved the curtain to the side. It almost seemed like she was looking for something. Something even she didn't know what it was or even could be and just stared down into the near endless darkness of the night she had woken up in.

Her red rimmed eyes simply stared down the circular window as a deep exhale left through her nose. On the streets below was everything as calm and peaceful as things could be. But the longer she sat on the chair and stared outside, the more the thirst rose back into her throat. Rarity stood up from the chair and had one last look out of the window. There was still no chance of scenery as the moonlight kept shining itself down through the window until it got covered up by the curtain once more.

The unicorn left the bedroom and made her way down the hallway and stairs before turned her course towards the kitchen. Of course she had more than enough work cut out for her in the working area, but the will to continue on any of the projects had been crushed by the revelations that were revealed to her. "Uhm, what shall I make for myself." she spoke she took the bottle that still stood on the table. As she walked into the kitchen, Rarity laid her eyes on the bottle and had a good look at it.

Rarity gagged a bit and set the bottle on the kitchen table and shook her head. "Not in the mood for wine." she spoke up and then made her way over to another cabinet. She opened that and looked up at the content inside. "Well, a cup can't hurt right?"

The unicorn took out the small basket which held the numerous tea bags in all kinds of flavors and a small cup. Rarity set the water on the stove and allowed to gently boil before she paced a bit uneased through the kitchen. She kept pacing up and down the room as the feeling of something that had to be cleaned up came to her. Something that had should have been done a couple hours ago but she prevented herself from doing it because of her sadness.

Muttering deeply and inaudible to herself, Rarity still managed to clean the spot where she had thrown the wineglass against the wall. And as if she had measured the time she still had for the deep, she was done mere seconds before the steam whistle of her kettle did its turn. "Tea time." she spoke to herself after having clapped her hooves together once in joy.

With the wall clean again and the glass removed, Rarity proceeded by placing her cleaning equipment back in their respective locker and she had just one more gaze over the spot. "Perfect." she spoke with a smile due to the fact it looked like nothing had happened. She knew how to keep her home clean, as it was something her parents truly insisted upon. And their advice given did not go in vein.

After she had poured of a cup of steaming tea for herself, Rarity ventured back up on the stairs and disappeared within her bedroom. The cup got placed on the desk while the mare hummed softly to herself. All in the hope to keep her spirits up and she found herself before her own bookshelves. Shelves that were once made by her father and could be found on the opposing side of the desk. There they simply occupied the wall with their postures. "No, already read that one, what is this doing here?!" she spoke to herself after having found a book that was given to her by nopony else then Rainbow Dash as a gift because in the pegasus her words it was 'just so awesome'.

"_Daring Do and the Sunpiece_, does sound interesting." she said before her body was dropped back down within the desk chair and she opened the book on the first page. With the steaming cup of tea having cooled off to her desired temperature, she took a small sip from it before she rested her eyes truly on the book and read it with great care.

But the more she read through the book, the more she found herself taking sips from her tea. With the rich liquids that made their way ever so lovingly down her throat before they warmed up her whole body. The feeling got better with each sip she took. But just felt, good.

Being surprised and a little shocked by all of the happenings, the unicorn started to taste just what kind of flavor the tea had she was drinking before she came up with the unique taste she always enjoyed. "Strawberry with cherry..." she mumbled after she did a couple smacks with her lips. It was only then that her eyes shot open and she placed the cup back on the desk. The book got closed in a quick manner and held against her chest while she made the connection in her mind. "It, it just looks, like b-blood."

Rarity shook her head ever so violently and in a negative manner at the racing thoughts that went through her mind as she kept on muttering. "Get it out of your head you foolish mare! Get that thought out of you, you don't need blood to live on!" She kept her eyes fixed upon the ground after the shaking and they also had both of her crossed forelegs in their view. The sights of the burned hoof were only more fuel of the fires of the rage that boiled deep inside of the proper mare. Her right eye twitched gently due to convulsion as she spoke her words in anger. "When will you heal!?"

The mare stood up from her chair and the convulsions had moved over to the whole of her face. Rarity walked in a backwards motion until she bumped into the opposing wall. But her eyes kept going all over the place. Once again she had that searching gaze in her eyes. She was looking for something, something to find. Anything for that matter. "Blood stills the lust..." she mumbled to herself. "Too long nothing... Horrible things happen... Must, feed..."

Rarity left the wall and made her way again down the hallway and stairs. She reached the ground floor without much troubles yet in her mind there was a war between her desires and ethical behavior raging. With a simply charge of her horn she took her cloak from the hatstand and placed it over her body before she opened the door to see Ponyville. A Ponyville that was consumed by the darkness of night.

The skies were cloudless whereas the moon went accompanied with the faint light of the many stars that stood on the skies. As the door closed behind her, she started to wander through the empty streets as her eyes went looking for something, if not somepony. Anypony that could be used to still her lust for blood. She kept trotting silently through the lifeless streets with her ears perked up to catch even the tiniest of sounds.

It wasn't much later after she had started her hunt that there was a snoring that entered her ears. Rarity took off her hood and turned her head in the directions the sounds came from, or where she thought they came from. But no matter where she looked, the source of the sound was nowhere to be found. She wanted give it up and declare herself crazy when there was a blockade that caused some light to shift on the ground. Curious to just what it could have been, the mare turned her gaze up and she took notice of a cloud. A single cloud that was hovering a lot lower to the ground then all the others that were visible that night.

It was from up there that the sounds originated from and within her eyes she could spot a tail. A tail that was definitely that from a pony judging by the hair and all seven colors of the rainbow were able to be seen. Rarity knew straight away just from who that tail was but her desire for blood managed to take her mind over. She wanted it so badly by then that it didn't matter to her just who was up there sleeping.

The wings where more than ready to be deployed and powerful enough to raise her up to the cloud. The plan of attack was just perfect in her mind. However, it was the same mind which reminded her to the miserable attempt to fly within the walls of the boutique. It was a memory that quickly dispatched the idea from her mind. Rarity shook her head gently as she continued on her stroll with a sight in her eyes that spoke of utter madness. Her pacing was calm yet eerie, the kind given when a being was at the point of doing something terrible. And she was going to, in more than one way.

The unicorn had been wandering through the whole of Ponyville and didn't found a single soul that was still outside. something that was not all to unusual given the late hour the mare was out. Rarity made her over to the outskirts and even the border of the quiet town in the vague hope to catch some unlucky traveler.

As much as the idea was well thought out, even that failed after she had wandered over the silent routes that lead through the well known plains of Ponyville. Rarity was ready to drop the towel in the ring and give it up. She would be declare herself the loser of the battle and just had to live with that fact.

But within her ears she heard a sound that was both unusual yet familiar to her. Her eyes closed themselves off from the world in order to identify the noises a bit more. With the passage of a few seconds her eyes went open again and a small grin got formed on her face. "Snoring." she spoke in a whisper while she pinpointed the location.

She followed the sounds as her ears turned in every possible direction to stay on track. Rarity had gained a curious look on her face and her pacing was near silent. And before she even knew it, she stood eye in eye with the origin of the sound. Saliva had built itself up within her mouth and she opened her mouth slightly. Her fangs emerged from their hiding spot. Rarity opened her mouth even further and the razor sharp fangs shone greatly within the light of the moon. Yet they carried had a strand of build up saliva attached to them, a set of strands which towards her cheeks. Then she started to drool just a little bit and pieces of her goo made their unto the grass.

The unicorn allowed her tongue to make its way passed the fangs and caught most of the liquids in a rather seducing manner as her entire tone changed in the normal one. "Perfect." Before her laid a pegasus stallion that was deeply asleep against a thick tree in the middle of the plain. Luckily for her, he was a deep sleeper and his breathing was ever so relaxed.

The blue coated, gray maned stallion didn't even move himself within his sleep as he laid with his back against the trunk and with the forelegs tucked in. His hind legs were spread out a little bit and perfect for any mare to lay in between. Rarity couldn't resist the sight anymore. A meal simply ready to be taken. A deep smirk began to form itself on her face as she made her way closer over to him.

Rarity allowed her body to fall ever so gently on top of the stallion. But her stone cold body made him stir a little bit and much to her own surprise, he wrapped his forelegs around her neck and even smiled in her direction. _Okay, this is odd_, the mare thought to herself before she managed to calm herself down from the sudden movement. He continued his sleeping and the breathing that left his nose kept being relaxed.

Rarity gently stroked the left cheek of the pegasus as a smile of her own got formed. A smile that revealed her sharp fangs even more. The hoof then made its way down to the neck of the stallion. Due to sheer coldness of her undead body, the veins in the neck widened themselves and thus became visible for the naked eye. Clearly exposed for the vampiric unicorn that laid on top of him. He wasn't fighting back or resisting in any manner. The stallion just kept stirring in his sleep and never managed to wake up.

In order to keep him more into the lands of his dream, her lips moved up to that of his where they would meet one another for a kiss. The mare wrapped her free and boney foreleg around his head ever so gently and carefully started to kiss him on the lips. Rarity released a couple soft moans to amp up the effect in order to satisfy her guilty pleasuring lust.

With the passage of seconds she broke the kiss and a small strand of his saliva still connected the mortal and the immortal beings together. But the remaining hoof gave off one last stroke in the neck in order to all the veins visible to her under the moonlight. There was one vein that stood out more than any other and she moved her face away from his lips and down to his neck. The more her eyes stared down at the blood rich vein, the more she lost all of her morals and senses.

Her fangs got placed on the skin above the vein and with one downward motion, they sank through it and tore the vein right open. It let the blood to stream right down into the mouth of the vampony who collected it and mixed it with her own saliva. And it would be that sickening mixture that would be swallowed by her.

More and more blood left the body of the stallion and simply got swallowed up by the mare who found herself moaning ever so slightly above her prey. Moans of a guilty and pure pleasure and delight did their turn as she enjoyed the taste of the liquids that rushed themselves in her mouth. She wanted more, she needed more. And in order to get it, she continued to suck it out of him.

With the passage of seconds that turned into minutes, Rarity eventually let go from his neck in order to catch up with her forced breathing in the form of a pant and some blood spurted out the bitten neck. She glared down at him and gently stroked his cheek again.

The ivory unicorn let go one last moan before she licked her blood covered lips clean with her tongue and swallowed the remains before she stood up from the stallion and spoke her closing words. "Thank you, for being my meal." she said in a kind and almost thankful sounding tone towards him. And then Rarity gently walked backwards and turned herself around to face the town again. The mare had one last glance to him before she changed her pacing into a higher gear. She was more than ready to head back to her home.

But little did the mare knew that she had nearly completely drained him. Almost every single drop of blood that was to be found within his body, had made the transfer over to hers. Just a teeny tiny small amount was left within him. And it would be that bit, that would keep him alive. It would be a massive struggle for certain though.

Along the way she walked, Rarity discovered that her trotting was a lot faster than when it was before she drank all of the blood. In her mind she tied the ropes together quickly and smirked like only a devil could.

But the minute she closed the front door of the darkened boutique behind her, there was yet another shock that went through her body. Another shock of realization. "W-What have I done?" she questioned herself while she got hit by the event as if they were a wrecking ball. "N-No... I-Impossible..." As light on her hooves as she was, she made her way into the unlit living room and dropped herself once more on the sofa. Below her eyes there were the tears of blood which had built up once more. "I am, a monster..." she concluded about herself. For it was the only one to be made.

And soon enough, the first tears of blood rolled down her cheek again. "How could this have happened!? Why can't I control it!?" But the tears soon made room for a pure anger as she stood back up and left the sofa as a whole. With her magical aura she picked up all the books about the vampiric race and she threw them all around the room. Her rage didn't just stay with that though. For after the books, it was the table that had to suffer.

The small wooden table crashed right into the sofa after being picked up and simply flipped over as the unicorn removed herself out of the living room and made her way over to the working area. The rage that was visible in her eyes almost seemed to be powerful enough that it could burn the place down almost instantly.

But it where the sights she caught within her eyes which managed to calm her down by a lot, if not able to bring her back. Just the whole cleaned up working area always had a calming effect upon her mind for one reason or the other. "E-Everything will be done someday, but tomorrow I am taking a day off, I need to think..." she softly mumbled to herself as she blinked gently with her eyes.

Rarity walked up to the desk that stood in the room and gently lowered her body in the chair. She then charged up her horn in order to see at least something among the dark. Her eyes made their way over her personal agenda as it was filled with countless orders and appointments to be met. "Dresses can be delayed... That show can be canceled..." But by one date her eyes froze on the spot. She could and would not leave the chance that was written down there. "Interview...f-for EquinFasion." she mumbled to herself while she brought her left foreleg to her mouth.

Rarity had waited months for a chance like that and with no way she would pass on this. "When, when, when?" Rarity said as her eyes scanned for the date, only to freeze up again. "In two days... B-But I c-can't go when I look like this! Then again, I can use the same explanation again. B-But my hoof!" The mare quickly raised her right fore hoof and her eyes caught a perfectly shaped hoof. No loose skin, no bone, no nothing was to be found. Just her hoof in the shape it always had been before it was burned by the sun. "B-But how?" Rarity said in a questioning tone to her hoof.

"B-Books... Where did I left those?" Without any second to spare, she ran back into the living room in order to find the books she borrowed from Twilight. She found them of course laying across the room and gathered all of them and set the table right again. The unicorn placed the books on the table while she dropped her body right in the sofa again. "Where is that book?"

Rarity eventually found the book that was written by Dr. Acula and took place in her chair before she began to quickly turn the pages, looking for one thing in particular. "Abilities, abilities..." she mumbled while looking through. "Ah, here we go."

With her eyes she began to skim through the chapter, looking for one thing in particular. "A vampony is able to heal itself while drinking the blood of a pony. Any harm done shall be healed at a fast rate, broken bones, cut skin and even injuries like walking in sunlight..." there she read it, the very proof of it.

"S-So... Let's face the facts Rarity..." she mumbled in herself. "Why do you keep denying the monster you have become?" The unicorn let go a deep sigh as her eyes gazed upon the book. "You are a vampony, a myth, a true rarity." she said to herself as the eyes shut themselves. She then finally accepted the thing she became by, at least to her, unknown reasons.

Some good minutes went by on the clock before the eyes got opened again and Rarity had a look around the living room as the reality of the situation came to her. Never would she be able to just walk down the stairs on a sunny morning and just get greeted by the warm rays, never again she would be able to just go outside and show the world her wonderful body on a cloudless afternoon. "I, I must just live with it sadly." the mare said to herself as she let her eyes rest on the book again and closed it. "Just accept it..." Her eyes closed themselves again as her body leaned back against the back end of the chair. All done in the vague attempt to catch some sleep in the venturing night.

Though the more the mare tried to doze off, the stranger she started to feel herself. She started to feel herself light, not just in the head, but in her entire body. She tried to shake it off by leaning deeper into the chair but this only made the feeling stronger. The feeling of something that took her in its hold, dragging her in. Rarity made the mistake to dive deeper into it. She thought it would make it stop, but things turned out quite differently.

She got a feeling of falling in her guts and it caused her closed eyes to shoot wide open, revealing the blood red irises once more to the world. But as the mare gazed at her surrounding, everything was darker. Yet more visible for her. It was something that couldn't be explained as she kept looking.

Her eyes kept gazing and pulses of pure darkness could be seen on places where normally a shadow would be. The mare shook her head a couple times but something pulled her to that pulse. To all of them. Rarity looked up to the ceiling, trying to get a view of her light, but was only blinded by it and started to hiss darkly as she turned away, walking towards one of the pulses. "Go away!" she screamed against the light in anger.

Rarity reached one of the places where the pulses came from as she reached the archway leading to her living room, she got a grin on her face. For that spot simply felt comfortable. Far more comfortable than her bed and without much thought she took her refuge in the spot.

The unicorn had managed to merge with the shadows themselves and her whole body, mind and even soul dissolved into nothing but shadow. She closed her eyes once more with the single desire to sleep. Rarity felt herself secure in the place that was on the floor. A place in a shadow rich corner that was created by a natural darkness.

Rarity made herself even more comfortable in the shadows as she used her mane and tail as a pillow and slowly fell asleep. And soon enough she dreamed about things better left untold as she grinned like a maniac.

The following morning had the weather taken a rather grim turn and it almost seemed like it was ready to erupt out in yet another violent storm. On the streets of the town could a mulberry coated unicorn mare be seen that was making her way over to the Carousel Boutique, while a worried look occupied her face.

"Rarity!" the all too familiar voice spoke. For it was Twilight Sparkle who stood by the entrance of Carousel Boutique, knocking on the door. "Rarity open up! I need my books back and a favor from you."

Not much later there was the voice of an annoyed Rainbow Dash that could be heard through the air. The pegasus was rudely woken up from her nap on the cloud which had drifted over to the boutique. "Ugh, Twilight, is it really necessary to scream that loud in the morning, ponies want to sleep!" she muttered to the pony down on the ground with her head that peeked off of the fluffy bed. Her forehooves were hanging off of the cloud before a small groan left her. Rainbow always was active, but the morning was the time of day she was mostly inactive.

"I am sorry Rainbow, but something about Rarity does not suit me very well. Something is off about her." Twilight replied as she looked up and rubbed her shoulder with a fore hoof.

"Off? About _that_ mare? Twilight you are imagining things again. You know how much she can go on about her class, dresses and frou-frou things." Rainbow spoke up under a light chuckle and a cocky smile.

"That, that is not it Rainbow. If you really want to know, come to my library this afternoon." Twilight said as she turned her attention again up to Rainbow. She gave her friend the concerned look before her hoof knocked on the door again. "Rarity!"

"You know she isn't going to open right? I mean, look at it, all the curtains closed, no sounds coming from inside. Normally she is up by now doing her frou-frou." Rainbow said before she stood up from her cloud and stretched herself a little but under a soft moan. Even her wings opened up and their bones were snapped back gently into their place. "Oh, oh, oh, so good~" she spoke with a set of closed eyes.

While the cracking sounds of the bones entered the ears of Twilight, the unicorn was simply horrified. She aimed her eyes up towards the pegasus with a leaning look of utmost discomfort. "Was, was that really necessary, Rainbow?" she spoke up loud enough to be heard. But the tone was everything but comfortable.

"Hehe, sorry Twi. I forgot that you aren't a fan of the sound. Much like miss Frou-Frou here." Rainbow said chuckling before she stroked through her mane with her left fore hoof.

It was after the hoof was set back on the cloud that a loud and dark moan left the boutique. A moan that shocked both of the mares equally as deep. Both of the mares stared at each other for a couple moments before their attention turned back to the building. Twilight knocked even harder on the door as Rainbow readied her wings to take off from the cloud.

"I am going to look if I can look inside somewhere." the rainbow maned pegasus said as she took off from the cloud and began to circle around the boutique, inspecting every single window. But no matter which one she passed, all of them were closed by the curtains.

When she made her return, she landed next to Twilight and simply shook her head. "Everything is closed Twilight." she said with a defeated look.

"B-But what is inside there then?" Twilight said in a fearful tone as she kept knocking on the door like a savage.

"Would you be so kind and just leave!" a dark and twisted version of the mare's voice yelled up in an annoyed tone all of the sudden.

"R-Rarity!?" was the name that both of the mare spoke in choir as they first gazed at the door and after that to each other. Rainbow as well as Twilight shared the same expression on their faces.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 Friends and whine_

"Yes it is me, and you two disturbed me from my slumber. Thank you very much for that little fact." the dark voice said as Rainbow and Twilight shivered gently in fear before they turned their attention back to the door. "Give me a moment, then I shall open the door." The mares turned their heads back to each other in pure shock.

Stuck by their wildest of fantasies on the morning that was already unusual to begins with, the two mares by the front door had not even the slightest of ideas just what to expect that would happened. Whether it be good or bad, had to be discovered through time. But somehow they managed to turn their attention back over to the front door of the boutique and broke the contact with the terrified eyes of either mare. Countless thoughts raced through the minds of both of the mares. Thoughts that implied the same fear that they had for a certain zebra ever so long ago.

But where the zebra turned out to be rather harmless and even had good intentions upon the visits paid, the tables were turned almost half a circle. For the two knew Rarity for a long time and she never had sounded like that. Questions arose as fear took hold of them. A fear that was not dominating their minds so they could think straight, for the time being.

Within the walls of the boutique did the shadows came to life and formed blobs on the floor. And those blobs of darkness moved themselves over to the exact spot of where the unicorn had fallen asleep. Once they had reached the spot, they slowly swirled around in order to create a small and overall silent vortex which would only become bigger as more blobs joined. In the very middle of the vortex was the shape of something that looked like a mare taking its place.

More and more particles were added to the mysterious being before the vortex stopped moving around. And in the silence of the building, the depth of darkness and suspended within the air did the remaining particles of shadow shot inside the pony shaped thing.

The action would eventually have resulted in the full creation of the ivory coated unicorn mare. Under small lightning strikes that were as blue as her magical charge, the power of the mare returned into its full force and Rarity took a deep breath as she was merged back with the real world once again.

She opened her eyes and saw the last of the bolts making its final shine before it disappeared out of existence. The mare blinked a couple times in order to adjust her eyes to the lights of the real world as they were. _As lovely as that was, I won't be doing that again anytime soon_, Rarity thought to herself before she made her appearance as normal as possible with a couple strokes and brushes that were done through her mane. Rarity's eyes then moved over to the door and proceeded towards it under a soft and calm hum.

Rainbow turned her head over to Twilight before she spoke her words in a near silent whisper. A whisper that reeked from the fear. A fear that come from the deepest part of Rainbow's soul. "I think you are right, something _is_ off..." The mulberry mare just rolled her eyes in response to the words and thought a couple things to herself about Rainbow before she fixed them back on the door.

They both were curious on just what happened to the ivory unicorn that caused her voice to be as dark as they heard it. Twilight wanted to know the specifics whereas Rainbow just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Two different minds, both wanting to know the same, but interpreting it differently. Rarity was going to be for a tough conversation between the two whether she liked it or not. And the two of them, would listen to the lies spoken to save the skin.

With a couple clicks that came from the other side, the front door of the building swung open under a magical blue aura. A magical aura the two knew more than well to recognize just from who it was. As both the pegasus and the unicorn stared into the hole that was opened up. A hole that didn't reveal the boutique as they were used to see it.

For no pleasant lights or windows open to let both the sunlight and cool breezes of wind into the building. Instead they saw a darker version of it. A version that was so dark, that it was almost impossible for both Twilight and Rainbow to see anything inside. All of the curtains were closed and not a single candle in the whole visible part of the building was lit. It truly was a black hole. A black hole where one of their friends apparently lived in. The questions only continued to raise, but the answers would be hard to figure out for the both of them.

"Are you two going to keep just standing over there or do you want to come in?" Rarity asked as her silhouette passed by the door. Rainbow let her eyes fall upon Twilight who simply nudged her head towards the door. But the pegasus didn't understand the silent code and in response, the mulberry unicorn rolled her eyes once more under the sounds of a soft 'ugh'.

Twilight took lead as she stepped into the boutique with a bit more confidence than Rainbow, who was literally shivering at her hooves. The rough and tough pegasus from Ponyville, was scared to her very soul for whatever reason. When they had made their way inside, the door gained once again the magical aura around it and closed itself again. Rainbow let out a small yelp in response to the sudden slam as her eyes widened themselves in the darkness. Her wings spread themselves wide open, creating wind that messed with the mane of the mulberry unicorn.

"Don't be such a foal!" Twilight yelled in a raised whisper. She then nudged the side of the terrified pegasus with her elbow and looked at her rainbow colored friend.

"Well excuse me, miss element of magic!" Rainbow replied under a growl while the wind created by a pair of wings that tucked themselves back could be gently felt on the back of Twilight.

"Would you two like something to drink?" Rarity suddenly asked as her red rims were visible by the archway that would lead over to the kitchen.

"Uhm, yes. Some tea please, preferably citrus." Twilight spoke while her eyes adjusted to the darkness and found her way to the much desired sofa of Rarity. With a gentle motion she let her body to drop itself on it and a small smile came to her face.

"N-Nothing, thank you." Rainbow stuttered as she tried to find the sofa as well. With the passage for a few seconds, she took place next to Twilight. But couldn't resist herself to separate their ways more than a couple inches. Twilight could even feel the fear that raced through the pegasus and that opened up a new set of questions for her. Questions that sooner or later would have their answers in one way or the other.

The ivory coated unicorn gave a nod to the both of them as she spoke her words. "Give me a moment, then I shall make two cups of tea. But first, some light would be nice, wouldn't it?" Both of the ponies gave a nod and around the horn of the posh lady it appeared the blue magical aura once more. Soon enough were the candles lit again and the living room was too be illuminated by their lights. Twilight was simply amazed by the sheer perfection in the spell cast.

"I see that spell did you good, you have mastered it completely." she spoke up with a smile towards Rarity.

"Just to illuminate the boutique in the dark my dear, nothing all too complicated about that." the ivory coated mare replied as the charge disappeared and she went into the kitchen.

Where the light revealed the room to be within the near perfect condition, it was just that what bothered Rarity. For she knew she had flipped the table, but for some reason it stood as it always had done. It was something that she considered to be fool's luck and decided not to make an elephant from a mosquito.

With the passage of a couple minutes did the fashionista return into the living room while she levitated the two cups of tea. One was brought over to Twilight whereas the other got placed on the table. Rarity had one look over to Rainbow before the words left her mouth. "You sure you don't want anything?" The nervous pegasus shook her head from side to side and Rarity allowed her body to fall within the comforts of another chair with a nod. "Then so it be, but if you want anything, just speak up."

Her eyes gently made their way over to her two friends but when she made eye contact with Rainbow. The pegasus had a better look at the red irises she had, instead of her usual blue ones. A fact that only added more fear to the already edgy mare.

Rainbow gazed back into the eyes of the unicorn and the irises just almost pierced right through her soul, giving her the feeling that Rarity could sense the fear within her body. She shivered as if she was struck by a blow of ice cold wind and barely was able to even speak her words out to the others. "R-Rarity, w-what are those?"

"You are talking about my eyes, aren't you?" Rarity replied in her calm and sweet voice. The pegasus only gave a nod to the thoughts. A sigh left through the nose of the unicorn before she took a sip from her tea. The eyelids locked the rims off from the world for a little bit before the cup was set back on the table. "Well, I shall tell you the same as Twilight. These are new contact lenses I have because my glasses would obscure my face too much while working."

"B-But why red? Why such a soul piercing color?" Rainbow asked through, even though her fears crawled further further through her body.

The question was what struck Rarity the most. For it was a question she wasn't prepared for and in her mind she tried to come up with a valid excuse. On the inside it was chaos but outside however, she simply took the cup in her magic again. "That I do not know to be honest." she replied after a couple seconds of thought. "Guess I just liked them without truly thinking they would make me look like, this." Once more was the cup brought over to her lips and she took a gently and silent sip from the liquids. The pegasus nodded ever so gently in an understanding manner. Though no matter what the words said, she was still shivering for her life.

"Say Rarity, what is, that?" Twilight spoke up as she took note of the incognito bat like wings. It was something that sparked her curiosity more than the other parts of the ivory unicorn.

"Hm? Oh this?" Rarity said as she pointed at it with a hoof. "This is my new nightgown. I didn't had the time yet to change myself. Given the fact how two certain ponies managed to wake me up before I could do it myself."

"R-Rarity, you know we don't normally wear cloths right? Right?" Rainbow spoke up as she rose both of her eyebrows to the unicorn. More and more she got cornered by the two ponies yet the purple maned mare managed to keep herself calm under it all.

Rarity let go a small chuckle at her friend under a soft shake of her head. "I know that more than well Rainbow, but a lady must always dress as the occasion calls for. Granted I am not right now, as you obviously can see."

Twilight giggled a bit awkwardly at the remark of her waking up and let her eyes move over the many closed curtains. The very sight of them only boiled up another question within her mind. "Rarity, why do you still have your curtains closed?" she spoke up before she took a sip from her tea. "Delicious tea if I may add."

"As I said, you mares woke me up and I didn't had the time yet." the purple maned mare replied casually before she also took another sip from her tea.

Rainbow Dash just didn't trust the situation anymore and despite her shivers, she was able to boldly speak up. "Mind if I open them?" Without waiting for an actual reply to be gotten, she stood up and made her way over to one of them.

Rarity on the other end, stayed surprisingly calm on the outside during all of this as she had an amazing poker face. After she had set the cup back on the table, the words left her. "Yes, yes I do mind it Rainbow." Little did either of her visitors knew, that she was scared as well. The unicorn was scared to death that they would figure out her secret and would go to nearly any length to prevent it from happening.

Rainbow stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head over to the mare as Twilight placed her cup on the table and fixed her attention on Rarity in silence. "W-Why?" the pegasus asked as confident as she possibly could.

"I do have my reasons for that which I do not want to share." Rarity spoke up. But as the words echoed through her her mind, Rainbow made her way back to the couch and dropped herself next to Twilight again. Though something wasn't completely right about the attitude as her forelegs crossed themselves and she let out a soft 'hmph'.

"Why do not want to speak about it?" Twilight asked out of sheer curiosity.

The question made Rarity exhale deeply while she tried to forge a reply within her head. "As I said, I do not wish to speak about it." was the only thing that left her.

"Fine, be the obscure one again, Rarity!" Rainbow almost shouted as she couldn't contain herself any longer and stood up. Faster than usual and expected she made her way to the front door.

Rarity followed her blue coated friend with her eyes as she spoke her words. "Be quiet with th-" But before she could speak further Rainbow had opened the door and just slammed it shut as she departed. The slam created an echo that thundered through the whole building. "...Door." she finished up.

Twilight turned her head back to her friend and the gaze within the violet eyes spoke more than a thousand words. "Are you hiding something for us, Rarity?" she said in a tone that was new even for the unicorn. As Rarity heard the words from one of her closest friends, it made a feeling of guilt to rise up within her. A feeling that would only haunt her through the remainders of time.

But no matter what she felt, she managed to keep a straight face before Twilight. "No I do not, Twilight." she replied in a neutral voice before she discharged her horn completely. Unknown to herself, she had drunk up her cup but only discovered it when she wanted to reach it again.

"Then at least tell me why you object about opening your curtains."

Rarity shook her head to the favor and her eyes fell shut for a few seconds. "I do not wish to speak about it Twilight, let me be as I want to be. But is there anything else I can help you with on this morning?"

The mulberry coated mare let go a sigh at the subject change but gave her a nod as conformation. "Yes there is. The books I borrowed you, I would like to have them back." Rarity simply charged up her horn a little and the books were levitated over to Twilight, who on her turn took them over with her own magic. "Thank you Rarity, I hope you gained some knowledge about the subject you wanted to know about and I want to thank you for the tea."

"You are very welcome Twilight and I did find some useful information indeed." she spoke while her friend rose up from her seat. Twilight was ready to make her departure from the boutique and made her way over to the front door with a smile.

Rarity followed her and opened the door for Twilight with her own magic. The mulberry mare turned herself around at the last possible moment. She moved her mouth over to one of the ears of Rarity and began to whisper in it. "You should to the doctor for your skin condition, maybe he knows something." The mulberry unicorn winked and then made her true departure and had forgotten to ask about the other favor she wanted to as her. Rarity chuckled a little bit under a nod before she waved over to her friend.

After Rarity had closed the door again she turned herself around and faced the building's interior once more. But the looks in her eyes gently turned into a stone cold one and let out a small grumble before muttering in herself. "Twilight either suspects nothing or everything. Rainbow is suspicious..." She trotted to her basement door and opened it with her magic before she went down the spiral stairs again. "Best to make the best out of it now, shouldn't we?"

She gained a mad mare look in her eyes while she descended from the stairs and gave her eyes a good time to watch over the basement. "Time, to redo the interior." Her horn got charged up once more and all the mannequins got removed from the dresses they wore. And under the sounds of loud tears, each of the failed dresses were ripped apart on the made stitch marks like it was nothing. She showed not a single grain of mercy against the failures.

"Now, what to do here..? For I have gained more fabric so that can be stored, the mannequins will remain in here." she spoke up after the final tear was made. Minutes had passed by as all the mannequins that were still levitated in the air got set back on the ground in an organized manner without a single drop of sweat that made its way down on Rarity.

As her eyes gazed over the emptied basement she had created, the unicorn got an idea of what she wanted to do with it. An idea of utter madness it was without a doubt, but it had to wait for another day as she realized something to do. Something that she was abruptly stolen from. "That interview is coming up faster than expected. But first, some sleep." she spoke to herself as her magic picked up all of the newly gained fabric. All the old dresses were no more in existence. Even the first set of failed gala ones wouldn't be spared from their final fate.

Rarity walked back up the stairs and walked over to the working area where she just dropped all of the fabric on a table. With her keen eyes she sorted all of it out nice and tidy before the mare turned herself over to the front door and made sure the sigh was set on 'closed'. As her eyes caught the sign being set in the manner, Rarity walked up the stairs to the upper level and a fang revealing grin came to her face. "Now then, some sleep and then a nice meal. Delivered at home of course." she spoke to herself.

She hopped off the stairs and into the hallway which led to her bedroom. Before she knew it, Rarity found herself within the warm embrace of the pillow, blanket and mattress once more while another thought caused her to mumble in herself with closed eyes. "Maybe that whole coffin thing is just made up. For the comfort of this bed is just goddesslike~" The mare let out a small chuckle and as the day ventured forward, she fell in a deep slumber. A sleep that was even better than the one she got within the shadows.

With the hours passing by, Rarity woke up as the sun was setting itself and made way for the glorified night. With the orange light of the sun being visible for her, none of the light actually penetrated the curtains of the bedroom. With some of the covered light falling upon her, she began to bath gently in it. Oddly enough, it didn't create any form of actual burn damage on her skin, but within her heart it could be felt though.

But the pain was something she could live with for it wasn't all too bad. "Excellent." she spoke in a pleased tone before removing herself out of the bed and making her way down the stairs. "Time to get myself some dinner." Rarity mumbled as she took her cloak from the hatstand and wrapped her body in it. With the hood of the cloak covering her face, it only showed those eerie, if not creepy, red rims instead of eyes.

While her hoof extended over to the knob of the door, it got opened and she simply left the boutique. With her eyes she scanned the empty streets and the door closed itself with a small change of her horn, for she was already on her way over the streets.

As she trotted through the streets of Ponyville and the many ponies she encountered looked up strange to the cloaked mare given the fact they didn't know who was behind the hood. Instead of making a talk to them all, the unicorn simply continued on her journey while the sun only came closer to vanishing behind the hills.

Eventually the mare came across a small and friendly looking tavern where the sound of ponies laughing was loudly heard and just had a fun time with one another. With the moon standing high on the skies by then, Rarity removed the hood from her head and had a better look at the building the sounds originated from. She decided to enter the old looking place and pushed the front door open ever so gently.

But upon the opening of it, every single stallion and mare that was present fell silent and gazed over to the unicorn while they blinked one after the other. Clearly they weren't used to strangers. Yet Rarity calmly walked further in and let her eyes fall upon a stool by the bar. Before she reached her desired stop, her eyes made their way over to the inner architecture of the building and she could associate it best with westerns cities or towns like Appleloosa and Dodge City.

As she sat down on one of the stools by the bar and it was quite clearly visible that she wasn't looking for trouble of any kind. The souls in the bar returned to their own doing after they had figured it out. Soon enough was the whole place indulged once more in laughter, clinking of glasses and playful tunes played on the piano.

The barkeeper made his way up to the unicorn and was revealed to be a muscular stallion with a friendly appearance. "What can I get ya miss?" he spoke in his deep yet friendly voice towards her.

"A glass for red wine, please." Rarity replied with a curled lipped smile. He nodded and without further questioning prepared a glass of the finest red wine he had in stock.

"Say, excuse me the question, but ya do not came here that often, now do ya?"

"Not at all to be honest. I just happened to have stumbled in by accident as a matter of fact. For this is a lovely looking place and I heard the ponies in here had tons of fun."

The barkeeper chuckled gently to himself while pouring the wine into a glass. "Miss, take this from me, I have been running the place for five years now, and no matter how depressed one comes in, they always leave with a big smile on their face. I think it is atmosphere of the _Rampaging Stallion_, but it can be anything else. Maybe something in the drinks, hehe."

"Rampaging Stallion?" Rarity said in a confused tone. "Isn't that name a little, countering, the atmosphere?"

"Used to be a rampage here and there. Here you go miss." the barkeeper replied as he gave her the glass she had asked for. The mare had a good look at the wall behind him in the meantime. Racks which held the drinks filled the wall behind the barkeeper and a lowered part of the ceiling held the glasses. For some reason she loved it.

"Thank you dear." she spoke with a warm smile as she took the glass with her magic and brought it to her lips.

"As I said, it used to be a violent place until I made some changes, now it is pretty much the happiest bar in at least whole of Ponyville." the barkeeper spoke proudly.

Rarity took a sip from the glass while listening to his story with great interest. "I see darling and I have to admit, it is very lovely indeed."

The barkeeper nodded to her in a thankful manner and began to clean more glasses and help other customers as she simply sat there, enjoying the wine to its fullest. Yet from the corner of her eyes she saw that a light grey coated stallion took place next to her and he had his head turned into her direction. "Evening miss." he spoke in an accent that was unknown to her.

"Evening dear." replied Rarity as her own head turned itself over to him. In her eyes she caught the grey coated, blind trimmed maned and tailed stallion. His posture reminded her of Big Macintosh, but only a bit smaller.

He let go a small smile before he took a swig from his cider bottle. "The name is Mixmaster."

While the name fell in her ears, Rarity placed down her glass and gently gazed even closer to him. "The name is Rarity."

The eyes of the stallion shot slightly open and he looked at her, "R-Rarity, a-as in, lady Rarity!?"

The mare nodded and Mixmaster stuck out his hoof to shake hers. "It is an honor to meet you lady Rarity, for I do appreciate your line of work very well and must say that I am quite the fan of it."

"It is a pleasure meeting you Mixmaster." Rarity replied as she shook his hoof gently with a small grin upon her face. As their hooves made contact, the stallion could feel just the sheer cold that was irradiated from it and a slight shiver went over spine.

The stallion didn't care for the shiver as the evening had been quite cool and she had just entered. But there was something within Rarity that wanted to burst out. Her retracted fangs elongated themselves again after she had spoken her words. After they had separated again from the shake, Rarity turned her face straight again and prayed that they would go up again. Yet something like that was easier said than done.

She kept on imagining and hoping while one by one, her feelings were shut down in order to prevent anything to happen. What seemed like hours for her, but were in fact mere seconds, the fangs returned back into their hidden position. Rarity took a deep and long sip from her wine in order to just celebrate the victory and opened up the conversation with the stallion.

The two kept talking for a good set of minutes about the casual things and about who they were and did. "Say, would you like to guide a lady back to her home?" Rarity eventually asked in a kind and innocent voice as the talk neared its end.

"I shall walk with you to your front door, lady Rarity." Mixmaster answered under a soft blush.

The mare nodded and finished her fifth drink with a moan of hidden pleasure, a soft one that was only audible for those literally near her. She left a couple bits on the counter that would be her payment and before she could leave her stool, Mixmaster had already crawled off of his and was silently asking for her hoof.

With a small smile did she took it and he guided her over to the front door of the bar and opened it for the high class unicorn. But as they passed a table with students from Canterlot University, each of the ponies were on the hard cider and clearly drunk as a skunk. Yet what was most surprising was that they hadn't caused any troubles other than some noise. One of them, a stallion with a reddish coat and light blue mane yelled up to Mixmaster with a silly grin on his face. "Seems you finally have a date, Mixie!" And after the words, all the students erupted out in laughter.

"Oh shut up! I still have higher grades than you. Literally." Mixmaster said in return before a faint blush formed itself on his face and he made his way over to Rarity. "Now lady Rarity, where to?" he asked her as the door fell shut behind them.

"To my home of course darling." she answered. But her tone had changed, instead of her usual sweet and pleasant tone, it had become a highly seducing one. One that shocked the stallion a little bit, but he seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless.

As they made their way through the deserted streets of Ponyville, the stallion followed Rarity on a close hoof as another question formed itself within his head and he accidentally allowed it to go into the air. "So, uhm, lady Rarity, next to making dresses, what else do you do?"

Rarity chuckled in a slightly dark yet seducing manner as her tone changed itself into one that wasn't only seducing, but also persuading while the words left her mouth. "Do you want to find that out yourself~?"


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 A beautiful meal_

"I, I am flattered lady Rarity." Mixmaster said after a couple seconds. He first didn't truly understood that what she meant, but his brain slowly but surely gave the hints to him. He looked towards the cloaked mare after she had spoken her words and the stallion had the greatest of difficulties to keep his eyes off of her beautiful shaped body. There was something mysterious and ominous about her as they walked down the empty streets of the town under the company of the moon high above them. The wind blew its gentle breeze through both of their mane as the light created by houses, candles and the very stars and moon shone down upon them. But even with all of the light they had, surprises lurked around every corner and in the darkness.

Little did he knew was the fact that she was toying around with him. Rarity returned the looks of the stallion with a seducing and persuading stare from time to time. To make him even fall more for her, the mare swayed her hips from side to side in a slow and teasing manner. Even with the cloak that covered all of her body, the movements that were made could still be seen without a hitch. "So, hot..." he mumbled as he stared at her covered flanks. Yet in silence he hoped she didn't hear it. But not much went unnoticed for the ears of the vampony unicorn.

Slowly they came closer and closer to the lane where the circular building stood and as they finally did arrive at the boutique. The eyes of Mixmaster managed to tear themselves from her body and irradiated a look of pure awe as they fell upon the building itself. "The famous Carousel Boutique." was all he could say as the building stood before him. It was concealed within the darkness of the night and only added even more to the ominous night that was happening. The response made it even more clear to the unicorn that he wasn't a local of any kind and such a fact gave her a major advantage for the game of hunter and prey that was unfolding itself between the two of them.

Rarity gave a confirming nod to his words before she opened the door to her home with a simple charge of her horn. Her head turned itself over to him and gave off a seducing glare with her eyes half closed while the rest of her body slowly entered the building. "Would you like to, come in~?" she spoke up. Mixmaster stared back into her eyes and not a single muscle in his body was able to resist her. Without any question that rose up within his mind, he followed her into the boutique and closed the door behind him like the gentlecolt he was.

Indulged in the darkness of her home, the stallion stood before the door and tried to look through the darkness. To see what wonders of cloth she had on display within the store that she owned. But he saw nothing with the exception of pools of shadow. His eyes were of course adjusted to the darkness, but unlike outside, within the building everything was just pitch black.

"Now, if you please want to go to your left and take place on the sofa then I shall be there in a moment~" the mare spoke in her seducing tone and Mixmaster obeyed silently. He walked through the archway that led him to the living room but the darkness within it was a bit unsettling for him. The stallion had a couple quick look around before he found a small box of matches that laid on top of a cabinet and noticed the large candles that could be lit. With a smile on his face he lit some of the candles to create a certain atmosphere. Little did he knew just which kind.

When the last match was blown out, he made his way over to the sofa and dropped himself into the comfortable seating. However, Mixmaster felt himself quite uncomfortable when he just plopped down upon the sofa, but tried his best to shake it off nonetheless. Not knowing what she did want of him though. Of course did the guesses made their way through his mind but he shook those off as well.

Due to a sudden gust of wind that blew through the room, some of the candles extinguished on themselves as others simply dimmed down by a lot. The sudden change let the room plummet into a shadowy yet oddly romantic mood, at least in the eyes of the stallion. And without a warning of any kind, it was nopony else then Rarity who appeared under the archway. She stood in a teasing pose as her eyes were half way closed and they gazed even more seducing over to him while her tail kept the private parts a little more private.

The stallion looked back unto her near perfectly shaped body and had to do his utmost best to contain himself. But what caught the most of his attention, was the clearly visible purplish nightgown. For the piece of clothing was truly the creme de la creme.

"You do not have to leave anytime soon, right?" the mare spoke in her seducing tone as her red rimmed eyes kept themselves fixed upon his body. The stallion however, blinked a couple times in utter confusion at the words that were spoken.

Mixmaster was almost bewitched by her beauty and tried to make his reply up. "W-Well, I, I do not have a-any plans, at least, n-not yet..." was all he could bring out after some seconds of thinking. The mare slowly formed a sly grin on her face before she made her way up to him. The stallion couldn't keep his eyes off of the mare as he only got more and more attracted by her beauty. "D-Do you have p-plans, l-lady Rar-r-ity?" he asked after he had gathered all of guts.

Rarity walked up in an even slower pace while she teasingly showed her flanks in their full glory to him. As the gap between them became less and less, the unicorn kept staring into his eyes with the dreamy ones of her own and spoke up her words. "I do have a plan yes~"

Mixmaster couldn't do anything with the exception of just sitting where he sat and let her come. He was literally stunned by her beauty and a couple drops of sweat made their way down his face as she approached him more and more. His eyes kept themselves locked upon those of her while his body stiffened even more. "A-And that b-being?" he asked in an innocent tone before a gulp was to be released.

Rarity allowed a small chuckle as she had reached him. Without a warning given to him, she slid over his body and let herself rest upon that of him as her tail removed itself from the private parts, making them more public. "How about we indulge ourselves in a bit of, pleasure?" the unicorn spoke as the tip of her tongue made its way passed her lips.

His eyes shot open widely in response to the motions made and the words that entered his ears. All of it caused him to literally freeze on the spot, unable to move. Yet he was able to talk to her. "Y-You m-m-mean..?" Mixmaster felt the cold body she had resting against his but given how he was frozen himself, it almost didn't seem to matter in any way.

The mare nodded at his stumbling of words and replied with some of her own. "I mean that yes~" Mixmaster gulped loudly at the spoken revelation that came from a mare who he only had read about in magazines. To a certain degree, his wildest fantasies had come true.

Finally and through luck did his eyes took themselves away from hers and under a deep blush he inspected her body with a quick glance. It was so perfect, yet so natural. But as he looked to the nightgown she wore, the stallion managed to notice that something was wrong. Instead of it being made from any kind of fabric, he thought to be seeing skin.

Before his suspicion could be confirmed however, Rarity leaned their bodies further into the seating of the sofa and his head fell upon the pillow. The mare simply continued to gaze deep into his eyes with the same look. Mixmaster laid horizontally on the sofa and was once again caught by her seductive gaze. Shivers of cold went through his body and he wanted to say something about that, as well as the gown she wore but that action was nullified. For Rarity simply set her right fore hoof against his lips. "How unmannered, looking down on a lady's body." she spoke up in a sensual hot tone. She had caught the stare within the eyes of the stallion the moment it lowered itself and she had set her plans into motion. Full, motion that was.

"W-What?" was all he could say after the hoof gently removed itself from his lips.

"I know you want me~ And I, want you." Rarity spoke under a soft moan while her eyes never lost contact with his.

"W-Wait, c-can we s-" But before he could speak further his eyes got locked within the deadly red rimmed ones and he lost the ability to even think straight as Rarity suddenly kissed him full upon the lips. As the mare closed her eyes completely, it were her forehooves that wrapped themselves tightly around his neck area in order to hold him closely with her.

The eyes of Mixmaster once again shot open when he realized she was actually kissing him. Her tongue slipped itself forward in a gentle motion and was asking permission to enter as she used her hind legs to rub his flanks. For some unknown reason the stallion returned the kiss deeply back to her as he slowly wrapped his front hooves around the neck of the mare.

He allowed her tongue enter which immediately started to play with his. He let go a soft moan in pleasure as they kept kissing each other deeper than expected. For him it was something he never had done before in his life, making out with a mare. Let alone one that was considered one of the most beautiful the land had to offer. The stallion found himself in a dream that was coming true. A dream that slowly would turn and twist into a brain consuming nightmare.

Rarity broke the kiss ever so carefully after a near two minutes and while she pulled back, there was a small string of saliva that came with her. Through the string they were still connected with one another before it eventually just broke to pieces. As a slight chuckle left her she stroked the left cheek of the stallion in a calm manner. And once more, the words left her mouth in the seducing tone. "Did you like it?"

The only thing the stallion could do was to just give a simple nod as the mare was still rubbing his cutie mark. But he could feel his own private parts grow bigger and bigger, eventually it poked against the underside of the unicorn above him. "I know you want it~ Do not resist it, I won't _bite_~" the mare spoke in her seducing tone as she of course had felt the poking.

As much as the stallion wanted it, it was not right in his eyes. He couldn't do it for the fact there was somepony else waiting for him. Mixmaster shook his head in a disagreeable manner to her last words but she continued to tease him deeper and deeper. It was only then that the vampiric unicorn realized the facts as they were. The very fact that no matter how much she tried, she would never be able to bring him into the deepest state of seduction. Rarity knew that the time was there. Time to still her everlasting thirst for blood. And the stallion below her, he was the perfect candidate.

She slowly extended stroking from his cheek down to his neck as well. But as she did so, the seduction got broken for a little bit and he started to shiver at the cold hoof that made its way up and down his neck. It also managed to regain him the ability to speak again. "W-Why is... Why is your h-hoof, s-so cold...l-lady Rarity?"

The mare let go another chuckle in a dark tone before she spoke up her own words in the a dark and uncomfortable tone. "Do not worry, my _prey_~ You have nothing to fear." Rarity gently tilted his head to one side. And she saw that a vein in his neck had sprung up due to the sudden temperature change on the skin.

But then he thought about her words and as his head got moved, his eyes shot open widely. "W-Wait, what did you call me!?" he spewed out in response to them.

Though all hope was already lost for him. For the fact that Rarity had opened her mouth under a hiss and she made her sharp canines appear. The poor stallion could only watch them while the feeling of screaming in utter terror occurred to within him. But the chance was never given to him as the mare lowered her head. Under the sounds of a final hiss she allowed her fangs to be sunken within the neck of Mixmaster. With the sound of holes being made into the skin, the blood rushed out of the wound and straight into the mouth of the monster. A monster who started to feed from it in a pure enjoyment.

The blood that left through the created wound flowed freely into her mouth. Only to be swallowed under the sounds of moans of a terribly pleasure. The nightgown of the unicorn slowly expanded on itself in order to reveal the two bat wings. The stallion managed to see the revelation with his eyes and thus it confirmed his earlier suspicion stone-hard. But as they spread themselves, they didn't open in a casual way. For they opened in a triumphal manner.

Still being able to see the sights that played before him, Mixmaster was able to witness the monster that she truly was. The devil that lurked below the wonderful looks she carried. A creature of legends and myths that became a creeping reality.

Rarity kept drinking from his blood well passed her required needed amounts, all the blood that entered her mouth from that point on was taken in pure pleasure for the taste. To her, it was the most richest of drinks she had ever had in her life. For she was of course literally drinking the juices of life. The mare only left the wound when there were only a couple swallows left before the stallion would pass away. Something that could be considered a major upside point for him, was the fact that he had passed out from the heavy amounts of blood loss.

When Rarity finally did let go of the wound, she rose her head up to the ceiling and stared at it with a mad glare in her eyes. From deep within her her body it started to boil up, a feeling that was purely primal had made her to release a roar that was dark, pleasurable and triumphal. Drops of blood ran down from both of the sides of her mouth and collected themselves on the lowest point of her chin before they dropped back down unto the blacked out stallion. While the sound of the roar died down, it slowly turned itself over into a dark chuckle. But even the chuckle died down in order for her to speak up her words. "The taste...exquisite! The hunt," Rarity let go a small moan of pleasure as her eyes fell down his neck, "even better~"

Some blood still came out of the wound and the mare licked it up with her blood wet tongue. She swallowed every last bit of the liquids that had entered her mouth. "Why did I kept denying it? It is the best thing that ever happened to me." she spoke to herself as her mind brought up all the facts again before shattering them. Rarity erupted in a dark laughter as her wings flapped themselves a little bit. As more time had progressed, she finally removed herself from the body of the stallion and made herself standing on the ground again.

She kissed the stallion once again lightly on the lips and left a small mark of blood on them. Her horn started to hum with power and the near lifeless body levitated itself up into the air while Rarity peeked to the outside world by walking by some of the curtains. "More silent than a graveyard." she mumbled to herself before she made her way over to the front door and opened it in a careful manner.

As she left with the door, the unicorn found herself in a near dead, foggy Ponyville. With the door that fell back in its lock behind her did the unicorn thought of an actual place to hide the body and with a slow pacing she moved through town as silently as possible. That would have become his fate. After having served as the meal for the devil, just going dumped like it was nothing. The stallion could only pray that he would survive the onslaught he went through.

Rarity kept herself strictly to the shadows as she found her on the way over to the very bar she had found him. The task to do the thing was easier said than done given the fact that the fog was thicker than she originally had expected it to be. Though the unicorn wasn't the most idiotic of ponies and didn't drop the body right in front of the building. Instead she entered a small alleyway that was found next to the building.

"You have been a wonderful meal, darling. Rest for now." she said while she brought the body passed herself and carefully laid it next to a garbage container. The body got placed in such a manner that made it appear that he had been drinking too much and thus was sleeping out his intoxication. Being satisfied with the result, Rarity turned herself around once again in order to go home and get some much needed rest. At least some sleep that was required for the upcoming interview the following day.

So once more she allowed her uncloaked body to move itself in silence through the night. As her horn discharged itself, the alleyway fell back into its natural darkness. The red rimmed eyes of the mare looked through the fog while she was even more careful around herself. For anything could happen along the way.

When she finally did came back home, there was the feeling of regret that rose up in her while she dragged her own body up the stairs. In the end Rarity just dropped herself in her bed and only let the struggle between herself erupt once more. "What is wrong with you Rarity..? Just why...why?" she muttered as the blue aura appeared around her horn as the door to her bedroom closed itself and she curled up into a ball. Gently did her eyes closed themselves and she spoke the last words for the night. "Just, why..?"

The more she pounded her mind on the question, the more blood tears collected themselves below her eyes. The tears of blood that eventually streamed down her cheeks once again, some made their way to the tip of her nose before they fell on the bed sheets.

For the couple remaining hours of the night, the once so normal unicorn kept thinking about her done deeds. Deeds she never even thought of doing yet she still did them. Was it the course for her life? To be a bloodsucking monster of the night? But aside her guilt feelings, there was one other question that remained in her head, why her? As much as she tried to sleep, it just couldn't be done because of the thoughts racing through her mind.

In the far end, the moon had to make room for the sun which raised up as it did every morning. The warm and pleasant rays of the morning vanquished the cold and dark grasp of the night as the moon lowered behind the mountains in the west. The mountain ridge even further than the mountains of Canterlot. A place that was simply known as _Misty Peaks_. A place of adventures and myths. But above all, home to a small portion of the Griffon Empire.

Rarity let go an annoyed moan as she saw the first rays fell through her curtains, illuminating the room. "Bloody hell." was the only thing she could bring out before the pillow was lifted and placed on top of her head in an attempt to block it out. But eventually she couldn't take it anymore and just crawled out of her bed. The attention of the mare turned over to the dried up blood stains that could be clearly seen on the sheets and a feeling of disgust rose up within her body. "I'll clean those later." she muttered before she opened the door of her bedroom with a simple charge of her horn and ventured down the hallway to the bathroom. Only to disappear within it in order to refresh herself sincerely.

With time progressing a little bit, she finally left the bathroom and simply looked as new. "Now that, was refreshing." Rarity spoke with a relaxed yet forced exhale while she made her way over to the stairs with elegance and grace. Her mane was wrapped in a towel that bounced gently up and down with every step she too from the stairs. Only to end up in the living room where she just waited. Waiting until the time was there to leave for her appointment.

The unicorn closed her eyes again for a little as her mane dried up and she fell asleep, finally able to gain some of her much needed and desired rest.

As time had been progressing for more than she thought, she shocked up out of her sleep and gently removed the towel from her mane. Her mane fell back in its signature and perfect curl and it was something that pleased her deeply. "You still haven't lost that touch Rarity." she spoke happily to herself before she hoisted herself up from the chair. Rarity made her way back up the stairs and had the intention to return into the bathroom where she would apply some makeup on herself and disposed of the used towel.

As she entered the bathroom, she dropped the towel on the ground and took some of her mascara. Gently she applied it on her eyelashes under a soft hum. Not too much, not too little, just perfect. And after the mascara she began to apply a bit more makeup until she looked like perfection itself.

She had one last look to her reflection in the water, for her mirror image could not be seen anymore. But she smiled to the sights nonetheless and left the bathroom for the last time that day, making her way down the stairs once more. "The time has come now. Time to grab my chance. And I take it with both hooves." she spoke happily into herself. It almost appeared to be that she had forgotten the events that happened with the stallion, or she didn't want to remember herself upon the facts.

The unicorn trotted over to the hatstand which still housed her cloak. A small grin appeared on her face as her horn coated itself within the blue magical aura once again. The cloak got levitated above her body before she allowed it to just be dropped over the whole of her body. The black fabric surrounded her from all sides once more.

With a deep and forced inhale did Rarity place the hood over her head and the horn discharged itself. The mare turned herself around towards the door and reached out for it once again. Rarity was truly hidden within the comforts of the fabric and stepped outside into the vast world. A world in which her eyes gazed upon the weakly shining afternoon sun.

Her pacing was a confident one as she left the dark comfort of her home and into the world filled with light. The door fell shut behind her and Rarity made her way to the edge of town. But she didn't stop there once she had reached it. Instead she went further away from the town as her appointed meeting point laid somewhere differently.

For it laid within a small restaurant that was named, '_In the blue Goat_'. A place that wasn't known by many and it was probably for the best if it was kept that way. The unicorn gently started to hum tunes to herself as she kept going further and further away from the calm and peaceful village.

But where Rarity walked away from the town, back into it there were other activities that took place. More specifically in its famous tree library as another unicorn mare had an entirely different problem to deal with. And if Rarity only know that where her friend had been through ever since she left the boutique on the terms as they did.

For her drawn conclusions just might have become more true than she originally wanted them to be.

Earlier on that same night, in the young evening and inside the well lit cottage that was home to nopony else then Fluttershy, the pegasus found herself busy taking care of her little critters like she always did. Most of the creatures were present but something still bugged the mare. "Oh Angel, where are you?" she spoke in her quiet voice as she looked everywhere for her little bunny. "Angel? Would you come here for some snuggles?" It was, odd, to say the least. As much as it was true that Fluttershy was walked over, if not steamrolled, by a bunny, that same bunny would never turn down an offer like that down. Not in a million years.

"Oh no... What if, what if something happened to him! Oh, I got to find him, I got to find him now." she spoke to all the critters present as the little bunny didn't appear. "Has, anyone seen Angel last?" All of the critters looked to one another and then shook their heads in a negative manner. But then came a little hummingbird to her who buzzed something within her ears. Something that made her jump right into the air with her wings spread out.

All of the animals present looked to her when she came back down and looked out of the window. "Oh poor Angel, all alone out there?! D-Don't worry, mommy is going to get you." Despite being the most unlikely to go out in the night, Fluttershy managed to gather all of her guts and she walked over to the front door. All of the creatures that were inside the house tried to warn her for something they called _the beast_. Of course it scared Fluttershy to death but she spoke her words after a deep sigh. "No animal is matching in power then an angry mother. I will find you Angel. On my word." There was nothing that could possibly stop the pegasus from not going and the creatures gave it up.

Not all too much later did Fluttershy found herself walking through the dark woods of Everfree. She tried everything in her might to find her little Angel. Scent, footprints, quiet yelling, all got done. But she never got any response of any kind. "W-Where are you, Angel?" she questioned as all of the hope to find him slowly left her body as a whole.

But the mare had forgotten one thing, and that was that there was always light at the end of a tunnel. And even for her there would be. Whether she would actually agree with the light she would be seeing, was a question in and of itself.

The grayish yellow coated pegasus walked passed an entrance that led over to an opening in the woods without giving it too much attention. Then her head rose itself up and she went straight into reverse, back to the entrance. For within the corner of her moderate cyan eyes she thought to have caught something. As her eyes watched better, they grew bigger and bigger.

The shy pegasus of kindness looked right at a terrified Angel. She was, for the moment, the luckiest mare in the land and just rushed over to the critter without much thought through her mind.

"Oh I missed you so, so, so, much!" Fluttershy spoke after she had picked him up and nuzzled the nose of the bunny. But Angel himself had a bit of different plans. He woke her up out of the dream by a slap in the cheek and pointed to the woods. "W-Where was that good for Angel? What, what are trying to say?"

But it wasn't Angel who needed to answer that. Because _the beast_ released a roar of utter domination and it jumped out of the woods. A large gray wolf, easily the size of the mare if not bigger. Teeth and fangs ready to cleave through the meat of the poor pony. A pony who yelped loudly and was frozen in utter fear. A quick meal for the wolf that had kept its eyes on the bunny for a good set of time. It was a treat actually, an upgrade even.

The predator rose up its claw and Fluttershy managed to duck or fall to the ground. Mere seconds later there was the howl of the creature that could be heard through the woods of Everfree.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 Same matters, different perspectives_

Deep within the tree library of Ponyville, within its bedroom that was filled with shelves and a desk, in the bed and covered up by blankets she laid in order to come to her rest. Twilight Sparkle found herself stirring deep in her sleep as she let out a moan of utter discomfort. The unicorn kept her eyes firmly shut as her head laid on the pillow and the both of her forelegs took refuge above the star and moon covered blanket. Not even the sweet rays of the mighty celestial sun were able to wake her from the slumber.

"N-No! P-Please, I, I beg you, no!" Twilight mumbled in her sleep before she turned her head to another side again. It was within the fraction of a second that her eyes shot open and she rose up in her bed. Twilight simply sat there while she was panting for her life and sweat made its gentle way down her forehead. "Spike!" she yelled in utter despair for her housemate.

Twilight straightened her body a bit more upright in the bed and she started to shiver in true fear. The blood vessels in her eyes were clearly visible together with the bag under her eyes which decorated half her cheeks. In other words, she was a total wreck to look at. "Spike! W-Where are you?" she questioned through her racing fears. "T-Take it easy Twilight. J-Just follow t-the checklist."

The young librarian tried to get out of bed by kicking her hind legs to the side and placing them on the ground so she would leave. But the reality resulted in the fact that she just fell right back onto it. Her hind legs were tucked against her body and Twilight simply pulled the blankets over her head. Yet even through the done action did her hind hooves became visible on the other end of the bed. "This is not true... It, it was just, it was just a dream, right?" the unicorn mumbled deeply in herself and through the blanket before another moan of thought left her. But Twilight couldn't resist it any longer, she had to check up on something. Something that was of rather great importance for her.

With her head still kept under the blankets did she gently moved a hoof over her entire neck area. The motions that were being made almost seemed as if she was looking for something. For not only did she inspect the sides of her neck, also the front and back if it wouldn't be spared. Just be sure, she always told herself.

With time having passed for a little while, the unicorn removed her hoof out of her neck and placed it on her chest as she released a deep sigh of pure relief below the blanket. "Thank Celestia. Spike! Where...oh." What followed was a small and embarrassed giggle as she realized the facts as they were. "Right, he is on vacation of course." Twilight then threw the blankets off of her body and she took a swig of fresh air that could be found all over the room. She rose her body right up again and her eyes just went over to the curtain covered windows.

A small, light brilliant raspberry colored aura started to coat her horn as the pillow behind the mare got the same aura around it and moved itself upright against the headend of the bed, perfect for Twilight to just lean against. Which was what she did before the sounds of a small 'aah' of comfort were released into the room. But soon after it her gaze went throughout the room with a keen eye as she mumbled her words. "Now then Twilight, recollect your mind and what did you see in your dream?"

In general there were the normal bookshelves that housed near countless books for her to read during stormy nights or whenever she felt like. But there was something that was missing, something that was very dear to her. With her horn still charged up did she open up the curtain in a gentle manner to let the light of the sun illuminate the bedroom. "Good morning~" she spoke up under a gentle giggle as her eyes looked further than the window for a small amount of time. Her right fore hoof stroked through the overall messy mane in an attempt to at least get it into model before she would refresh herself, if she was going to do that to begin with.

But then her eyes went back to looking for that something she wanted so much. They were given a better look over the many shelves that occupied her room, shelves that were filled filled with books of facts and fiction and scrolls of spells. Some of the books contained information about everything and probably most importantly, everyone.

Her violet rimmed eyes slowly turned over to the messy desk where she always worked behind. Scroll above scroll with the occasional book simply laid there. Quills that were never set back in their respectable holder laid somewhere else on it. Yet it was a surprise none of the jars of ink had fallen over. But it was at the sight of the desk that her eyes gained a little twinkle in them.

A twinkle that was created because she had caught that where she was looking for. Even if it was buried under many scrolls and closed books, Twilight was still able to see it. "Hey, so there is it where I left you~" she spoke up with a caring and much younger tone.

The charge around her horn increased itself a bit and below the scrolls it rose up. A stuffed animal that looked like it had gone through its days. "Smarty Pants!" Twilight spoke the voice of a foal when the plushie got levitated within the air. The grey coated, stuffed up horse made its way over to his owner who was ready for him with spread open forelegs.

She discharged her horn and thus let Smarty fell into their hold and cuddled him deeply before her eyelids fell down once again. With the animal that held her company keen, she wanted to allow herself to remember the horrible dream she had been through.

The moderate violet eyes of the mulberry unicorn eventually were revealed once more and they turned their attention to the plushie. She gave it a soft kiss over its little head that was followed up by a gentle chuckle. "Smarty Pants, you are having no idea how ridiculously I have dreamed last night. One of my friends, Rarity, turned out to be a vampony and she tried to feed off me." she spoke up in a chuckling voice.

Twilight turned her gaze up and out the window where she was met by the wonderful morning display. The unicorn let out a deep yet peaceful sigh before she gently shook her head from side to side. During the motions did her eyes fell back on her beloved plushie. "But that is nonsense, for vamponies are only myths and folklore. They don't exist for real." Twilight continued to speak while she cuddled him even more and let her head rest gently on top of that of the stuffed horse. With time passing by, she simply sat there. She slowly forgot her studies, her responsibilities and tasks that laid ahead of her. It was a time of just her and Smarty Pants.

Her eyelids fell down for the third time as she continued with the cuddling and the seconds slowly turned into minutes. Everything showed it to her that she was able to fall right back asleep and she tried it for the longest of times. But after some time had passed by, it was her body that started to struggle against her. She had to go out of bed or her body would keep forcing her to do so. It was a battle she couldn't win, one of the very few that she couldn't.

Unwillingly were the eyes of Twilight opened again and she nuzzled Smarty Pants once more while she kept him close to her. With another charge of her horn, she levitated the stuffed animal up a little bit. Then she crawled out of her bed under the sounds of a slight yawn. The mare made her departure from the room and went down the hallway. Followed up by descending from the stairs of her multilevel tree library.

As Twilight reached the ground level, Smarty Pants was placed upon her back and she gave her eyes the time to look around. And the sight her eyes caught was one that pleased her greatly. Even more bookshelves then there were in her bedroom and filled with a near infinity of books on them. It created a warm and almost fuzzy feeling inside of the unicorn her body. Some even said that she was in her true element when she was around all the books.

A smile appeared below her muzzle and Twilight turned herself towards the kitchen with a little hop in her walking. Her horn was still charged up and with the help of her magic she prepared some tea for herself. Next to the sound of water boiling, the room also got filled with the sweet humming tunes of Twilight herself. Tunes that were from long ago, from ages where her brother and herself were young and carefree. Times which she would cherish for all of eternity.

But for every good thought, there was one that haunted her. Her dream, or better said, her nightmare kept coming back at her in a most unpleasant manner. With a flash that appeared before her eyes, she relived the moment for just a few seconds. That twisted face before that of hers, a set of blood red irises that pierced through her very soul while they had a pure white coloring around them. All of those things simply erupted her in a shiver of deep fear.

To make the matter even worse than it already was, Twilight knew to who that face belonged. She knew that the creature was nothing more than a myth but it all seemed to be so realistic. It didn't make any sense to her as the face from her dream was from nopony other then one of her greatest friends, Rarity herself. In her ears she could hear the crazy laughter echo again which was soon followed up by the burning tingling in her very neck.

The whistling of the teapot caused Twilight to snap out of it all and she gently shook her head under a soft moan. The unicorn levitated that boiling pot from the fire and carefully poured the water within the cup. "Ugh, stop thinking about it Twilight, just, stop it." she muttered in herself before the pot got placed aside her. She picked up a small bag dropped itself within the water. "Just stop it."

Suddenly she turned her head around in a manner as if she heard someone or something behind her. Her eyes fell to rest upon her cherished stuffed horse and kept looking at him with a set of curious eyes. "Hm? What was that Smart Pants? Yes, I know I have so much to do, but I can not think straight right now." Twilight spoke against her plushie before she turned her head back around.

The mare took out the bag of her much desired blueberry flavored tea and dropped it on a plate that was used to store the tea bags on as the thoughts continued to race through her mind. The little bag however, had been within the water for some time and thus it created an abnormally strong tea. Luckily for Twilight it was something that she could live with. But next to the strength, it also had cooled down by a lot. The temperature almost came to the point where she would have nothing but ice tea.

After the passage of time itself she took herself out of her thoughts and let the cup levitate into the air. Twilight wandered back into the living room where her eyes gazed upon the hundreds, if not thousands of books. "Need to reorganize everything soon once more." the unicorn gently spoke to herself as she walked up to her ever so comfortable rocking chair. Carefully she allowed her body to take place into it as the cup got placed on the small table on the side and Smarty Pants was placed down on her belly.

Her eyes moved themselves over the room once more but that time they fell upon the set of books she leaned out to a friend. Twilight hadn't given herself the time yet to place them back on the shelves but when her eyes got placed on them, it was her curiosity that was sparked. The light brilliant raspberry aura increased once more in sound as the books got the same aura around them. Soon enough they began to levitate towards the mare who looked at all their respectable titles. "Why would she..?" she wondered herself as a hoof stroked her chin in a thoughtful manner.

The mulberry coated unicorn blinked a couple times before she bursted out in a light laughter and managed to speak her words through it. "Oh Twilight, you can be so silly sometimes." Without much further thoughts she placed the books back on the ground but held one before her. The book opened itself and she read through it as she giggled every time the thought crossed her mind. "Rarity a vampony? Oh that doesn't even make any sense! Vamponies are myths and no facts."

She held Smarty Pants close to her while she took gentle sips from her cooled down tea. Her eyes were reading every single word thoroughly and processed by her mind. Though the more she read, the more dots became connected for her. "What in hays name? Red irises, tend to stay in all day, not a fan of sunlight..." she mumbled as she kept on reading. A small spark appeared in the violet rimmed eyes of the mare as she made the final connection. In response to it however, she simply threw the book away and crossed her forelegs a bit tighter. "Stupid book." she muttered after the last sip of her tea had made its way down her throat. But something deep within her mind made it all so clear on the facts. Yet the fact based unicorn simply didn't want to believe them. She couldn't even believe them because she would speak ill about a true friend of hers.

"Vamponies are fiction, nothing more than a myths and folklore based upon misunderstood events and mostly used to scare little foals, Twilight. They can not exist." the mulberry unicorn spoke confidently to herself to keep her logic into existence. Though her entire gaze turned differently as she thought about what she had been reading and compared that to the behavior of Rarity. "B-But the facts, all pointed to it. They, do, not, exist." she mumbled deeply in herself.

She was in a struggle that divided her mind into two separate parts. At one end she had her scientific side where she tried to find logical explanations for the matter and kept to deny that vamponies were real. On the other end, were her own emotions. She had seen the changes of Rarity and all of them matched the book. Twilight released a deep sigh of confusion and leaned a little deeper in her chair while she cuddled the stuffed animal. She was not willing to believe it. There had to be other reasons of just why the changes happened to Rarity and Twilight sought in every corner of her mind for a possible excuse, no matter how ridiculous it even was.

"It, it is just so unreal. Thousands of years thought to be a myth, and now they apparently exist? I can't wrap my head around it. Of course, she can also just have a skin condition, but that doesn't explain everything." Twilight said as her eyes let themselves drop upon Smarty Pants. "How about you, what do you think about it?" she asked him a tone of utmost uncertainty.

But before Smarty Pants could 'answer' in any form, there was a knock on the door disrupted the confused silence of the library. A knock that caught the attention of the unicorn of the home and the empty tea cup was finally set back upon the table. Twilight charged up her horn even more in order to unlock the front door.

It didn't took long before the front door had unlocked itself and Twilight spoke her words. "It's open." Almost right away it was opened by the visitor in a hasty manner. She appeared to be having a visitor that had entered the building without a problem but appeared to be scared to death. Things would only get more complicated from there on.

Before Twilight could even greet the incoming pony, there was something big that flew into her room. Something that was almost faster than light and left a rainbow colored tail everywhere it went. The, by then even more, confused unicorn blinked a couple times while her eyes trailed the thing around. Her eyes tried to keep themselves fixed on the being soaring around. "What in the world of..?" was the only thing she could whisper up. Curious to what it was, she kept her horn charged up in case the mysterious visitor wanted to harm her. Yet the trail was something she had seen before. From one particular pegasus to begin with.

Eventually the trail dived under a table and it never left it, yet the sounds of teeth that clattered against each other was deeply present. The unicorn stood up from her position and placed her plushie in the chair before she turned herself over to the little table. With care in her steps she approached the table and she lowered herself on her hooves in order to assume a laying position on the floor. With all of the guts in her body she extended her right foreleg ever so gently in order to lift up the table cloth.

What she caught in her eyes was a shivering, near death terrified cyan blue pegasus mare. A pony she knew all too well, if not a little bit too well. "Rainbow, w-what are you doing here if I may ask?" Twilight asked carefully when she tried to find the eyes of the mare.

The pegasus her moderate cerise irises turned over to the unicorn and the fear was just readable in them like an open book. "H-Her..." she managed to say through all of her shivers and fears.

"Who, Rainbow?" Twilight asked a little curious but also careful. Confusion and Twilight never went well together, but she found herself in a situation where it dominated her mind. She needed clearance in it. And she needed it almost right away if she wanted to be able to say anything about it..

"T-T-That mare...R-Rari..." Rainbow managed to bring out in an utterly terrified voice.

"Rarity?" replied Twilight in a calm manner.

The name alone went through both the marrow and bone of Rainbow as she shivered only more in response. One of her hooves made its way all over her neck as sweat dripped down from her body. The wings were tucked forcibly against her body but the muscles seemed to be stressed in such a manner that they were able to spring open and make an escape if it would be needed. The hoof appeared to be looking for something, something that where the mare not even sure was where it was for. "N-Not bitten." she spoke in a slight relief tone but her fears wouldn't leave her alone that easily.

The routine that was done, reminded her of her own that morning and according to what she knew, she continued on with it. "Calm down Rainbow, it was nothing but a dream. Besides, vamponies do not exist, remember." she said in a reassuring voice while her attention was kept to her friend. She wanted to come closer and give the pegasus a tight hug, but given the position she was in, her mental instability, it would be everything but a good idea.

"You do not know! She tried to bite me, drain me, drink me! Me!" replied Rainbow in a tone that was full of fear while she crawled even further under the table. Little did she knew that half of her body had already left the backside and thus laid in the open.

The unicorn let out a small sigh before her mouth opened again to reply with words of her own. "Rainbow, you do realize it was just a dream right? But to be honest, I had the same dream. It was just a nightmare, Rainbow. Nothing to worry about." She had made her own confession against the pegasus and could only hope that it would be taken well. Another thing that was taken rather, wrong by Rainbow.

"N-Nothing to worry about? Nothing to worry about!? Then explain to me how Rarity doesn't like the sunlight anymore all the sudden! Or why she walks around in a black cloak covering her entire body just as Zecora once had! I saw her going out of town like that today, my cloud had drifted off once again to her home and she left like that, Twi. Explain please!" yelled the terrified Rainbow back in response as her eyes went from right to left in repetitive motions.

Twilight started to think about the words her friend spoke and she allowed the gears and pistons in her head to ponder deeply in order to come up with an actual logical explanation for everything that was mentioned. "Well, it is a little, odd, indeed I do agree on that. But that does not stand equal to her being a monster. It is Rarity we are speaking about remember, our own little fashionista. Maybe it is just something with fashion, you never know what goes on in her mind about it. I remember how she once had to make that dress for a high client in Canterlot? She didn't let one stone untouched around the subject the dress had to be in." she eventually replied. "...And, she's our little drama queen."

"Oh, yeah, that explains the cloak. But what about those, those soul piercing eyes of her then! Those are just downright creepy, Twilight and you know it!" Rainbow answered as she moved just a bit forward before her eyes locked onto those of the mulberry unicorn.

"She told me those were contact lenses for her glasses and so did she told you, you were there when she said it, remember." the mare said towards her friend, for she believed that that was the holy truth.

"Twilight," Rainbow spoke to interrupt her without any pardon whatsoever, "her eyesight is perfectly fine! She only uses those glasses to see better while she does her frou-frou!"

As the words entered her ears, the initial response was that the eyes of Twilight shocked open from the sudden revelation. The unicorn shook her head a couple times in order to think reasonable once more for herself. Her eyes fixed themselves upon Rainbow once more as the gaze in her eyes told everything. "W-What did you just say here!?" she spoke up as literally her entire world was about to crumble down into rubble and dust.

Finally Rainbow managed to peek her head out from under the table and let her eyes rest upon those of Twilight even more. "Look, you may know her for some time now, but I've known her far longer. She never, ever wore those glasses unless she was working. And think about everything we have done, every time we were together, did she ever wore her glasses then? When we went to defeat that dragon? When we found the elements? Or even at the Grand Galloping Gala? And all the other countless things. I do not remember that!" she spoke up with a terrified yet confident look in her eyes.

"Now that you say it Rainbow, that is an odd thing indeed. What else could create such a thing? Genetic disorder perhaps? I have read it somewhere that it is possible due to the genes, the color of a ponies irises can change." spoke Twilight on response after she was given the opportunity to think a bit more over the matter. Her mind brought up memories and in each of them, Rarity was seen without her glasses.

The two mares were strangled within their own conspiracy theories and that caused them to forget possibly the most important question of it all, if not one of the simplest either. What if Rarity had always worn lenses and they didn't knew about it?

"But I am done yet!" Rainbow interrupted and never gave a true answer to the words of Twilight. "How about that night gown she wore when we came? It didn't really look like fabric if you ask me! More like, some sort of skin... Or when I wanted to open the curtains, she resists remember! Twilight, the facts are shoved in our faces, Rarity is a vampony! Yet you refuse to believe it while the facts are there!" The words that were spoken by the unicorn, were fired right back at her. Yet Twilight knew that Rainbow was paranoid, it was something she never forgot in her mind.

The mulberry unicorn couldn't do much else then just letting out a chuckle at the explanation spoken by the cyan coated pegasus. Twilight shook her head a little bit before she gave off a warm smile to her rainbow maned friend. "Rainbow, what do you have a living fantasy. Truly, our Rarity a vampony? Do you even know how unreal that sounds? Yes, there are indeed facts pointing into that direction but it simply is not true." But as confident as she spoke to the pegasus, so uncertain she was in her own mind.

The eyes of Rainbow shrunk deeply as another thought crossed her mind and she simply returned to her safe spot under the table. "She, she is not here now is she, i-in the nearby surrounding I mean." Rainbow carefully asked. Twilight shook her head and the two continued to argue about the matter. It was a matter they both knew that was the same. But each of them had a different perspective on. A perspective that clashed deeply with the one from the other. Which on its turn was fuel for the raging argument.

After hours or arguing against one another, both of the mares were defending their points of view rock steady while being doubtful in their minds. It was the sound of the afternoon newspaper that fell on the floor that caused both ponies to look up and stop their talking almost right away. For most of the day it had been silent in the library and that was the first sound to ever come from the outside world.

Twilight charged up her horn and levitated the piece of paper over to their area. Though Rainbow was still under the table and scared to death, Twilight had made herself again comfortable within the soft cushions of her rocking chair. Smarty Pants had taken his residence once more in the warm hold of the unicorn for a deep snuggle that went on for hours.

The unicorn originally wanted to place the papers aside and continue on their argument, but there was an article on the front page that caught her attention and caused her pupils to shrink. Without any kind of warning given, she started to read through the article. The mare mumbled some of the words that were written down.

Rainbow had grown curious to just why Twilight was so silent and she perked her ears greatly in attempt to catch the words. Mere seconds later she carefully listened to the rambling of Twilight. "Stallion found in alley near cafe, taken from nearly all his blood, no further injury, according to witnesses the stallion left with a...a..."

"A what, Twilight?" Rainbow dared to asked as she had grown more curious. The mare dared to keep her head out even further to fully catch the revelation that was about to be made.

With fear that filled her voice, Twilight spoke up the words as they literally stood in the paper. "A white coated unicorn mare who had a curled, purple mane and tail…"


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 Unexpected visitors_

As the sun lowered itself behind the hills at the end of the long day, it was the wonderful moon that took its first peeks over the western edge. And with its coming did the land slowly shrouded itself once again within the darkness of the night. A night that promised to be calm and overall peaceful yet a single cloud hung here and there. The light that was created by the candles within the homes of many ponies helped with illuminating the calm and foggy streets of the town. The atmosphere itself was cold, dark and overall unpleasant to venture over on the calm evening. But on one of the land roads that walked just outside of the town, there was a figure who made its way down them. A cloaked figure from with the only thing visible being a set of soul piercing red rims.

It was nopony else then Rarity who had made her back home from the restaurant she had given off the interview. With her slender body surrounded by the cloak, she walked down the road in a calm manner. But on a certain moment she simply hold her pacing and let out a deep sigh. The hood of the cloak got removed and the perfectly curled mane revealed themselves to the nightly skies and her eyes moved up to the moon itself. The unicorn did something she hadn't done in a long time and allowed her face to bath itself within the light of the object on the skies. Strangely enough it had the same effect as when the sun would hit it before her changes. She loved it to say the least.

The day had been long and tiresome for her. Because of the single fact that most of the questions that were asked during the interview happened to be about her conditions. Rarity kept denying everything and talked her way around it all of the time. She managed to deceive them all without a doubt, but in order to come up with her answers she had to think deeply. And it was that, that made her mind as tired as one could be. The mare turned her attention over to a small hill and almost instinctively she decided to venture up on it. With her pacing slightly above a normal trot, she managed to get up on the top with a gentle and forced exhale of relief.

In her eyes it was to be seen that she almost had reached the rustic and peaceful town once more, a town that was covered within the fog. Something which wasn't the case for the hillside. It laid only a couple more miles before her. In her mind she estimated more than five but less than ten. Rarity was almost back home and she knew it.

She would almost be back within the warm comforts of her precious little poster bed to relax and sleep. Rarity could almost smell the blankets that were soaked in her body odors and a smile that was wide enough to show her teeth came to her face. The fangs themselves were retracted and thus invisible to the eyes to see. It was a thing done for the interview and she hadn't the desire to make them pop out anytime soon either.

The attention of the unicorn suddenly turned itself all over her surrounding. Her eyes caught the remaining hillside and the plains that stretched themselves before and around the town. Under the light of the moon it was something truly priceless to witness. But eventually she caught something that was odd and even to be considered out of place. For in her crimson red rimmed eyes had fallen on an all too familiar looking show wagon that was stationed within the valley directly to her left. Rarity gave herself some time to consider just who or what could be living within it and almost right away she knew it. She knew just who resided in there and wasn't the happiest mare about it.

"Trixie..." Rarity muttered in herself. She remembered the events from a distant past like the day before. An event that the unicorn despised with all of her heart and mind. An event that was engraved within her mind forever more. And to make matters only worse, the everlasting thirst rose up within her once more. She had tried to fight it off by taking a couple glasses of red wine during the interview, but it only helped for a little bit of time. The lust for blood was within her once more and needed to be stilled. If the cards would be playing themselves correctly, the mare who was responsible for the deeds of the events, would be residing within the wagon. Which meant, she had a prey right before her.

The mind of Rarity slowly and gently crawled itself towards a state that could be considered highly primal and vampiric before she carefully descended from the hill. The unicorn went downhill into the direction of the wagon instead of the town. She had a score to settle and the price to be paid would be done in blood. A price none wishes to pay for it.

As she reached the foot of the hill, the unicorn lowered her body towards the ground before she would continue her steps. With a careful sneaking attempt she managed to make her way up to the movable building. Not a single sound left nor was created by her as she came closer and closer. The ears kept themselves peaked up in order to catch up any possible sounds whether they would be coming inside or from the outside.

Luckily for her were the only sounds she caught up the gentle snoring of the pony inside and the wind that made its way over the grass in a calm manner that was surrounding her. Everything appeared to be perfect, yet the mind of the unicorn came into another conflict with itself. At one end she could use a meal and even had found it. On the other end it would mean that another pony would be losing its blood. _Is it possible that one can truly keep denying its nature?_ was the only thought that ran across her mind in the far end. The only question to which she truly needed an answer on.

With the sounds of a gentle growl that left her, Rarity made her way over to the door of the wagon and pressed an ear against it. The thought was almost destroyed by her needs for blood and the ivory coated mare listened even deeper to the sounds from the inside. After a couple seconds she moved her hoof as it reached up for the knob and gently she turned it over to unlock it.

Much to her own surprise, the door was actually open. Rarity pushed the door open just wide enough that she could slip through it in silence before she let her eyes fall over the interior. Yet as the door opened, it also allowed a breeze of cold, evening wind to rush into the wagon. The wind let the body within the bed stir a little bit as it traveled over the blanket and a small, feminine sounding moan did its turn through the wooden cart. The ivory coated unicorn stopped dead in her tracks on the very moment the sound came to her ears. Her eyes only glared over to the bed and she hoped that her prey wouldn't be waking up.

As a couple second passed by and nothing happened, Rarity carefully closed the door behind her as she let her eyes fall upon the bed once again. In the light of the one candle that was still on and her eyes adjusted to the darkness it could be seen that the blankets were moved up and down in a peaceful manner. The vampiric mare turned her eyes over to the mirror that hung on the side and simply gazed upon it for a few seconds.

Once again she was confronted with the fact of her shouldn't be existing. But the longer she stared into the object, the more madness flew through her mind. The red rimmed eyes soon tore themselves away and fell on the desk below where she saw the things needed to powder one's nose. Further she also took note of the hatstand that housed a pink and purplish wizard hat and cloak that she knew all too well. The clothing was worn by a showpony that humiliated her once in front of half the town. Rarity knew she was at the right address without any mistake.

The purple maned unicorn swiftly and silently made her way over to the bed without a second thought in her mind as all that she wanted was the blood to be consumed. When she found herself next to it, her eyes fell upon the blue coated unicorn mare who laid inside of it. Aside from her everlasting thirst for blood, there was also the feeling of hatred which boiled up within her body. Rarity was faced with a choice in that moment she glared over the other mare. She could either just drain the mare completely and therefore ending her miserable little life. Or spare her by only taking that she truly needed.

The eventual decision was truly difficult to make for Rarity, but her nature managed to get the better of her. With a light hop she landed on top of the bed and found herself directly above the sleeping mare. Yet the mattress didn't bounce up or down from her jump which was questioning but quickly dispatched as well. One of her cold forehooves stroked up and down visible parts of the neck in a gentle manner. Rarity tried to spot a suitable vein to bite in.

As the cold hoof made its contact with the warm coat of the blue unicorn, she shivered once more as if the wind made its way passed her. Rarity could only pray that she didn't woke up again. Much to her own luck, it didn't happen and the red rims kept gazing down the neck for a vein to bite into. The rims scanned the visible parts down to the last hair but the sweet spot was never to be found. So she did the only thing she could do, which was pulling the blankets down.

Ever so gently did she pull them down and then did her eyes she caught a suitable vein. The mouth of Rarity opened itself wide and the fangs were elongated for the first time after the talk was done. The razor sharp, pure white fangs that were ready to tear through flesh. She moved her head over to the neck and accompanied with the sound of a light pop did the fangs pierce through the skin of her prey without mercy shown. They sank themselves deep into the vein and caused the blood flow to make its escape right into the orifice of the vampony. Rarity took the first swallow under a moan of guilty pleasure after her mouth was filled with the red liquid gold.

But on the moment very moment that her the fangs sank into the neck, the eyes of the sleeping mare shot open widely and a loud yelp came after the first swallow. With her dark grayish violet eyes she saw just what was going on. The other unicorn blinked in confusion at first before the reality of the situation came to her and the burning pain within her neck was clearly felt. "W-What are you, d-doing to T-Trixie!?" she shouted while she entered a struggle in a vague attempt to get the vampony off of her body.

But no matter what Trixie did, Rarity didn't gave up her position as she had locked all of the limbs of the other unicorn with her own. And on the other end, she didn't even care that she was awake to begin with.

Any pony with the right set of mind wouldn't just become a prey for a predator and Trixie wasn't any exception to that rule. Even though her limbs were held into place, there was one thing still free. Around her horn appeared her signature magenta colored aura. The ears of Rarity perked themselves up at the sudden sound and her eyes opened up in response to the new light but was too late react. For when Trixie released the charge, Rarity was sent into the wall of the wagon which had the door in it. But due to the fangs still being in the neck at the time of happening, it also tore apart some skin in the process. Trixie yelled in agony after the rip had taken place and pressed a hoof against the wound while she rose her body up in the bed.

The beating of her heart was felt against the hoof as blood rushed past it. She let her eyes fall upon the dropped down Rarity in the cloak. "Be gone, demonspawn! You have nothing to search here!" she shouted up towards her.

At first there was no response with the exception of a deep groan that left the hump of fabric. Trixie looked a bit worried as the possibility was there that she killed somepony, or something. "Hmhmhmhm, I, don't, think, so." Rarity suddenly replied as she had found stability on all four of her legs again and rose back up. The vampiric mare her hood was lowered and she stared right into the violet ones of Trixie as her lips were covered in blood. The piece of skin had fallen to the ground and wasn't any interest for either two of them any longer. All that they had eye for, as the one they were looking at.

As the blue coated unicorn gazed back within the red rims, she shook her head deeply. It almost seemed that she had seen a light of some sort. "No, this, this is not true! This is not happening to Trixie!" she managed to bring out while the pounding of her heart became only heavier and heavier. It felt like she had entered one of her worst nightmares. The tailor of Ponyville facing off against her in a demonic appearance for nothing but revenge.

"Take it from me, darling~" Rarity spoke in a tone of dark joy while she walked back to the bed. She wanted to finish what she started and would do that in one way or the other. However, in order to crumble Trixie even more, she added two little words. "It, is."

"But why, Trixie?" she spoke softer as the fur around the wound only became redder and redder. Trixie had lost much blood already and she entered the struggle to keep her eyes open. Her violet eyes were able to see the streams of blood that went down the sides of the ivory coated mare her mouth who grinned like the devil she was.

"Because, I have a score to settle with you." Rarity continued to speak in the dark joy while her cloak moved itself up and revealed her bat wings to her prey. Her posture suddenly became more intimidating and surreal at the same time.

"No..." was the last word to be spoken by Trixie before she just fell back in her bed. The hoof that was pressed against the wound simply left it. And in initial response from the body it were the liquids squirted out of it again.

"Check, and mate." Rarity spoke in a cold tone before she hopped on the bed once more and started to lick the wound for a last time. Trixie had passed out from the loss of blood and it was just what the unicorn wanted. She just laid on her bed, lifeless and her eyes closed off from the world. The only thing that indicated that she was alive, was the open wound that was caused by the vampony mare.

But even though she was an easy target, Rarity couldn't find it in her to end the life of the showpony. "Your time has not come yet, my prey." she spoke up as a hoof stroked through the mane while she licked her lips clean from the blood that was found on them. "Good blood though, I must admit that." And she then proceeded to give a kiss upon the forehead of the mare as her horn charged itself up within the blue aura. A piece of cloth was brought over to the wounds and firmly pressed itself against it before being tied together. And then she just jumped off the bed again.

The door of the wagon opened itself with the help of her magic as the horn was still charged. Rarity left the wagon and closed the door again before resuming the journey back to her home once more. With her stomach at least filled with some blood she took a gentle pacing while her eyes rose up the moon that stood high above her and her horn discharged completely.

At first there wasn't anything special to notice about it but as her red rimmed eyes looked better toward it, but around the object there was the same kind of red coloring to be seen. Rarity didn't notice that coloring at first and only released a smirk at the rock up in the skies. As a couple seconds had passed by, her wings had curled themselves back up around her body and she simply lowered her eyes again. Rarity was ready to continue on her way home. She had more than enough from the day and all that she required and wanted was the fact to sleep.

While the unicorn saw her home standing in the distance, she took note that some light could be seen through the closed curtains and she only blinked in response. "D-Did I forgot to turn off the lights or something?" she eventually mumbled to herself and increased her pacing a bit more. When she was close enough, her horn charged itself up and she opened the door carefully. She feared just what could possibly inside of her home. But if it was a burglar, the tables would be turned quickly into her favor.

As she made her way into the building there was a set of voices that originated from the living room. A set of voices that were a little bit too well known for her. Rarity made the decision not to remove the cloak yet from her back and she closed the door a bit too loud.

The sound of the door that fell shut caught in the ears of the ponies that were visiting her and their sounds fell silent. Rarity carefully made her way through the archway that would have led her into the living room and on the sight to be seen, her eyes shrunk to the smallest possible size as the feeling of just galloping up the stairs took its turn in her guts.

"Hey sis!" the cracked voice of a young filly pierced itself within the ears of the unicorn as a set of green eyes went through her marrow and bone.

Rarity as simply stunned just by who was visiting her and after some stuttering gibberish she regained the ability to at least speak words normally again. "E-Evening S-Sweetie." The mare gulped at the sight of her sister actually being there. Mostly for the very fact that her changes weren't yet discussed with her sister. Nopony even knew about the being she had become. But knowing her little sister's nature, she and her friends would find it out one day sooner or later.

The young filly released a small chuckle before she spoke up again. "Aaaw, you are surprised, aren't you?"

"One, one can certainly say that yes." Rarity replied as the situation had come to near impossible.

And in order to make matters even worse, it was finally revealed that Sweetie had a mulberry coated foreleg around her shoulders as she sat down next to somepony on the sofa. Curiously, Rarity moved her red rimmed eyes over to the pony to who the leg belonged too and hoped that it would be who she thought it was.

Yet she only got a second heart attack, if her heart would still beat that was. For it was the complete opposite of who she thought that it was. "Hey Rarity." the other pony spoke up in a feminine voice. For where she thought to find her mother, she instead found nopony else then Twilight Sparkle.

The purple maned unicorn found herself now in a situation she wanted to avoid at all costs. For she either had to tell the truth or lie around it once more against her friend and against her sister for the first time. Her heart said the first, her brain spoke the second.

"Sweetie, it is time for you to go bed." Rarity replied under a warm smile. The young filly hopped off of the sofa and made her way over to her sister. She wanted to nuzzle her deeply after a long time of not having seen her. The elder sister couldn't resist the eyes Sweetie gave her and she lowered her head in order to nuzzle her beloved sister.

"Sis, w-why are you so cold?" Sweetie asked as she felt the cold nose of Rarity which made her own nose twitch a little bit.

"Well, it is not that warm outside. And I haven't gotten the time yet to warm myself up. But now, hurry up to bed, or I get trouble with mom." Rarity replied under the smile.

The little fully gave a nod before she went up the stairs and into her own room. Sweetie then dropped herself on her bed in, what could be considered, a record time and not much later it was Rarity that could be found standing within the doorway. The mare still had the cloak around her body and a smile while her eyes gently laid themselves on the blanket covered Sweetie. Oddly enough, the filly didn't ask anything about her eyes even though they were looking at each other right in them for a couple seconds.

_Maybe Twilight told her already_, she thought to herself before a small song left her in a hum. Under the loving sounds of the humming, Sweetie snuggled up against her blanket and pillow while she cuddled her head against her stuffed animal. The green rimmed eyes closed themselves off from the world and slowly left the earthly realm in order to trade it for the dreamy one.

The sight that was caught within the eyes of Rarity, made it impossible to resist her sisterly feelings. Even though the two differed day and night from each other in personality, even though they took the blood from below the others hooves, they still loved the each other as they loved their parents. The elder mare continued to hum as she walked closer to her sister and tucked her in a bit more comfortable. The humming eventually died down as her lips moved over to the filly's forehead and give a kiss upon it. A kiss as only a sister could do that.

A smile appeared on the filly's face as she slowly drifted off even further into her much needed sleep. Rarity smiled in return before she left the bedroom and closed the door almost entirely.

Before she would go back downstairs and listen to what Twilight had to tell, Rarity had to undress herself and thus she walked over to her own bedroom where she quickly undressed herself from her cloak. With a charge of her horn it got untied and lifted off of her body with grace. The incognito bat wings were revealed as her gown and after it Rarity quietly made her way down the hallway and stairs in order not to wake up her little sister. But she still had to deal with the second unexpected visitor of the night. Something that was not going to be pretty.

When Rarity reached the living room and made her entrance, she found her friend still sitting in the sofa. Her activity was not much with the exception of entertaining herself in her own mind. "May I ask what the occasion is for this late night visit? I thought you didn't like to travel through the dark." Rarity spoke up as she made her way further into the room. "Hmhmhm, where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Rarity." replied Twilight as she shook her head gently. The ivory coated unicorn gave an understanding nod and took place in a chair that stood in the opposing side as the sofa. The violet eyes of the mulberry unicorn fell upon the red rims of Rarity before she continued to speak. "But the reason why I am here, is because I wish to discuss some things with you, maybe a little personal things, but they still need to be discussed."

"Hm? What do you wish to discuss then, especially at this hour." Rarity replied as she kept her own eyes gently in contact with those of Twilight.

"Well, your condition mostly..." she replied.

"This again Twilight? Didn't we already discussed this before?" spoke Rarity under a gentle grown of discomfort.

"We have yes. Because earlier today, I spoke with Rainbow and a couple interesting facts surfaced." Twilight said as she looked even deeper into the eyes of Rarity. "Facts about you."

"And...facts like?" Rarity questioned as she gained a curious gaze within her own eyes. Even though the possible fact that she could be discovered by one of her friends, still caused her to be curious to her words.

"The fact that you never, ever, wore your glasses for eyesight reasons, thus it couldn't be replaced with contact lenses." Twilight confessed without any form of shame.

Rarity simply looked the mulberry unicorn into the eyes and gave a gentle chuckle. But as the words left her mouth, the tone of irritation could be found within the undertone. "Fine, you wish to know why? Well, you probably know that genes create a ponies eye color right? I am having a rather, rare, gene which causes to switch my eye colors. It happened at young age, that my eye color changed to sapphire blue. But over the course of time, they changed back to their original color. These red rims, _are_, my real eye color. There, happy now?"

In response to the spoken words and some thinking of her own, Twilight gave a small nod of acceptance. "I see Rarity. But there is one more question I have for you."

"Go ahead, Twilight."

"A-Are you, by any chance, a vampony?" Twilight spoke with a shaky voice before she leaned a bit more forward in the sofa.

Rarity gazed at her friend with a confused gaze before she erupted out in a polite laughter. "Oh dear goodness darling, everypony knows they do not exist. They are just a myth, a ponytale meant to scare you."

"Well then, can you explain to me why you did wanted those books on vamponies and also, explain this?" Twilight spoke up in a bit more of a serious tone as she charged up her horn and threw the newspaper which Rainbow and herself had been reading earlier that day on the table. She simply pointed to the article about Mixmaster and Rarity caught the signal of it.

"The books are explained easy enough. I got an order to make a vampiric styled dress and needed more information on the subject. And what is..?" the vampiric unicorn pleaded for herself before she took the newspaper with her own magic. She read the pointed article and it didn't came as a true surprise that it had made the front page. After a loud exhale she spoke the words in her defense. "Yes, I did leave the place with him yes, that is no lie. But after we got here, our ways parted and I went to bed, Twilight."

The mulberry mare gave her another nod and seemed to be taken the lie that was spoken. "I see, but I'm afraid I have to go now. The time is getting a bit too late for my comfort and Spike isn't home either, so I am all on my own... And my bed is at best at this time. We probably see each other tomorrow."

Rarity nodded to her words with a lip curled smile and followed Twilight to the door where she simply left the boutique. The ivory unicorn stood in the doorway and waved over to her friend as she made her way back to her own home.

After the door of the boutique had fallen down in its lock for the last time of the evening, Rarity charged up her horn once more and all the candles in the building extinguished themselves before she made her way up the stairs. But her mind rambled over the events that happened.

_You need to be more careful Rarity. This only happened what, three, four days ago? You must keep this secret at all cost... Hide your ways better, hide your secret better, that is your way of survival now. Hide, remain in the shadows and deny every, single, thing_, she thought deeply in herself while she reached her own bedroom. Rarity simply dropped herself in her open bed and she curled herself up on the mattress. She used her mane and tail as a pillow and closed her eyes in order to get some much needed sleep.

With the whole day and part of the night being awake, it had been wearing deeply on her mind and within minutes she found herself in a peaceful slumber. As the moon kept showing itself over the land, it had maintained its light red coloring around it. Something that it would keep for the rest of the night and show in the fullest of glory's.

But unknown to her was that an even bigger danger was waiting for her in the future. Something that wasn't her secret being leaked out, nor the possible fury of the princesses. It wasn't even her friends breaking their friendships with her because of her conditions. But something that could be considered equally as terrible.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 Unwelcome surprises_

With the light maroon red moon that slowly crawled its way over the star filled night skies, it allowed many ponies to fall peacefully asleep and get some of their much needed rest. But the ivory coated unicorn was granted anything but. Her nature simply didn't allow her to sleep in for the night. Rarity was a child of the night and thus destined to roam through its darkness until the dreaded dawn did its turn once more over the horizon. The only time of the day she was allowed to have her slumber as the sun of Celestia stood high in the skies.

Rarity opened her eyes again and they looked like an absolute mess. The unicorn just left her bed under some discomfortable sounds for the fact she only had her eyes closed for less than one hour after she had stepped into the building again. The mare moaned and groaned softly as her cracking bones brought her over to the relaxing chair in her bedroom. With a loud plop did she dropped herself in the chair as the bags under eyes could be seen clearly in the moonlight that shone through the curtain. Just after she sat down, one of the curtains was opened up further in order to have some natural light in the room. Rarity was dead tired and unable to collect her mind to cast a magical spell on the candles. Yet not allowed to sleep.

"Just why...am I not going to the princesses?" she muttered to herself in the drunkenness that was caused by the lack of sleep. Everything inside her head was set loose and thus allowed the thoughts to run freely through her mind. But she only came down to one simply conclusion upon the question that was asked. "Oh right, that is why. A vampony as the element of generosity, and the knowing of vamponies existing in general. That is going to be appreciated just so much!"

The attention of her eyes took their turn to the room while her horn charged itself up just a little bit. As much as it was true that the moonlight illuminated the room, it was only kept to one part of it and she desired more light to have a clear visibility but also hoped not to wake up her sister. While the little flame of the candle on her desk emerged, it shone some light in the darker corners and thus created a better look at everything that stood in the room.

Against the back wall was the poster bed with the reddish curtains to be found. Her beloved bed on which she had had spent so many amazing nights and comforting moments with her sister. Not far away from that stood the desk which had a view right out of a window. For the rest there was her walk-in closet in which she stored most of her dresses that were used for private usage and next to that there were a couple glass cabinets to be found. And the shelves of those cabinets were filled with the most beautiful gems she had collected over the years. Only the rarest and most precious looking gems she found on her travels could earn a spot on one of the shelves. Rarity could speak of luck that Spike was able to contain himself the way he always did when he was in her bedroom. Though the times that, that happened to begin with also were fairly much zero, but it's that thought that counted, she thought to herself. And finally there was her own bookshelf.

Rarity smiled a little bit as she let her horn coat once more in her signature blue aura and let her eyes fall upon a window that was located next to the bookshelf. On the exact opposing side as she sat. The curtain before the window opened itself with her magic and she let her white coat bath within the pleasant light of the moon that shone powerful through the circular window of the boutique. Even if it was a little reddish, she didn't care one bit about it. The light shone down proudly through the room before it made contact with the once so humble and open unicorn tailor. She lowered her body within the chair and allowed a soft moan to leave through her closed lips.

Her red rimmed eyes fell upon the, close to be, full moon and she mumbled some words to herself. Words that were the result of a deep thought process that went through her even when her brain worked at half of its capacity. "One thousand years. Such a long time, so much death, so much return, so much regret. Yet for me, a possibility... I have become immortal because of something, but at the cost of more than I would rather pay." Another deep exhale left her body through the nose as in her mind another argument erupted. But her eyes kept staring at the moon, following its every movement on the nightly skies.

At least that was the plan. For her body just pulled the lids shut every few minutes which led to a microsleep from the mare. A sleep that wouldn't last for a mere two minutes with each sink in.

In the end, Rarity just opened her eyes and stood up from the chair. She closed all of the curtains by hoof before her eyes were set upon the godlike bed. With a slow trot she made her way over to her ever so loved bed. Rarity knew that the first rays of the sun would come up soon enough and she could truly sleep. The unicorn just dropped herself in her bed and landed face flat on the pillow. There was some sputtering of her horn that happened as she tried to call upon her magic in order to move the blankets over her body. But no matter how she tried, it was literally impossible. There was no strength left in her body. Her marathon of staying awake had almost come to an end and that was probably the best

A bit annoyed by the sudden revelation, the unicorn discharged her horn as a whole and released a gentle growl toward herself. Her tail moved itself along her side and let her mane cover the right side of her face. Her eyelids finally closed themselves while Rarity finally managed to travel to the deepest part of her mind, towards her dreams. As the sound of a soft snoring filled up the room as a whole, she finally was granted her much needed desire for sleep.

And it wasn't a moment too soon either. For far on the horizon that laid in the direction of the Everfree forest, there was the celestial sun that rose up from its own slumber and called upon a new day as it's rays worked like a wakeup call. That was of course for everypony that didn't happen to be a farmer and was thus already working on the fields.

On the opposing side of the grand bedroom, in her very own one, the little Sweetie Belle woke up due to the same rays of the sun which shone in her room and managed to fall onto her little nose. The nose twitched just a little bit before she let out an adorable little sneeze. A sneeze that caused her eyes to shoot open and showed the world their emerald green rims. She yawned loudly before she stretched her legs a little bit and managing to sit right up in her bed. Her eyes went through her little room and a tired yet joyful sounding sigh left through her mouth.

"Another day, new crusading to do." she spoke softly to herself. "I wonder if Rarity is already awake. Usually she is." Sweetie couldn't resist herself any longer and she let out a small giggle before she removed the blankets off of her body. With a gentle hop and humming in her voice, she jumped out of her bed and almost hopped over to the door.

"But first, refreshing time." The filly giggled before she opened the door with a hoof. The first thing to peek out was her head and with her green rimmed eyes she stared down the dark hallway. Streams of light could be seen in a gentle manner and appeared to be coming from the lower cracks of the door. It created quite an interesting play of light and was something the filly always seemed to have loved. With a smile on her face she left her bedroom and trotted up to the bathroom in order to her refreshing needs.

As she opened the door of the room, the filly was greeted by a curtain covered bathroom. She tilted her head to one side before it was shook with a giggle. "Rarity, you're silly. The bathroom doesn't need to be covered." she said and without a second thought in her mind she opened the curtain. Her action resulted in letting the bathroom indulge itself in the warm light of the rising morning sun.

Sweetie took a couple sniffs in the air and smiled widely as she recognized the scent that hung there. "Hmm~ Lavender." The filly took a couple more sniffs before she turned herself over to the sink and let it walk full with water. And then she plunged her entire face into it. It certainly was a rather unique manner to wash the face, but it seemed to be working for her every time. It was after the face washing that the young filly started to sing to herself in a soft tune not to wake her sister up. "~We are the Cutie-Mark-Crusaders, on the quest to find out who we are~" With her face being cleaned by the towel and all, she moved on to the next point on her mental checklist. Which happened to be brushing her teeth.

The filly looked up in the mirror after she was done with her teeth and she showed herself a wonderful smile. The way she stood before the mirror at the time, reminded her a lot at how her sister always stood there when she was doing her eyelashes. "Why Sweetie, what do you look smashing today." the filly spoke to her mirror image. The voice in which she spoke tried to imitate her sister's as best as she possibly could. But the attempt failed as her voice cracked from all sides and in result did Sweetie erupt in a joyful yet low laughter.

Eventually did the filly left the bathroom after she had closed the curtains again and found herself on the hallway once more. Her eyes turned themselves over to the door of the grand bedroom and with a simple trot she made her way over to it. Once she reached the oaken door, the young pony placed her left ear against it. She tried to listen to any form of sound that could be heard, but everything stayed silent inside.

With the sheer curiosity that went through her body, the hoof of the filly made its way up to the doorknob and gently started to unlock it. Under the sound of a small click the door got unlocked by itself and Sweetie pushed it slowly open. With a gentle screech of the hinges, the gap became big enough for her to slip through and that was exactly what she did. The filly found herself within the walls of her sister's bedroom and her green eyes fixed themselves on the poster bed. The blankets were placed over the backside and some of it simply rested on the floor.

Sweetie tilted her head again at the shown sight for it wasn't the usual one to see in Rarity's bedroom. Then she caught the tail of her sister that also hung over it and swished from side to side. The tail was more than enough to create a wide smile on her face.

With the innocent thought of her sister being awake, the filly changed her pace from standstill to a gallop almost instantly. And just before she reached the bed, she jumped up on it and managed to land right on top of Rarity's cold body while she spoke her words in an joyful and cracking tone. "Morning sis!"

"Whahaha!" was the only thing that Rarity could bring out before she launched both herself and her sister into the air. But where Sweetie fell gently back on the bed, Rarity's head disappeared right between the two mattresses of the poster bed. Under a deep and unhearable muttering she managed to pry her head back out of the gap and gasped for the fresh air. Then her head turned itself over into the direction of her sister. "Sweetie Belle! Never, ever, wake a sleeping mare." she spoke with a stern voice as her red rims fixed themselves upon the young filly. Rarity could speak of true luck that her wings didn't exposed themselves due to the sudden and overall rude awaking.

"Sorry sis..." the filly spoke as her ears dropped and her voice turned saddened.

The mare let out a small moan of discomfort while she dropped back in her bed. But the words of her sister did went through her with some difficulty as well. "Just, let me sleep Sweetie..." Rarity mumbled up before she turned her body in such manner that she would sleep comfortable.

"What!? No, did you forget? Today is our special day!" the young filly said as she gazed over to her sister in a genuine confused look.

"Special, day..?" Rarity mumbled while she rose her head up from the pillow. It got rested upon her neck while one of her eyebrows rose itself up. The mare truly had not even the slightest of clues just where her sister was talking about.

"Yeah! You, Applejack and Rainbow are supposed to help me, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to get our cutie marks!" Sweetie spoke in her usual happy tone as she explained it to her sister.

Rarity simply blinked towards her. In the eyes it could be clearly seen that she was grinding her gears about it all. "What!? That was, that was today!?" she then spoke up as it all came back to her, most of it at least. Which still wasn't all too much to begin with.

"It is! We are going to bath in the sun, have lunch together and then play and try to find our marks!" Sweetie said with joy still in her voice.

A shock went through the elder sister as the words echoed within her ears. Rarity wasn't prepared for anything and thus had no idea how to tackle the situation given her condition. Not going would break, if not shatter, the heart of Sweetie. But going would mean the risk of revealing anything if not everything to two of her friends. Adding the whole fact that Rainbow would be there as well, it only became more discomfortable for her.

With some time having passed, she let out a deep exhale and fixed her red rimmed eyes onto the green ones of Sweetie. "As much as the sunbathing is wonderful, I, I have had my share of vitamin D already. More would be too dangerous. I am sorry to say Sweetie, but I must stay out of the sun for a little while."

"Aww... But I wanted to bath in the sun with you!" the filly replied as she hung her head.

"D'oh Sweetie, we can still do that, but later in time. How about you get yourself ready, then we shall go." the elder sister said with a weak smile as she stroked a cheek of Sweetie.

"Already done that sis." Sweetie said as her head rose back up with prideful smile. But what caught the unicorn the most, was the fact that there wasn't any remark about her cold hoof or anything the like.

Rarity gave a nod and shook her head lightly under a gentle giggle. "Then go downstairs and wait for me please, I will be done in about half an hour."

The filly nodded and just hopped off of the bed before she made her way out of the bedroom. _Is she really that, stupid, to not have felt anything or is it something else that drives her?_ the unicorn thought to herself as she just watched her sister go the way she did. But Rarity then returned to trying to figure out just how to solve the tangled mess of a situation she managed to get herself in. One fact was for sure though. She had to be as normal as possible against her sister and friends, no matter how hard that would even become. Especially with her still not having fully rest for once.

With half an hour having passed, the unicorn of generosity made her way down the stairs as she was already wore her black cloak. But the hood of the cloak was left down and with her lips curled up, it created a small smile as she saw her beloved little sister at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready, Sweetie?" she spoke with her usual kind and caring voice while making the last step down.

The young filly nodded and ran over to the door which she eagerly opened, almost a bit too eagerly. With the sunlight that rushed into the building, the unicorn pulled her hood up just before the light managed to reach her. Sweetie turned her attention to her sister and tilted her head upon seeing the hood up, covering the head of Rarity. "Why are you wearing that?"

"This? Oh this is to block out the sunlight. Now, shall we go?" the mare replied as her red irises went over the little filly before her.

Sweetie nodded to the explanation that was given to her and ventured through the door. She ran after her own tail for a little bit as she waited for Rarity who took her gentle time to emerge out of the building. She hoped that the cloak would do its work again and that it did. Not a single ray of light penetrated the cloak and the door got closed behind her.

"Where were we supposed to meet each other again, Sweetie?" Rarity asked as the filly stopped running.

"Uhm, I believe by the Acres. You remember it right? It was told three or four days ago." Sweetie replied with an uncertain smile.

"Three, four days ago, you say? Where was I then?" her sister mumbled in herself before the red rims shot open from a sudden realization. For that was around the amount of time since she got turned. But her memory was still like a strainer, that whole week happened before she woke up during the storm, had been blurry and overall just gone.

The two unicorns began to make their way over to Sweet Apple Acres in a gentle trotting pace. Sweetie walked in front as Rarity simply followed her. The mind of the elder unicorn was trying to figure out what had happened in that week to the best of her abilities. Even if it was just the smallest of things. Yet she kept an eye on her younger sister, using her as a navigator.

But during the pondering of her mind she had forgotten that they almost reached the Acres and there she could be found. The orange coated, blond maned earth pony with her signature cowgirl hat. "Howdy ya'll!" she spoke up with her usual happy voice as she leaned against the fence and saw the sisters coming.

"Hey Applejack!" Sweetie said cheerfully as ever. "Where is Apple Bloom?"

"She's in the barn partner, waiting for ya from what Ah've heard." the cowgirl replied before she nudged her head towards the red colored barn. And without saying anything else, Sweetie made her way over to the barn in a galloping pace. The green eyes of Applejack fell upon the cloaked figure that remained. Of course she noticed the red eyes but decided not to focus on that, as there was something else on her mind. "And who might ya be? Don't tell me that mare bailed out on it and that she hired a foalsitter for the day." Applejack spoke up as a hoof rubbed her chin.

The figure let out a familiar sounding chuckle as the red irises fell on the cowgirl. "Oh Applejack, are you that bad in recognizing me? Then again, given this cloak. And, I would never turn down an event like this, you know me too well for that."

"Rarity? Is that you?" she asked in utter confusion but also a bit ashamed of her words.

The figure nodded gently as another gentle chuckle left her. "It is me, Applejack. And before you ask, I have had an overdose of vitamin D lately. So I need to stay out of the sun sadly."

"Ah can see that clearly. But what are those?" Applejack said as she pointed to the irises.

"Part of the incident." Rarity quickly replied as she didn't wanted to explain it all.

The earth pony nodded in an understanding manner and let out a soft sigh. She couldn't help it but to feel sorry for whatever might have happened to the unicorn but also her own spoken words.

As the silence dominated between the two of them for a short amount of time, there suddenly was the sound of wings that almost breached the sound barrier. A sound that fell in both their ears and the mares gazed up into the skies, only to catch a rainbow colored trail. "Heh, what do ya know, there is our very own daredevil." Applejack chuckled as she held her stetson close against her head.

The cyan pegasus landed almost right in front of them without any warning given and both ponies had to hold their headgear firmly due to the sudden shifts in wind. But on the back of the pegasus was a orange coated and purple maned filly to be found who hopped off of the back. "That was amazing Rainbow Dash!" the filly spoke up as her mane stood in every possible direction. With all the excitement and adrenaline that raced through the filly's body, she jumped up and down on the spot and fluttered her with her own tiny wings.

"If you thought that was amazing, you should be on my back when I do a Sonic Rainboom." Rainbow said with a cocky voice and her eyes closed up.

"So, awesome! But I gotta run now, the Crusaders are waiting for me! Bye Rainbow, bye Applejack, bye...uhm..." The little filly didn't finish the sentence and galloped straight to the barn where sounds of joy came from.

"What is that filly..." said Rainbow as she opened her eyes. The cerise eyes of the pegasus fell upon the black coated mare and within a second, the air got filled with a scream of pure terror for a few seconds. A scream that came from the ever so though Rainbow Dash. "N-Nopony said she, she would be here!" she managed to speak up after the sounds had died down.

"Calm down Rainbow, tis only Rarity." said Applejack as she placed a hoof on the shoulder of the near hyperventilating pegasus.

"That is who I am referring to!"

Applejack switching her eyes between the two mares and knew something had happened between then. And she wasn't in the mood to and watch the crusaders and her friends. The cowgirl let a deep sigh leave her before she spoke up her words, her words of honesty. "Look, Ah don't know what happened between you two, but can we behave like adults in front of them please? Tis not every day we do things like this."

Luckily for her, they both nodded in agreement to her as Rarity took the word. "For the girls?" she asked to Rainbow as the rims disappeared and reappeared in a blinking motion.

"For the girls." answered Rainbow, who still was uncertain of the business.

And so it happened, as the day ventured forward the three mares and the fillies had the time of their lives. The always enthusiastic Crusaders tried everything as usual and the three mares helped them the best they could.

When the noon hour hit them, Applejack served up the classical Sweet Apple Acres lunch and all of them enjoyed it as much as they could. It was taken note that Rarity never ate anything but only drank the apple juice that was being served. After a quick explanation done by her did all the other ponies nod and returned to their normal activities that were planned for the day.

It was only with the sunbathing some true trouble came for the elder unicorn, as the fillies tried to get her out of the shadows and into the full shine sun. But she struggled against it as she laid perfectly comfortable within the shadows of the tree with her hood down. When she did had more than enough of them pushing her, she told them all over her condition and why she remained within the shadows.

But hearing what she said then, clashed against the words spoken earlier towards Rainbow. The pegasus wanted to make a remark off of it so badly, but also couldn't break the promise she made to her friend. In the end, she just decided to keep her mouth shut, as well as her eyes. _Maybe it is too hard to explain it to the three of them as it was against me and Twi_, Rainbow thought to herself before she continued her own bathing.

As the day eventually and for some sadly, came to a closure, the time to leave for home had fallen upon all of them and Sweetie was too tired to struggle against the words of her sister. She even went willingly on the back of Rarity where she almost fell asleep on right away.

The unicorn said her thanks and goodbye's to both Applejack and Rainbow Dash before she made her way over to the house of her parents. A house that stood on the edge of town and was going to be the little walk before it would be reached. But once reached, it would be like nothing else.

Pearl, the mother of both Rarity and Sweetie, tucked her youngest filly in her bed and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead before she made her return to the living room from upstairs. The room where her beloved husband, Magnum and other daughter could be found. A daughter who let out a sigh as she had a troubling matter on her mind. "Mother, father, can I talk to you for a moment, it, it is about Sweetie." she started. "Nothing bad though, don't worry about that."

"Course you can honey. What do you wanna speak about?" Magnum replied as her mother came into the room carrying three cups of tea.

"Well, due to recent advancements in the store and the interview I told you about, business has been raising through the roof. I, simply do not have the time to get her over the floor all of the sudden. She is welcome of course, but we need more structure into it. Like, every weekend or every two weekends. And if it is needed somewhere in the week, contact me first please." Rarity spoke up with a knot in her heart. Of course it was needed to be discussed, but the truth behind the matter that she simply couldn't say. Not even against her own parents. She was terrified to death that if they would figure it out that they would disown her and declare her an outlaw.

Pearl took place on the couch and cuddled up against her loving Magnum but they both understood where her daughter was talking about. "Well, I do not see a problem in it to be honest, it will be a little hard for her though, to get used to it and all. But after a couple weeks she will be used to it. But Rary, you look tired, maybe you should go to bed as well. From what Sweetie told us, the both of you had an exhausting day." Pearl answered as she looked into the tired eyes of her grown up daughter.

Rarity gave a nod to her mother and finished up her tea with a couple long sips. She set her cup on the table and stood up from her seating in order to leave the living room as a whole. She spoke her goodnights to the both of them and then made her way up a set of stairs. Once the unicorn stood on the hallway of the second floor, she walked into the room that always could have been considered to be hers for as long as she could remember. At least it was until the day she moved over to Carousel Boutique. An emotional day for the whole family but one that happened for possibly the better.

Rarity stared out of the window while both of her elbows had placed themselves on the sill and supported her head. The red rimmed eyes fell on the moon, a moon that was even redder than the one before. But the odd thing was that it almost seemed as if it was calling her, haunting her even within the depths of her mind.

In an attempt to shake the matter off of herself, Rarity laid down in her bed and allowed her head to meet up with the pillow. She tried once more to gain some of her much needed sleep. But just like last time, her nature didn't allow it. She _needed_ to stay awake until the next dawn.

And to make matters only worse, the thirst returned as well into its full force. The blood that was taken from Trixie was all used and the hunger starting to rise up once more. She needed to feed, and she needed to do so soon enough.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 A mare of grace, or a monster?_

While the ivory coated unicorn turned and twisted in her bed, the gift of sleep was not granted to her once again. And that just to add to the pile of unpleasant conditions, the unstoppable thirst slowly but surely drove her to the edge of insanity, if not over it from time to time. Her eyes kept turning around her room and thus on everything that stood in there. In a mumble the words left her mouth, words that were meant for nopony else then herself. "I need it. Just, a glass...will do. N-No, hold yourself together Rarity, n-not tonight, not here, not with them." All of them were spoken in an attempt to prevent her from losing her delicate inner balance even more. The unicorn just closed her eyes firmly on each other unto one another. Everything that she saw was just the utter darkness that were her own eyelids. It was her last resort in the ever so fainter becoming hope.

As a couple minutes had crawled by, her eyes opened themselves once again like if they saw lightning that shot through the curtains. The second time they opened however, there was something different about Rarity to be seen. Something that was different yet the same and oddly familiar to her.

For it were the rims of her eyes that had returned to their warm sapphire blue coloring for some reason. But if one looked deeper within them, there were still some hints of the red coloring to be seen. It was deeply hidden within them, but it was still visible.

Rarity simply pushed the blankets from her body and released a forced sigh of utmost discomfort. As her eyes made a gentle blinking motion, she hoisted her upper body up right in her bed and she turned her head over to the window that was to be found on her left side. Her blue rims fell upon the reddish moon and just looked over it.

Yet within her ears she thought to be hearing something. Something that very gently whispered her name was what echoed in them as she continued to stare over to rock of banishment. "What is it with the moon?" Rarity softly mumbled to herself under another set of blinks. Something was off about the whole situation and Rarity knew that all too well. But she could not pinpoint just what it could possibly be. In her mind alone there were too many variables to do that.

Though much time to actually think about it was not granted to her as her nature started to boil up within her once more. It managed to take over her mind without much struggling and she wanted to uncurl the wings from her body. But something deep inside of her, did enter the struggle to keep them firmly around her belly and back. Rarity left her bed and rose up on her hind legs. Her forelegs were brought over to her face as she released a couple growls of discomfort and disgust as she stood bipedal. With the moonlight the shone down right through the window, it created a shadow on the wall behind the unicorn that was highly uncomfortable to say the least. Next to a being that was formed from the utter darkness, there was also the purplish skin of the wings that could be seen clearly next to it. An amazing yet horrifying play of light unfolded on the backwall of her room as the struggle in her body had failed and had given into the more animalistic side of hers.

The hooves of Rarity's forelegs rubbed her face while she moved closer to the window sill. In her mind there was the venomous thought that began to haunt her. A thought that she couldn't stand out whatsoever. "You, don't...dare." she spoke to herself while she removed her forehooves from her eyes and allowed them to rest upon the windowsill. All the muscles in the forelegs were set tight as her breathing was forced to leave her in a heavy manner. Her eyes turned themselves up from the sill and glared over to the sight that there was to behold through the window.

The rustic and peaceful front garden of her parents' house was what fell within her eyes and Rarity tried to think about all of the days the family had spent within it. But everything was in vain as she slowly opened her mouth as the fangs that were carried by her, could clearly be seen with the help of the moonlight. The action was soon followed up by a soft yet dark sounding hiss that was aimed towards the moon itself.

Mere seconds after the hiss did she shook her head a couple times. Rarity lowered her eyes to the sill itself and kept them there. "No, no, no, no! You will not take their blood, not of your own family!" the mare yelled quietly against herself. Almost right after the words got spoken, she pushed herself off from the sill and let her forehooves rest upon the black carpet that laid within the room. The purple maned unicorn tried to get the thought out of her head for the whole time but every attempt she had tried, had failed miserably. Her eyes glared over to the white wallpapers of the room in the hope that the answer to her troubling mind could be presented upon it.

But it didn't matter what she did. Because through one way or the other, her primal instinct would keep the control of her mind until she had fed. Not caring who or what it was in the slightest of manners. Rarity needed the red gold and she would get it. One way, or the other. And as icing on the cake did the mare found herself in a house with three potential preys she could easily feed from. A chance that wouldn't occur to her anytime soon after it.

The warm blue eyes lost their touch and ever so slowly they got transformed into an ice cold stare as the magical blue aura around her horn appeared. With a simple nod of her head did the doorknob turned itself over and with another nudge, it opened itself for her.

With a soft screech of the aged wood and hinges did the door open itself even further and Rarity carefully made her way through it. Doing so had her ending up on the hallway that connected all the rooms on the second floor together. Her eyes turned over to her right and caught the empty hallway. The only interesting part was the window at the very end. No doors could be seen as her room was the last one to be found.

As her eyes turned over to her left, there were a couple doors that could be seen together with the stairs that were leading down to another hall and up to the attic. All the candles were off for so far as she could see. That gave her the indicating that everypony in the house was at least to bed. If they would be sleeping however, was another question to be answered.

Rarity made her way through the hall with a near sneaking pacing as her eyes turned over all of the doors to be seen. First she passed the bathroom but it was when she came by the second door that her pace came to an abrupt stop. Her hoof slowly reached up for the doorknob in the depth of the night. Together with the sounds of a soft click and another screech, the door got opened and allowed Rarity to gaze into the room itself. A room where the quiet and peaceful snoring of two ponies originated from. Two ponies that were deeply asleep if the sounds had to be judged correctly.

The blue eyes of the unicorn slowly fell upon the bed that stood in the middle of the room. It was nothing special in her mind. It was just a standard twopony bed and it was from there, where the sounds came from. Rarity carefully stepped further into the room and closed the door behind her in silence. Then it were her eyes that laid themselves back upon the bed and she carefully sneaked up toward it.

It was the very bed where her very own parents laid peacefully asleep in. They were completely unaware of what their beloved daughter had become with time and of what she was actually capable of. The ponies who had raised her since the moment she was born, were on the point of becoming her next meal.

The mouth of Rarity slowly opened itself under a gentle and near silent hiss as her eyes kept themselves fixed upon the two. But in her mind there was another argument that broke lose. "I can't do it. Not them, not my own parents. I am a mare of grace...not a monster." she mumbled in a near inaudible whisper before she moved herself over to the side where her mother laid.

Pearl looked ever so peacefully in the bed. Her forelegs had wrapped themselves around the neck of her beloved Magnum as her purple mane ran wildly over the pillow. Pearl wasn't the kind of unicorn who liked to keep her mane together at night. She rather preferred it to be long, free and wild. Much to the contrast of her oldest daughter who was the complete opposite. The noses of both lovers touched the other gently while a smile stood on her face. She nuzzled him even in her sleep. It was a sight that truly was just priceless and spoke of true love between the two of them.

Rarity slowly and uncomfortably rose a hoof up and stroked the neck of her mother while the gaze in her eyes turned away from the cold expression. Instead it turned over to one of uncertainty that was mixed with madness. Her head lowered itself and soon enough, the fangs found themselves touching the neck of her mother. But instead of biting through its flesh, Rarity moved her lips back up over her fangs and gave it a kiss in a light and loving manner. "Thank you, for everything. And may you sleep well, mother." she spoke softly after she had removed her lips from the kiss and moved them up to one of her ears.

Pearl stirred a little bit from the cold kiss but only let out a light giggle before she nuzzled Magnum once more. As the sound took its turn into the ears of Rarity, a smile formed itself. Though the very thought of draining her mother from her blood was both pleasing and haunting her mind at the same time. The mare shook her head a couple times before she left her mother and made her way over to the other side of the bed, to the side of her father.

Rarity kissed the exposed side of the Magnum's neck before another smile formed itself on her face, but the same thoughts kept racing through her mind. "Thank you for everything father, may you sleep well." she spoke in a whisper before turning herself over to the door and took the first steps.

But as she was making her retreat, her hoof landed on a faulty plank and it allowed a deep screech of the wood to take its turn through the room. Rarity's eyes turned into the smallest size possible just before they closed themselves and she awaited the filly to rise up and ask for her doings at the hour.

Silence. Nothing but silence was suddenly dominating in the room. Not even the snoring of her parents could be heard nor the wind that blew outside. The unicorn gathered all of her the courage to open her eyes again and looked over to the bed of her parents to witness the sights for herself.

Rarity would have expected the two of them to rise up and look her right in the eyes before questioning just why she was there. But in reality did the both of them only stirred a little bit. It didn't stop Rarity from praying though. "Please stay asleep, please stay asleep." she whispered silently.

Luckily was her wish was granted as the room filled itself with a sound she had been annoyed with for years on end. The terrible loud snoring of her father. Even to the day it was still a mystery for the mare of just how Pearl actually managed to sleep peacefully through it. It was a question that had been within her mind for years and every time she visited her parents and heard the snoring, it rose back up in her mind. Yet she never asked them both out loud as it was unladylike.

Rarity let out a forced exhaled in a relieved manner before she made her way back to the hallway and closed the door behind her. If her heart was still beating normally, it would be pounding deep within her throat. Even though her mind was in a two way struggle for almost all of the time, the mare still managed to stay normal and potentially could have saved the lives of her parents without them even knowing it. But the thirst was still within her and needed to be lest by the spilling of blood. There simply wasn't any other way of stilling it with anything else.

In silence from her side, she turned her eyes over to the remaining door on the hallway. The door where the last soul in their family took its residence. "Sweetie..." the unicorn mumbled to herself before she walked up to the door. Slowly she moved a hoof up to the doorknob but a hesitation went through her body. One that didn't made her just grab it and open it. "No...I can't, I can't do this...not to her." she spoke to herself. But a force greater than she ever could be just let her take the knob and turned it open. Rarity didn't just only feared for the life of her sister at that point, but also that of her own.

With the soft screech was the door opened and Rarity simply stood in the opening. Her eyes gazed over the room of the filly that was her own sibling. Her blue rimmed eyes fell upon the countless toys and collections Sweetie had managed to build up in the few years she had lived already and the elder sister was genuinely impressed by it all.

Then her eyes fell upon the simple bed where she resided in. Her cute, soft and peaceful snoring filled itself within the ears of the mare who slowly took steps closer to the bed. A small sigh left her upon hearing the sounds while her wings, which were still spread out, gave a couple little flaps.

Each flap that took place from them, the power of them became more and more. Each flap that was given with them caused her to become even lighter on her hooves then she was with the previous. And with one powerful last flap did cause her to lose contact with the ground. Rarity found herself suspended in the air and had a gently look with the new perspective she had gained. However, there wasn't a single sound that originated from the wings as the sliced through the air. The eyes fell upon her sister once more and the stare she gave was deadly.

She closed in the distance between herself and the bed before just she dropped herself onto it. Rarity landed on all four of her hooves while the mattress didn't even move one bit with her on top of it. The purple skinned wings finally curled themselves back around her body as her eyes never were taken from the ball of fur below her. For right below her was the sleeping filly to be found. Her own flesh and blood, her beloved sister and kin. A pony she had loved the moment her green irises saw the world around her. But at the point in time, ready to become the meal of a monster.

Rarity suddenly shook her head deeply as she tried her utmost best to keep her attention away from her sister. "No you foolish mare, you do not do it... Not from her, not from them. I don't care how thirsty you are, I will not do it." she muttered against herself in the almost inaudible tone. Then her eyes fell back on her sister and the dark nature rose right back in her as she opened her mouth. She was ready to strike down upon her helpless prey.

"No..." she whispered to herself as her eyes go forcefully closed again. "I can't... I can not take it from her, not from my sweet little sister." But her body had other intentions as it started to lower her head. The gap between the fangs and the neck of Sweetie was only getting less and less distant. Rarity opened her eyes once more and tried to break herself loose from the hold, but every attempt she tried was simply nullified. Her primal nature had her in its grasp and wouldn't let her go. The only way to stop it her madness, was to take it.

A breeze of cold air left her nose with every forced exhale as it met the met the grayish mulberry and light grayish mane of Sweetie. In response to the air being blown through her mane, the filly only stirred a little bit but didn't moved out of her sleep.

"Good night, my prey." Rarity mumbled in a kind and pleasant tone while one of her forehooves made its way over to the neck of her sister, wanting to stroke it in a sisterly manner.

The hoof made contact with the warm coat of the filly who shivered a bit in response as the veins in her neck became visible due to the sudden change of temperature. The mare opened her mouth under the sound of a satisfied hiss while she let her eyes rest upon the neck and head area. The ears of Sweetie perked themselves as soon as they caught the hiss. It only resulted in her shivering deeply and in even more fear than she already was. "Change...changelings..." That one word was the only thing she managed to speak up through her nightly fears.

With the sudden tones that entered her own ears, the unicorn mare was snapped back into the real reality and she rose her head back up. Keeping it, and thus her fangs, away from her beloved sister as she blinked again. The wings uncurled themselves gently while she gave a couple flaps with them once more. "No, no blood tonight... Then I rather starve a night then doing that." Rarity whispered while the wings caused her to become airborne once more.

Under the sounds of a light thud she landed back on all four of her hooves and just wanted to make her way out of the room. The unicorn wanted to just walk down the hallway and head back to her own room.

As her horn coated itself once more in her magic, she walked through the door and unto the hallway. With a nudge from her head, the door closed itself and she let her eyes fell upon the stairs that were leading to the lower level of the house. With a slow blink she released the thought of going back to her room and then walked up to the staircase itself.

Rarity made her descend from the stairs without much thought in her mind while she continued to mutter deeply in herself. Once the last step was reached, she turned over to the kitchen and allowed her horn to charge itself up once more. But that time it only kept itself covered with the light, creating enough of it for her to see properly among the dark.

And then she saw it with her own eyes. It reflected within the blue light of the unicorn her magic, the wine cabinet of her parents. The glass doors of the cabinet got surrounded by the aura and opened. An unopened bottle of red wine gently levitated itself out of it and brought over to the face of Rarity. The mare read the label it had to see if it would suit her taste.

While some seconds had passed by, the unicorn gave her nod of approval to the bottle and closed the cabinet before she opened another in order to get a glass fit for such a drink. Rarity took out a wine glass and closed the door of the other cabinet without much troubles but kept the sounds low for obvious reasons. Finally she made her way over to the living room with a calm pacing.

The normally always so lifeful room was consumed by nothing but the darkness of the night and not even the moon shone within it. As much as Rarity had embraced it, she couldn't help it but to feel a little uncomfortable in its presence. The candle next to a chair she had claimed as 'hers' over the course of time, got its little flame and thus removed some of the darkness out. The bottle and glass were placed on the table and she sat down within the comforts of the chair. The lid of the bottle turned itself off of it and with one elegant move the bottle poured some of its content into the glass before it was placed upright on the table once again.

Rarity brought the glass to her lips but before she took a sip, she took a couple light sniffs from the wine and soon enough there was a smile to be found on her face. "Mom, your taste in wine never seem to fail you." she spoke up in a gentle chuckle. And then finally Rarity set the glass truly on her lips and took a light sip from the liquids as she found herself both victorious and defeated.

"A meal right before you, three time no less, yet I couldn't do it... Not my family...I am not a monster. I may look like one, I may act like one from time to time, but you are not a monster." she mumbled to herself after the glass had removed itself from her lips. But the more she went into with her sentence, the louder her speaking became. All the way up to the point it reached normal speaking levels.

"Of course you are not, sis." a sweet and young but all too familiar voice echoed all of the sudden through the darkness. It was something that placed the unicorn on edge almost right away and she wanted to know the fine details of it.

"What? Who is there?" Rarity asked up before she caught a shadow that moved itself into the living room. From what her eyes caught, it came from the hallway and she already feared the worst possible thing. The purple maned mare set the glass back on the table while she assumed a more relaxed pose in her chair.

Then the mysterious figure was to be revealed when it came into the light of the candle. It was revealing that it was nopony else then Sweetie Belle herself. The young filly wore a smile but a worried expression in her eyes. "What are you doing up so late sis? Something troubling you again?" she asked while she trotted over to the sofa and managed to crawl up on it. Upon the sight that played itself before her, Rarity had to do her best not to chuckle out loud. She couldn't hold herself as much as thought and released one in a soft manner after a hoof was placed before her mouth. Sweetie didn't care about it and curled up around herself while her eyes kept themselves fixed upon her bigger sister.

Rarity allowed herself to let go a decently warm smile, but for the most part it was just cold as she picked her glass up again and took another sip. Instead of setting it back on the table, she kept it levitating next to her as she began to reply to her sister. "Nothing all too serious to worry about Sweetie, just a couple things I need to get out of my head. But why are you up if I may ask?" the unicorn spoke up and questioned her younger sister.

The emerald green eyes of the filly came across the sapphire blue ones of Rarity and she shivered slightly while she remembered what happened. What caused her to wake up from her sleep. "I, I had a nightmare sis, a terrible one. I could almost feel it. It felt so real. At first I was just playing with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, but then everything went dark and a changeling pinned me down to the ground under the a scary hiss." she spoke in a terrified voice.

Rarity knew all too well that she was the cause of her sister's nightmare and invited her to sit next to her for protection with a nudge of her head. Sweetie got the silent invitation almost right away and hopped off of the sofa, only to crawl into the chair her sister sat in.

"Get some sleep here, Sweetie. You'll need it." Rarity spoke in a calm and sweet voice as she stroked a hoof through the mane of her sister. Sweetie moved a little bit over the mare and eventually found herself comfortable against the cold chest that she had. The young filly even smiled as a deep and peaceful sigh left her and the eyes closed themselves, much to Rarity's own surprise.

Time didn't had to progress long before the sound of her snoring filled up the room, a sound that drove the mare back into her insanity. As horrible as it was, it had to be done. Even if it was just one or two swallows. She wanted and needed it just so badly.

Rarity finished up her glass and set it back on the table. Her horn discharged itself and she lowered her as her mouth opened itself and her fangs became visible once more. They were only an inch away from the neck of Sweetie Belle. With one single and small tear of blood that formed itself below her right eye, Rarity tried to stop herself with all of her physical force.

But one quick movement of her head, all of her promises and dreams just shattered. For the fangs had sunken into the neck of her ever so loved sister and pierced right through a vein. The little sister only let out a small gasp for air and tightened her hold against Rarity for more protection while the blood flow was altered.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 A cup of blood filled with regret_

As the blood slowly left the wounds that were caused by the fangs, it entered the mouth of the vampiric unicorn as if she was part of the normal blood flow from the filly. Rarity swallowed it under soft moans of pleasure. She loved it as disgusting as it was. Just the sheer taste of the liquids that could be found within her mouth before they made their way down into her body, it was simply indescribable. The elder sister closed her eyes as she shamefully enjoyed every possible second that she was draining the life liquids from her sister. Her beloved little sister.

The little filly herself only stirred deeply as the events happened to her. In her own mind it all appeared like it was a dream and Sweetie believed holy in it. The young filly kept saying to herself that she was deeply asleep in her bed and that what was happening was just another nightmare. Sweetie Belle kept her eye forcefully shut and she didn't had any form of intention to just open them any time soon. All while more of her blood left her body by force it did made her weaker and weaker. The young filly kept stirring deeply through the whole ordeal with her eyes closed. All the way until she didn't move anymore.

As Rarity felt the struggling against her becoming only less and eventually just stopped, the sapphire blue eyes of the mare opened themselves again. She moved her mouth away from the wound in a shaking manner, as she couldn't believe it herself. A small string of her own saliva that was covered in blood held contact with the two for a little longer before it just broke into two pieces. One piece just hung on the lips of the mare, ready to drip the drops. While the other part fell back into the neck of Sweetie.

Under a light pant she let her ice cold blue fall upon her prey while her tongue moved itself passed her blood covered lips. The small string was taken with it as she cleaned her lips like nothing happened. But as she did that, the tears of blood and realization had made their way down her cheeks. Rarity shook her head violently from side to side while she let a hoof rest upon the created wound. She even pressed against it in order to stop the flow of blood from leaving. "No, no, no, no..." she spoke through her tears.

Without a single second thought that went through the unicorn her mind, she stood up from the chair and carefully walked on her hind legs while she carried her unconscious little sister in her forelegs. One of her hooves kept on pressing against the wound while she left the living room as the other was used for a stable hold. Rarity began on the careful ascent up the stairs with the bathroom as intention. But with every step she took, there was another tear of blood made its way down her cheeks. A path that ended on the coat of her sister.

Rarity's horn charged itself up gently once again on the terrible unfortunate night, the door of the bathroom opened itself and she entered with before closing the door once again. the sounds created by both the horn and the door was kept was low as possible, for the elder sister didn't wanted to have her parents find out. The tears from both eyes met each other by the chin before they fell on the coat and made of the near lifeless little filly. The mare lowered her body and placed the body of her sister on the rug of the bathroom while she sniffled in a gentle manner. "I am so sorry Sweetie, I, I shouldn't have left my room tonight." Rarity spoke up to her sister in a tone that was filled with regret. She was begging for forgiveness already as it was about the only thing she could possibly do.

Her horn was still lightly charged and with her magic it opened a small cabinet that housed all of their medical supplies. Rarity's eyes went over everything in the search for some alcohol, bandages and plasters that she could use. Use to clean and treat the wound she created on her.

With her free hoof did Rarity manage to grab a towel as she spotted the needed equipment in the corner of her eye. The things got levitated into her direction before being placed before her. While the fear could be read in her eyes, Rarity slowly removed her hoof from the wound and the blood once again traveled through the open wounds that were created by the sharp fangs. _Her_ sharp fangs. A gaze of utter disgust for herself was given as she stared down at the wound and knew to act quickly.

The unicorn dipped some of the alcohol onto the towel before she dapped it carefully over the wound. It resulted in the flesh becoming a bit more clean from the already dried up blood and being disinfected from any possible diseases.

Rarity also had a faint hope that her sister would be coming back to her knowledge because of the biting alcohol. But the hope was flown over as the filly didn't even move a muscle in response to the burning substance that came in contact with the open wound itself by accident. After a couple more daps were done against it, Rarity just removed the towel from the neck and threw it aside in order to place the bandages over it.

More and more tears fell out of the eyes of Rarity as it had become emotionally too much for her to handle. She wasn't used to much to start with anyway. But she stood on the brink of losing her only sister, her one and only little sister. It was horrible to say the least, abhorrent would be a better word to describe her situation.

In the end and through her many tears that were shed, Rarity still managed to place the bandages and sticking plaster over the wound before she crawled back upon her hooves. And in one swift motion of her head, Sweetie could be found on the back of the unicorn. The blue aura disappeared from the filly but not from around her horn as she still needed a light in the darkness.

The unicorn needed to skip on three legs for the fact that she held Sweetie close to her with a hoof. The filly was held much closer than that she ever was within her life. Yet in secret, even in deny of herself, the elder sister had already given up hope for her beloved little sister. The amounts of blood that she had taken away from her were more than enough to end her life for certain. Her lifeless heart filled itself with something she truly deserved at that point in time. Pure regret.

Before she walked down the hallway in a gentle pacing, she closed the bathroom door and had a look over the hallway to see if everything was still closed and dark. Everything appeared to be fine in her eyes and as she went down the hall, Rarity was able to wipe some of the tears away. Yet they created a mess from her perfect coat. "Just how could I be so stupid..?" the mare mumbled while turning her head over to the body of her lifeless sister.

Rarity made her way over to the bedroom of Sweetie and increased the charge of her horn once again in order to open the door. But instead of just placing the filly in her bed like she saw her earlier that night, she did something else. As the body got levitated off from her back, the mare rose up on her hind legs and thus stood again bipedal. She allowed Sweetie to fall in her forelegs where she hugged the body like the true sister she could be and always should have been. But as the two made contact with each other again, there was something in the chest of the filly that could not only be heard, but also be felt.

The ears of Rarity twitched softly before she turned her head down, facing her sisters chest. Ever so careful and almost not believing what she heard, Rarity laid Sweetie back in her bed and discharged her horn completely to eliminate the mistakes of their magical powers colliding in one way or the other. Then she lowered her own head to the chest and let her ear hover above it a bit as she started to listen more carefully. Just hoping to hear the sound again.

_Boom, boom. Boom, boom_.

The blue eyes of the unicorn started to light up as she carefully wiped away the new tears she had gotten. The sound indeed originated from her sister. But to be more correct, it originated from her sister's heart. The little heart did its work once again, meaning that Sweetie was still alive. Weakened, but alive and that was what counted.

As soon as she made the realization, Rarity let out a deep exhale of relief through her nose and didn't care of just how her sister was brought back to life. Instead she tucked Sweetie in like their mother always had done to the two of them. But she added a little twist of her own, something that came over the years that Sweetie had spent in the boutique and was even adopted by their mother. For Rarity finally gave her sister a small kiss upon the forehead with her cold lips before just made her over to the door for her departure.

But her way as interrupted by the sound of a couple moans which were followed up by a weak sounding voice. "W-What happened..?" Rarity however, didn't wished to discuss what happened and knew she would get over it. Under a soft screech the door closed itself as Rarity made her exit. She left Sweetie Belle alone and filled with questions. Something that was a world first for her and was struggling deeply with her moral code.

Back in her own bedroom, Rarity just dropped herself down in her own bed and pulled the blankets over her body while even more tears formed themselves below her eyes once more. She tried her best to stay normal. To stay the pony she always had been, the mare she still saw herself as. But with her having taken the blood of a relative, she was mentally broken from the events as they happened.

Many tears of blood continued with their way down her cheeks and eventually fell down unto the pillow. All of it while the night continued to pass by and just had to make room for the upcoming day. And a terrible day it would be. But it also would be the very first time she would get enough hours of sleep after one another.

With the sun starting to rise up only after a couple hours Rarity had dropped herself into her bed. The mare finally managed to fall asleep after having blamed the events on herself for just so long. But in another room, her parents had just woken up and did their daily routine of waking up and refreshing like nothing ever had happened. Neither of two even had a clue of what had happened. Not even the blood covered towel was noticed by the either of them as it was hidden out of sight among the other dirty cloths.

Pearl would eventually made her way over to the door of Rarity's bedroom where she knocked on it a couple times as her voice echoed sweetly through the place. "Rary, are you awake?" She waited a couple seconds but she didn't get any answer from the always so early up Rarity. The mare knew enough and made her way over to the door of Sweetie's room and knocked on that one before she began to speak again. "Sweetie, are you awake?"

"I am mother..." a weak voice spoke from the other side. Pearl opened the door and was greeted by the near lifeless emerald eyes of her youngest daughter.

"Honey, what, what happened to you? Don't tell me you skipped another night trying to think about your cutie mark, now did you?" the concerned mother spoke while entering the room and made her way over to the bed. When she had reached it, Pearl simply sat down next to her daughter on the bed itself. She just looked at her with a questioning look in curious wait for the answer.

"No mom, I didn't do that..." Sweetie replied softly.

"Then what...oh my good lord, what is that on your neck?" Pearl spoke in a confused tone as she then saw the bandages on Sweetie's neck. The bandages were white, her coat was white. White on white don't get seen that quick even for the sharpest of eyes. Only when looked at for long enough or close enough it could be seen.

The eyes of the filly slowly fell upon her mother and she shook her head from side to side. "I, I don't know mom...I don't know." But before her mother could respond in any form to the words spoken, Sweetie closed her eyes again. The filly lost all of her muscular power and fell back into the pillow, right back to sleep.

Pearl let out a deep sigh as she continued to gaze over the sleeping filly before she gave a stroke through the mane of her youngest daughter. "Rest for now, Sweetie. Rest for now." And then she stood back up from the bed, still being completely unaware of the events that had happened the past night. But she started to wonder just what could have been going on. The mother left the bedroom as a whole but she kept the door open just a little bit. Wide enough for sounds to make their way through it.

While the day ventured onward in its normal manner, Pearl and Magnum did their daily things while knowing that both of their daughters were deeply asleep. Yet neither parent even dared to wake them up. It was only when the clock hit the late afternoon that the sound of something descending from the stairs could be heard within the ears of the mare.

Sweetie Belle had come back to her strength during her sleep and was her regular, happy self again but didn't want to remove the bandages from her neck out of fear for what laid beneath it. Both of her parents were relieved that she was better again, but couldn't help it to just wonder what could have caused such a thing. Let alone who placed it there.

As for the vampiric unicorn, she was still sleeping like a dead rose in her bed. But as the sun lowered itself in order to make place for the moon, she woke up from her plagued slumber. "Ugh." was just one of the many moans she let out while she turned herself around under the blankets.

"Why, Sweetie..?" she muttered and without a warning she just threw the blankets from her body. Rarity managed to hoist herself upright in her bed under the sounds of a forced exhale. She felt that she needed to go. She just to leave the house of her parents and make her return back into the shadows of her own boutique. The only place she knew she wouldn't harm any more family members. Rarity turned her head over to the window and pulled the curtain aside with a light charge of magic. Where she hoped to see a wonderful Equestrian afternoon, all that she was greeted with were the thick gray clouds of rain that were forecasted to make their appearance.

Another deep exhale left her as she got off of her bed and started to mumble in herself. "At least there is no sun today." Rarity opened the door of her bedroom and ventured down the hallway. She went straight into the bathroom in order to refresh herself and think of something to get away, an excuse to just leave them behind with their questions unanswered.

Her eyes fell upon the blood covered towel that she had used save the life of her sister with. Upon the sight of it Rarity knew that her parents could have seen it as well. Especially given the fact that it laid on top of the laundry grid and it wasn't that hard to miss at all. Yet it seemed to have being washed. Once more did her heart just filled itself with regret for her done deeds.

Eventually the mare of grace made her way down the stairs while she wore her black cloak over her body but left her head visible. She had at least found the courage to peek inside the living room and tell them all her made up lie for her departure. As she peeked into the room, the whole family was present.

Pearl had been asking Sweetie just what had happened to her but got the same answer over and over. The young filly just didn't knew how it had happened for the last thing she remembered was being tucked in bed by her mother. So instead was Pearl just cuddling with her beloved youngest daughter as Magnum was reading through his daily newspapers. Out of all the ponies present it was their mother who was the first to take note of her older daughter and smiled to her as she patted another spot next to her. "Come join us, Rary." she spoke up with a happy tone in her voice And just upon hearing the nickname, Magnum laid his papers aside and turned his head over to the doorway. His eyes fell upon Rarity and a smile formed itself below his muzzle.

"I am sorry to say this, but I have to leave now, Twilight is expecting me in the boutique for some advice about tailoring. Sounds like she wants to practice some herself." she spoke with a semi confident sounding voice and looked over all of the ponies that were present.

Her mother nodded in an understanding manned to the words while her father looked at her in a questioning manner. "If she really wants to know about it, you might have a competition for your business. Nothing wrong that, just some healthy competition." That was her father at his peak, both in the looks as in the words. Sweetie just smiled and waved to her sister before she went back to snuggling against the chest of Pearl.

"Take care honey." her mother said with a loving smile on her face.

"You come back to visit soon again, right?" Magnum replied in a semi suspicious sounding voice before he narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Of course I am going to dad." Rarity spoke as she smiled to all three of them. "You know I am not that low, right?" The stallion allowed a snicker to leave him at the reply he got and then just smiled towards Rarity with a confirming nod. But before she could make her departure, Sweetie had different thoughts and removed herself from the warm hold of Pearl. Almost within an instant she found herself hugging one of Rarity's forelegs as she looked up to her big sister.

"I will miss you sis." she spoke with almost watery eyes.

"D'oh, I will miss you too Sweetie, more than anything. But, I really have to go now, otherwise Twilight is waiting for me." Rarity spoke as she wrapped her free foreleg around her little sister.

A couple more seconds went by as the sisters just hugged and cuddled the other in a loving manner. Both Pearl and Magnum had to do their best to hold their d'aws from letting them out. Sweetie eventually let the leg of Rarity go and only smiled to her with a small tear that left her eyes. The elder sister couldn't resist it anymore and just nuzzled the nose of her sister before she finally made her departure towards her own home.

Rarity found herself on a bit of a different road home. For she was walking parallel to the treeline of the mythical and fearful Everfree Forest. A forest that had both been generous to her as well as fearful. With her eyes that went over the nearby surrounding, they actually scanned for any form of life that could possibly be there. But aside from the usual birds and critters, there was not another single soul of a pony that could be seen. An exhale of relief left her nose before she disappeared in a set of bushes. Rarity disappeared out of sight because of something that she just had to do. Something she rather didn't do to begin with though.

The mare sat down on her behind among the bushes and the blue eyes closed themselves off from the world. Her forced breathing became a bit heavier as she rose a fore hoof up to her mouth. Her mouth opened itself in a nervous manner and widened itself to its fullest extent. The fangs were retracted in her upper jaw line and the hoof started began to shake deeply as the seconds just crawled by.

Eventually the hoof just got shoved inside the mouth of Rarity, far enough to tickle her uvula before it was removed again at the speed of lightning. And almost instantly she hurled a couple time. A couple empty hurls which disgusted her. But then the entire content of her stomach was rushed out under a moan of utmost discomfort and disgust respectively.

After a couple more empty hurls to close it off, Rarity just spit whatever there was left in her mouth out and opened her eyes once more. Only to have them fall upon the puddle of acidic goo that laid before her. An acidic goo that was as red as blood and just left her very body. The blood of her sister was forcefully removed from her unholy body. The elder sister really just rather starved then having the blood of her sister fuel her. "D-Disgust...disgusting..." she shivered to herself while she rose back up on all four of her hooves in a shaking manner.

She wiped her lips clean with a foreleg before continuing on her venture back home like nothing happened. Rarity left the goo just as it was in order to let it dissolve over the course of time. But on the entire way back to the boutique, she was having an uneasy manner of walking. Rarity looked like nothing when she traveled down the street her home was located on. She had nothing in her stomach to be consumed and the bags below her eyes while the rims had turned into a dull blue coloring. And to make the matters even worse, the rain had threatened to drop itself almost any minute as she looked up into the skies above.

Everypony she passed by on her travels was wondering what could have happened to her, but none had the guts to just step up and ask what was going on. Some mumbled about her being a visitor from the woods, a savage even. Yet Rarity didn't even listen to them all. For she had enough problems on her head as it was already.

After the long trot she finally managed to reach the boutique and opened the door with her magic when there wasn't anypony in sight. She opened a door that lead to a world of darkness alone. But on her face she got a slight grin while walking through the doorway and closed it behind her. Her horn charged itself a bit deeper and in no time, all the flames of the candles were burning freely again.

She hung her cloak on the hat stand and made her way over to the living room. When she entered the room and her eyes had made their turn over it to see if everything was still the way it should have been, Rarity dropped herself onto the sofa. She made herself comfortable upon the piece of furniture and just closed her eyes while she mumbled once more against herself. "How could I have been so stupid to do such a horrible thing to my own sister? Granted I needed blood, but why couldn't I just turn away?" As she spoke her rambling, the rain had started to tick against the window. To her it was an indication that she had arrived at her home not a moment too late.

The unicorn kept pounding her head over the matter while the eyes kept themselves shut, she could just simply forget it had ever occurred as she did with all her other meals. But the last one stood out like no other and stung her like a knife through the heart. "I need to set up rules for myself. For this, this is unheard of. I can not have it I feed of friends and family, nopony must know what I am! What hides behind my face and under my cloak."

With the minutes passed by that were spent alone and deeply in thought and isolation. Many ideas made their way through her head as she even started to question her very own believes. What was right to do and what was wrong. Her entire concept of _normal_ was turned upside down.

But all of the thoughts, all of the new and old ideologies disappeared like snow before the sun when her ears caught the sound of her mailbox being opened was heard. There were a couple things that fell down on her doormat, including something that sounded heavy. It was due to the rather suddenness of it that the unicorn startled a little bit. She released a soft yelp while her eyes opened themselves as wide as possible.

"It, it was nothing, just the mailmare, Rarity." she said to herself in an attempt to calm her mind and feelings down. She crawled out of the sofa under the sounds of a soft moan with her destination being the front door.

While her eyes gazed over the mail that laid on the doormat, she began to blink a couple times at a certain package. For next to the usual orders on paper, commercials and invoices, there was something different on the mat, something she had been waiting on for years to happen. Yet her wish was finally granted as it literally laid before her.

"The latest edition of EquinFashion! _With this month an exclusive interview with miss Rarity from Ponyville._" she spoke and quoted from the magazine's cover. "Preview issue." Those words were spoken by her as they were stamped on the plastic housing of the bookwork. Seeing the sight before her was without a doubt one of the most beautiful moment in her life. And it was something that caused the memories of what happened just a couple hours ago to be suppressed in a dark corner of her mind.

With a happy trot she made her way back into the living room and placed all the other letters and papers on the table. But instead of just plopping down and read the magazine, Rarity went over to the kitchen to take out an unopened bottle of red wine and a glass for its consumption.

The unicorn then made her way back to her sofa and was she walked, she poured some of the wine into the glass. Under the sounds of a soft 'plof' she fell down in the sofa. She took the invoices and orders out first, sorting them by date and subject before she placed them all together in an ordered manner.

The mare then took a couple gentle sips from her wine while she giggled at some of the ideas her clients wished her to make into actual designs. Then she turned her attention of the newspaper. It was nothing truly of her interest with the exception of one small article that was named, _Mysteriously bitten pony healthy again_.

Her eyes made their way swiftly over the article and she discovered that Mixmaster had overcome his injury and didn't remember anything with the exception of a couple drinks with his mates. He had forgotten he went with the unicorn at all. And that was something which pleased her to a great amount.

"And now...it is time to read that interview." Rarity spoke to herself as she took out the thick, near book like, magazine and looked in the index just where her interview stood.

The day had once again slowly being traded in for the night as the red moon shone a deeper red the it did the nights before. But Rarity didn't had an eye for it, for she was reading the whole magazine from beginning to end, keeping her interview as the last thing to read just to be a major tease towards herself.


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 A new secret revealed_

The moon was shining its wonderful and calming reddish light once more over the land. The red coloring illuminating not only the many pathways that would remain hidden during the day, but also penetrated into a window within the living room of the Carousel Boutique. Rarity found herself leaning against the windowsill that had the best view upon the rock in space. Her forelegs were crossed over one another as her head rested on top of them. The blue rimmed eyes just watched up into the skies. All while the echo in her head did its turn once more, whispering her name. "What is your deal? Why do you keep calling me?" she mumbled to herself in a wondering question. Almost as if she wanted to communicate with the voice. The magazine that contained her years awaited interview just laid down on the table, resting until it would be picked up again.

Without a warning that was given from any kind, Rarity suddenly dropped herself off of the sill and turned her body around. The eyes fell on the front door of her boutique and the confusion became only greater. With a gentle charge of her horn she levitated her cloak up from the hatstand and dropped it over her body. As the pure black cloak started to cover her body once more, Rarity let out a sigh of feeling secure. The feeling that nothing in the world could possibly harm her. The truth of the situation was, she could still be harmed just as easily.

The ivory coated unicorn made her way over to the door and opened it with another charge of her horn. She went through the doorway and carefully scanned the nearby surrounding for any forms of life that could possibly be out in the night. But all she saw where the abandoned streets and the lights in the houses. Not a living soul dared to show itself at the time of night, or they were simply asleep in the warm havens of their beds and homes.

The unicorn closed the door behind her before she started to trot in a slow pacing at first, almost calm and enjoying. But each step that was taken at the distance of a couple dozen meters she became faster and faster. All the way until she found herself just galloping quietly through the streets of Ponyville. With her body going on what seemed to be pure willpower, Rarity managed to make her way over to the edge of the rustic town. The place and border where the plains began to stretch.

She ran up to the nearest and highest hill she could see and only then her legs allowed themselves to come to an actual standstill. It was something that came much to the surprise of the unicorn herself. Yet much time to look at the sight that stretched before her wasn't given as her head moved itself downward. She had been held back by the confusion and anger that had built up from the moment when she lost control over her legs. But it was all released in one simple sentence. "What is going on with your legs!?" But the questioning had only just began. For it would get even more confusing as time progressed.

One by one, each of her legs got lifted up into the air and every single muscle in them got moved against her will. "No control again." Rarity mumbled to herself. The mare rose her head back up again and looked around the darkened hillside. Where she expected to see the empty plains and hills, her eyes caught something that was completely different. For the blue eyes fell upon the ever so much feared _Everfree Forest_.

"What in the name of Equestria can be found there, that can not be found here?" she thought out loud before her hooves slowly moved on their own again. "Not again..." she muttered to herself in an uncomfortable manner as her legs began to carry her once more. Each step she took, was one closer to the forest itself. It didn't matter what she did, she couldn't stop her hooves from bringing her over to the place. And Rarity didn't even dare to call upon her magic for it was truly limited to a dozen spells at max. Most of them were only used in aid of her profession and she never thought that she would have much use for an high amount of spell usage on her line of work. Something that backfired quite the lot at the moment she found herself in.

The vampiric unicorn was brought only deeper and deeper into the dark woods, deeper than she ever had gone without or with somepony else. The trees all looked more frightening than they usually did under the lights of the reddish moon. But there was one thing that caught her attention more than anything else as she maneuvered herself through the forest. And that was the fact that none of the woods nightly predators showed themselves to her. She was perfectly out in the open and could be considered a meal ready to be taken away.

Yet not even a single sound of anything was heard in her near surrounding. No manticores that were rampaging through the vegetation, no timberwolves who were howling against the moon. It almost seemed if those creatures, the fear of the Everfree themselves, were scared of the blood red moon high on the skies.

And on that thought did Rarity continue her ideas with. "What, could possibly upset those creatures by such a lot that they won't even dare to come out?" the mare questioned herself as she looked in every direction. From time to time she meant to saw something scary. But a few seconds afterward realized it was just a play of light that tricked her eyes. The further she came, the odder it got for her though.

More silence and a lot less vegetation, it almost seemed like that Rarity was the only being in that part of the woods. All of the trees slowly went under a transformation from what she could see. From their brown barks and trunks, they went to scorched back. The ever so natural curving branches were straightened out and bold of their leaves. And at the end of them, sharp tips ready to skewer any unwilling victim. Helped with or without magic.

The horrifying images shot through the mind of Rarity and she released a shiver at them all. "Im-Impossible, right?" she mumbled up as she had one point firmly in her eyes. As if she waited for an answer that came from the tree itself did she kept her eyes on it. But as expected, there was only the silence of the woods. Her eyes tore themselves off of the branch and laid back on the road ahead. She would discover who was doing the deeds to her without a doubt, whether she would like it, was a question in and of itself.

Not to mention that her thirst had returned. All the bits from Sweetie's blood that weren't puked out, had been consumed by her body and used as its fuel. If the attacker wasn't standing to Rarity's liking, the fight of life and death could begin.

As she kept being carried through the depth of the forest, there a thick fog which rose up just above her hooves. At first Rarity didn't make a true remark from it because it was just coming up to her ankles. Though the further she went, the thicker and higher it became. "Hmm? What do we have here..?" the mare mumbled to herself while her legs kept guiding her the way but she was almost swallowed by the fog. In her mind she came up with all sorts of theories just what could be hiding in the fog. A band of changeling? A cult for Nightmare Moon? Queen Chrysalis herself? The ghostly remain of the unicorn king of the Crystal Empire after he was banished?

Under any normal circumstance the unicorn would scream in utter terror at such a thick mist, but given what happened already to her, it was hardly normal to begin with. Rarity kept herself as silent as the grace as her hooves carried her only further into the fog. A fog that became so thick it was impossible to see further than ten hooves before her. Her hooves clobbered against the ground in near silence while the eyes continued to look around. From time to time she gave a shake with her head in order to get the front curl of her mane out of her eyes.

"Ugh, where am I going in the first place? What does live here that requires _my_ attention anyway? And I am so going to wash my mane after this. All this fog, disastrous." the mare spoke while she tried to stop her hooves from going any further. But for some reason, just like with her wings in the beginning, they couldn't stop. "Well all craziness on a stick."

After some more trotting through the near never-ending fog had been done, Rarity could hear a buzzing sound in her horn. The sound it created as if it was about to unleash a spell into the world. The blue eyes of the mare looked at the visible tip of her horn and noticed the aura around it. In her mind echoed the words of a tome that was unknown to her. A tome of magic that actually frightened her to the brink of death. "Hey, what are...stupid horn!" she yelled up to her horn in a vague attempt to stop it.

But no matter what she did, nothing could stop the tomes in her mind and therefore the charging of her horn. The charge became only more powerful as Rarity lost all control over her own horn as well. It was something that began to frighten her even more then the condition she was forced to live in.

It was too late when the aura around her horn became only more and more. Rarity truly had lost all control over her horn and legs and she didn't even knew to what. A thing that probably would have been for the better. Nevertheless, she feared just what would happen with her charged horn. In response she simply closed her eyes forcefully as the humming sound only increased. The horn coated itself deeper within its signature blue aura and with some more seconds that passed there a powerful blast fired.

The beam of magic made its way through the fog like a warm knife would do that through butter. A blast that was strong and big enough to carve a whole tunnel through the thick, low hanging clouds. A perfect tunnel that would be leading Rarity to something, or someone.

Her legs started to move again as the horn discharged itself. Rarity opened her eyes and she looked right down the tunnel. She knew her magic was responsible for it due to the small magical currents that sparked through the sides, a thing that happened every time she had fired a blast. The mare thought that the tunnel would close upon her within seconds. Yet much to her own surprise, the path remained clear. "Where are you leading me to..?" she questioned out loud but the way before her only existed out of the created path.

With the passage of some time, there was a clearance that could be seen at the end of the tunnel. The eyes of the mare narrowed themselves down to inspect it better. Unfortunately there was not much that could be made out for the rest. With the only exception being that of a structure that appeared to be made out of some kind of dark colored stone. A structure that was also illuminated by the blood red coloring of the moon. Her hooves were turned up a notch and she began to gallop towards it. Rarity rushed through the last bits of the fog tunnel, towards it the opening and the structure.

When she did finally reached the plain where the dark stone structure stood on, she regained the ability over both her horn and legs. The path behind her slowly closed itself as Rarity turned herself over to it. For a couple more seconds the tunnel was visible, but then it was just a wall of thick fog. Something that apparently went all around the thing in a circular formation. She turned herself around once more and faced both the wall, the structure and the moon. But it was the structure that got most of her attention. A structure that could be labeled as a castle. A castle made out of dark colored stone that shone blood red under the light of the current moon. "W-What in the name of E-Equestria...N-Nightmare M-Moon?!" was all she could say about it.

The fear for the being that wanted to bring eternal night twice upon the land had always been haunting the unicorn since their first encounter. Even when she got defeated before her very eyes, those fears still remained for she believed holy that Nightmare was not destroyed. She believed that somewhere deep in the shadows of the land or among the stars in space, the spirit of hatred still resided. Where it waited and looked upon the souls that were just waiting to meet the eternal night.

And then she found herself standing before a castle that was hidden deep within the Everfree, the loss of control over her own body, the overall atmosphere. It all pointed out to the mare of darkness in her mind. Rarity's fear for Nightmare Moon always had been around, even when she defeated it were the memories that were enough to scare her. It truly was one of the worst position that Rarity had found herself in by far. Probably she would be facing an ancient enemy who had been beaten by her and five others. And that victory was only barely. What could she possibly do on her own, with the exception to pray for a quick death?

The unicorn swiftly and overall carefully made her way over to the front gate of the castle. Yet only to be greeted by the a gaping hole without any guards in sight and the dark gray metal gate that hung there like it was nothing. But nothing seemed as it was, for it was threatening to rush down any moment. Her eyes went over the castle in a quick gaze and it reminded her to the castle in Canterlot to a certain extend. But with more towers and twisted corridors.

Not willing to waste any more time outside, she just took her chances and turned from standstill into a galloping pace within a split second. Rarity rushed passed the hanging gate and would found herself standing within the main hall of the immense castle.

Her eyes allowed themselves to fall upon the many doors that were leading to Celestia knows where. Staircases, hidden rooms, cellars, all of it was possible. But the hallway she found herself in, was leading up to a set of giant doors. A set of doors which were illuminated by candles that hung against the wall. Their flames raging on like the anger that could be stored deep inside the body of a pony.

As Rarity inspected the doors a bit more, she took notice that they were encrusted with something. Something what appeared to be a set of vampiric fangs, two upper jaw teeth and two streams of blood that made their way down from the canines. She let out a deep gulp at the sight as she began to place her hooves carefully before each other. The action resulted in her sneaking more towards the ominous looking door.

When she finally did reach it, the mare carefully placed one of her ears against it and tried if she could any form of noise coming from the other side. The more she listened, the more the silence of the room behind it crawled up to her. It even came to a point that it almost choked her a bit.

Rarity removed her ear from the door and turned herself around in order to leave again, for she had nothing to search there as nothing laid behind it. But just as she had taken the first steps, the dull screeches of the ancient doors echoed through her ears. A screech that just made her turn around and watch the revelation to be made. And what her eyes caught were the door that swung open. They revealed the content that laid on the other side. On the inside. For the content of the very room, showed themselves before her.

A loud gulp left the unicorn as she slowly walked back to the open doors. Within her eyes she caught the empty, yet appeared to be, throneroom of the dark stone castle. The entire room had a red tint to itself as well as some other colors which indicated that the light shone through the many windows had to be of stained glass. Her ice cold, sapphire blue eyes fell upon the room and Rarity took a deep note of the absence of almost everything and everypony. There were not a single guard to be seen, no furniture of any kind occupied the walls. There was almost nothing but emptiness.

All with the exception a throne. A lonely throne at the end of the room.

Rarity's eyes went over the thing with a curious look in them and she came up with a horrifying conclusion. "Not the style of Nightmare Moon... Then who, or what...lives here..?" she spoke to herself before she shook her head. Nothing about the place made even the slightest bit of sense to her.

Rarity once again took careful steps forward, steps that would bring her further into the room and her eyes were caught by the, thought confirming, stained glass windows. Each of them picturing a dark image of a vampony doing something heroic yet horrifying. It either being drinking from the neck of a mortal, or flat out killing them. There were a couple images, a couple stained glass windows that were just vamponies posing in a natural. A portrait of them, was the first that came to Rarity's mind. Mares and stallions alike, winged and wingless, some stood bipedal with nothing, others with a cane. All possible combinations could be found in them.

The purple maned unicorn made her way over to the windows a bit more and she carefully allowed her eyes to inspect each of them. She did something that was even for her doing considered as, unusual. She tried to identify the vamponies and their victims alike. But no matter how long she looked at them, none could be recognized as the stories the staining's told were looking older than the banishment of princess Luna.

"Where am I?" she asked herself out loud as she turned herself away from the window. But then there was a dark chuckle that filled up the room. The sudden chuckle scared the mare deeply and without a warning she let her horn charge itself up. Almost instantly it was coating itself within the blue aura and the ears twitched all the way. She tried to locate the mysterious speaker to the best of her ability.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, getting violent this soon?" a feminine sounding voice spoke in the same tone as the chuckle. "You have just so much to learn~"

"Show yourself Nightmare! I know it is you." Rarity yelled as her eyes looked in every direction of the room, trying to spot the figure making the sounds.

"Nightmare Moon? Nothing more than a foal compared to me, or so go the stories."

"Then, what do you desire of me? A humble pony...led here by unknown reasons." Rarity spoke up in a scared sounding voice. She hadn't even the slightest of clues who, or what, could possibly be speaking towards her.

"Are those reasons truly that unknown as you think? Something obviously led you here, aren't you willing to find out what it was that lead you?" the voice spoke as it seemed to be moving itself from the ceiling over to the walls before it came from the floor.

"Well, actually, no...I am not willing to know that. All that I wish to know is why I who I am talking to at the moment. After that I will make my concerns about other things." replied the unicorn as her ears and eyes followed the voice to wherever it came from and went to.

"So you wish to know who I am then..?" the voice said before it died down and another dark chuckle filled the room. Above the very throne, all the shadows started to collect themselves and slowly turned around one another. They created a vortex of shadows just like she once appeared in after Twilight and Rainbow had woken her up.

While Rarity simply watched over the sight that played out before her eyes, there were the urges to just run away that became higher and higher. But it was her curiosity that took liberty of the situation and she just wished to know just who was hidden among the mysterious shadows. Who the being was that had been talking to her. But if Rarity was ready for the answer, was a question of its own.

Instead of taking an actual physical form that would have made a shape within the swirling shadows, there was nothing to be seen. With the exception of two blood red rims that slowly crawled forward and stayed near the outer edge of the vortex. The rims fixed themselves upon the unicorn as the voice echoed once more through the room. "Come closer..."

Rarity shivered a little bit but she did that was asked of her and came closer to the throne. She was unable to keep her eyes away from the vortex as the thought of it being Nightmare incognito was something that sounded quite plausible. For she was deceiving enough to pull up such a trick. "May I ask, who you are..?" she asked carefully and respectfully. She tried her best not to offend the thing and she let her horn slowly discharged itself.

The voice spoke again, but it had an odd pleasure within its undertone. "The oldest of the vamponies. The elder queen...Shiva... Those are just some of the names I live under, all the vampiric ponies are loyal to me. Some more than others."

"I see...Shiva, you said?" Rarity replied as she found herself standing before the throne, gazing upon the vortex of shadows.

"Shiva, one of my oldest names...I can live with you calling me that. You are a new one from what the scents tell me, aren't you?" the shadows spoke towards the mare as their eyes made contact with one another.

To the question that was asked towards her, Rarity could only reply in an agreeable manner. She didn't wish to seek trouble with the, thing, that spoke before her. "I am yes." she spoke up towards the vortex. It was still one big mystery and she didn't truly believe the words about the being actually being a queen. If it was, it would be a self claimed title.

"Recently turned and yet...I didn't hear complains about you from any corner of the wind. No raging, no trouble. You are behaving as a good vampony should, living among the darkness, deceiving friends and family into believing your condition is caused by natural events. I applaud to you, lady Rarity."

"Why thank you, I suppose." the mare said as she blinked a couple times in confusion to the words. Then there was something, something about the spoken words that caught her attention deeply. "Wait, how do you know my name to begin with? Or any of the things that are going on in my life for that matter."

Shiva's eyes lowered themselves to the point the two sets would meet one another. Even though there weren't any facial expression, the eyes themselves still looked sternly. "I know the names of all the vamponies in the land and it is through the very shadows that my information is gathered..." the voice echoed once more.

"So, t-there are more?" In her mind she made the connection that the one time slumber in the shadows, must have caused something to trigger inside Shiva. That during her time within it, the information was sent out to this creature. It was the only actual logical explanation she could come up with so soon.

It was to be considered a good thing that Rarity had sworn herself to never do it again, and as the situation looked, wouldn't change that either. For no matter how sweet the words of this queen would get, she would never take the bait. The fashionista was too cunning for that.

"A lot more than you think, but none live around your area, you are an exception. You live so close to Canterlot, so close to the princesses their home, the one who has turned you must have been terribly old of age."

"So, it is not a myth after all then?" Rarity dared to spoke up in a fearful tone. She knew that with the question _and_ the answer would shatter centuries of folklore.

"Vamponies have been alive since the dawn of time itself. But we never could live among the other races as we wanted. We just tried our best to hide in plain sight, and not end up in an ash pile." spoke the voice calmly. "Five races of ponies do exist. Unicorn, pegasus, earth, alicorn and the bat ponies. Vamponies, are a mixture of the five created by the ancient soup."

"I see, but what is the deal with the red moon then?" the unicorn asked curiously. Again it was a hard story to swallow and Rarity didn't saw it as the true truth. Unless she saw it with her own eyes, she would not believe it. But what was more importantly than the history lesson, was the answer upon her question and quite possibly the very reason she was there.

"That is what called you here, guided you here, to my home. A red moon is often called a _Blood Moon_ in the vampiric tongue. It serves to a vampony as a guide, a guide to the castle. The fog you have been wandering through however, hides it from the rest of the mortal world. It can only be reached with the spell you fired to clear a path. If you don't fire the spell, you will never reach it, you just appear on the other side of it. It helps me to identify new vamponies and make a note for them, so we know how strong our numbers are. And it has appeared, you are the first one on over a decade...I already began to wonder why everything was so quiet with each Blood Moon. We are a dying breed, lady Rarity. Most of our kin being reduced to ash in the Dark Ages. The first five hundred years after the banishment."

The unicorn gave nod in understanding as she still tried to actually process the words the vortex had spoken to her. There was still something that she thought about. Something that bothered her deeply. "C-Can I ask you for a, f-favor?"

The blood red rims turned themselves over to the mare where they rested upon with a gentle stare. "That depends on what this favor of yours contents..."

"Well, you said you were trying to do your best to hide your, our kind from the crowd, on which I will be working with without a problem, but I only have one problem. I know it is probably not possible to undo a transformation..."

"It isn't possible, but do continue your story please." the voice interrupted before going silent again.

"As I thought...I can lie everything about the condition, rather well, except one thing. My irises. That is the only thing I can not hide nor lie about anymore sooner or later. Is it possible that you are in the possession of a spell that makes me able to switch between the two colors or that hides my new gotten one? Because I don't think this blue will last forever."

"No they will not, after tonight, when the moon sets they return to their red coloring." the voice spoke up. But then she fell in silence and a couple thoughtful moans left the vortex as the mare did her story before the voice filled the room again. "I admire you lady Rarity. Only recently turned, having no experience with our kind. Not scared before me. Asking favors only minutes after knowing who I am. I almost would say you are a _Mary Sue_ kind of character. What is it that drives you to hide yourself so deeply from the mortal ponies..?"

Taken by utmost surprise of the words spoken, Rarity her pupils shot all over the place as she had not even the slightest of clue on how to reply to them. "N-Nothing M-Mary Sue on m-me... I, I just don't want my family and friends to find out I am a, a vampony. And I do stand here before you in utter fear." the unicorn soon managed to say in a voice filled with fear itself. A tone that made Shiva chuckle in utter delight.

"Very well lady Rarity...I shall grant you your favor. But don't think my generosity does much further." she spoke with a somewhat sick joy in her voice.

"More, more I don't ask."

The blood red rims disappeared from the vortex which in its turned swirled even faster under the sound of a dark and unknown mumbling. A mumbling done in a tongue unknown to the mare. Nothing had happened but Rarity knew, that could change any minute.

And if one speaks over the devil, it is said that he appears. The vortex started to surround itself with some red lightning which crawled its way up and out of the funnel as powerful lashes. Lashes that touched the ground under a loud static electric sound.

Rarity let go another loud gulp and slight yelp while she just stood there. She prayed on not to get hit by any of them for her dear life. With her eyes she followed most of the lashes that hit the stone floor of the room, but she didn't saw one that appeared right in front of her. One that hit her horn violently as it released its energy.

Everything before her eyes turned to nothing but black as deep as her cloak and the power of the lash was more than enough to just knock her unconscious. Under a soft thud on the floor had Rarity fallen down on the stone floor while the lashes continued on. Her four hooves were visible as she laid on the ground because the fabric of her cloak had moved itself up.


End file.
